Soziopathie
by Pinguin1993
Summary: Moriarty ist zurück und macht seinen ersten Zug. Das Ziel: ...Anderson? Was genau geht hier eigentlich vor sich? T für Folter, Drogen, etc in späteren Kapiteln.
1. Nachricht

_Ich kann sie vernichten,_  
>sagt die Stimme.<p>

_Es wäre so einfach, so fragil und zerbrechlich wie Menschen sind. Ein Wort von mir, und sie sind nichts im Staub zu meinen Füßen. Nichts als Wimmern und Splitter und Blut,_  
>sagt die Stimme.<p>

_Wunderschön. Ein Experiment in Sachen Schönheit. Ich wünschte, du könntest zusehen._

Er will das nicht hören.

_Dies ist mein ganz persönliches Geschenk an dich,_  
>flüstert die Stimme.<p>

_Ich werde sie dir wegnehmen, deine Lakaien, deine Audienz, dein Spielzeug. Ich werde sie dir nehmen, einen nach dem anderen, bis du selbst sie verachtest und verabscheust. Bis du denkst, es sei dir egal, was aus ihnen wird. Und dann, an deinem tiefsten Punkt, werde ich dir zeigen, wie falsch du liegst._

Das Lachen ist tonlos, glatt, verursacht ihm Gänsehaut.

_Und ganz zum Schluss breche ich __**dich.**_


	2. 1: Irrational

_Ich brauche dringend Übung. Ich habe schon zu lange keine deutsche Geschichte mehr geschrieben, und meine Probleme bei der Wortfindung schmerzen mich tiefer, als sie sollten. Dies ist meine Muttersprache, nicht Englisch. Trotzdem klingt alles, was ich schreibe, als hätte ich es schlecht aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Verdammt. :D_

_**Warnung: **__Diese Geschichte wird in späteren Kapiteln unter anderem Angst, Traumata, Drogen und mögliche Folter thematisieren. Flüche sind nicht ausgeschlossen. T-Rating aus gutem Grund, meine Lieben! Vielleicht muss ich die Einstufung später in M ändern. Be warned._

_**Zitat: **__Jede Sache hat drei Seiten- eine, die ich sehe; eine, die du siehst; und schließlich eine, die wir beide nicht sehen. (Chinesisches Sprichwort)_

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel Eins_Irrational<strong>

* * *

><p>Die Audio-CD kommt mit der Post, und zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Sherlock sie in Johns alten CD-Player einlegt <em>(auf keinen Fall kommt das Ding auch nur in die Nähe seines Computers)<em>, ist der Umschlag bereits auf dem Weg zur Analyse im Yard-Labor. Die Schrift- elegant, fast weibisch anmutend, teurer Füllfederhalter- und die Qualität des Umschlags- weiß, dick, hohe Qualität- gleichen jenem Brief aufs Haar, in dem das pinke Handy zu ihm fand _(ist das wirklich erst wenige Monate her? Es fühlt sich an wie aus einem anderen Leben). _

Sherlock hat keinen Zweifel daran, dass die CD bereits einen Umweg über Mycroft gemacht hat _(alles geht in diesen Tagen über Mycroft)_; des Weiteren ist schon von vornherein klar, dass die Nachricht ihm nicht gefallen wird. Trotz der fallenden Temperaturen finden sich mehr „Spaziergänger" als üblich entlang der Baker Street, und selbst John hat bereits angemerkt, dass einige von ihnen verdächtig danach aussehen, als trügen sie kugelsichere Westen und automatische Handfeuerwaffen unter ihren langen dunklen Trenchcoats.

_Ich werde mit Mycroft ein paar Takte über Diskretion reden müssen_, denkt Sherlock säuerlich _(denn natürlich steckt sein Bruder dahinter, Moriarty wäre nie so offensichtlich)_ und drückt Play.

Eine Viertelstunde später hat er die Nachricht sechs Mal abgespielt. Ein Notizblock liegt neben ihm auf dem Boden in seinem Zimmer, bis zur letzten Seite gefüllt mit Ansätzen und Beobachtungen _(und Mordgedanken, Zeile über Zeile, blutiges Detail über blutiges Detail), _unlesbar für jeden anderen außer Mycroft und ihm selbst _(er ist heimlich stolz auf seine eigene Stenografie). _Dennoch hat er kaum etwas, mit dem er wirklich arbeiten kann. Da ist so wenig, die Nachricht so kurz, und er kann sich nicht helfen- jedes Mal, wenn er Moriartys Stimme hört, diesen Singsang, den falschen irischen Akzent, kämpft er mit dem irrationalen Drang, den CD-Spieler gegen die nächste Wand zu hämmern.

John ist unterwegs. Sherlock _glaubt _zu wissen, dass er zu seiner Schicht im Bart's musste _(eines seiner Experimente war in ein kritisches Stadium gelangt und erforderte seine Aufmerksamkeit), _aber er ist sich nicht völlig _sicher, _und der Gedanke an seine eigene Unaufmerksamkeit nagt an ihm. Gerade jetzt, vor allem jetzt musste er wissen, dass John in Sicherheit war. Die ganze Idee, ihr altes Leben vor dem „Pool-Zwischenfall" wieder aufzunehmen, war von vornherein idiotisch gewesen. Sie hätten untertauchen sollen, das Land verlassen, verdeckt ermitteln _(und da war es wieder, das kleine Wort _sie, _dass sein altes _ich _verdrängt hatte, ohne auch nur Spuren zu hinterlassen). _Stattdessen hatte er auf John gehört und sich einlullen lassen von falscher Sicherheit, als auch nach Tagen kein Zeichen von Moriarty oder einem seiner Handlanger aufgetaucht war.

Gleichzeitig ist Sherlock irgendwie erleichtert, dass John nicht hier ist, um die Nachricht zu hören. Natürlich muss er davon erfahren, sein eigenes Leben ist offensichtlich in Gefahr _(und ist das in irgendeiner Weise überraschend), _aber nicht so, nicht so harsch und plötzlich, nicht wenn er müde ist _(erschöpft) _und unvorbereitet _(aber wann ist man darauf je vorbereitet?). _Sherlock wird es ihm sagen, ja, nach einem warmen Abendessen und einer Nacht voll Schlaf und einem langen, ausführlichen Gespräch mit Mycroft und Lestrade. Dann ja. Jetzt? Nein.

Ihrer beider Sicherheitsstufe ist nach dem Abend in der lokalen Schwimmhalle vor drei Monaten hochgestuft worden. Aber Sherlock hat nicht vergessen, wie leicht es für Moriarty war, John mitten von der Straße zu holen _(zu stehlen, denkt er mit einem Anflug von Zorn, und niemand stiehlt von ihm und kommt ungestraft davon; _niemand_). _Ein höheres Aufgebot an Sicherheitskräften änderte nichts daran, dass das System nicht unfehlbar war. Wenn überhaupt, bot es einen gewissen Anreiz: Kann man genauso auch an zehn Männern vorbeikommen, fünfzehn, zwanzig? _(Sherlock kann.) _Kann man die Kameras austricksen, den Alarm umgehen, im Schatten bleiben? _(Sherlock macht einen Sport daraus.) _Nein. Diese Männer sind wenig Hilfe, und Mycroft weiß das genauso wie Sherlock selbst.

Sie haben jene Nacht überlebt, alle drei, wie jetzt klar ist. Oh ja, sie haben überlebt. Gebrochen und verbrannt und halb ertrunken, nachdem John sie beide in den Pool befördert hat. John, der die volle Wucht der Explosion abgefangen und Sherlock vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt hat. John, der in dieser Nacht mehr als nur einmal aufgehört hat zu atmen und dessen blutüberströmtes Gesicht Sherlock in seine _(plötzlichen, unerwarteten, irrationalen) _Albträume verfolgt.

_Ich werde dir das Herz aus dem Leib brennen._

Ein Muskel in seinem Kiefer zuckt; es ist das einzige äußere Anzeichen seiner Agitation, der einzige sichtbare Beweis für seine rasenden Gedanken. Er bleibt auf dem Boden liegen und regt sich nicht, starrt mit blanken Augen an die Decke und blendet die Welt um ihn herum für eine Weile aus. Versucht sich an Meditation _(nicht, dass irgendetwas seinen Kopf je wirklich leeren könnte, da ist immer eine Stimme, ein Gedanke, ein Geräusch, dass er nicht ausblenden kann, das kann nur John). _Er hilft nichts, und schließlich presst er die Handballen in die Augen, rollt sich herum und steht auf. So sehr er es auch hasst, dies zuzugeben- im Moment ist er nicht bei der Sache. Seine Prioritäten liegen woanders _(liegen woanders seit exakt fünf Monaten, elf Tagen und drei Stunden, aber nie so klar wie jetzt)_ und so kann er sich nicht auf seine Notizen konzentrieren. Sein Blackberry liegt verlassen auf dem Bett, und jetzt hebt er es auf und schreibt einen kurzen Text. Die Nummer im Empfängerfeld tippt er aus dem Gedächtnis _(er weiß sie auswendig, sie ist so unauslöschbar in seinem Geist verankert wie die Platzierung von Helium im chemischen Periodensystem)._

**Bist du OK? Wann kann ich mit dir rechnen? –SH**

Er sendet die Nachricht und bereut es beinahe sofort- klang das zu offensichtlich, zu unnatürlich? _(John soll sich keine Sorgen machen. Nein, das stimmt nicht- John soll sich Sorgen machen, aber nur um Sherlock, niemand anderen, jemals, und klingt das nicht rational und logisch?)_ Mit einem irritierten Kopfschütteln wendet er sich wieder dem Handy zu. Er will gerade anfangen, eine zweite Nachricht zu tippen- harscher, mehr nach ihm selbst klingend, was immer das heißt- als das Gerät in seinen Fingern vibriert. John war offensichtlich schneller. Der Gedanke bringt ihn zum Lächeln _(rational, Sherlock, rational- ach, zum Teufel)._

**alles gut hier. steck nix in brand bis ich komm. wenn du müde bist warte nicht. um 9 zurück.**

Die Hälfte von Sherlocks Gehirn, die nicht nebenher eine Grundanalyse des Wesens der Demokratie durchführt _(und ihren Nutzen, wenn Leute wie Mycroft sie manipulieren können wie ein Puppenhaus)_, arbeitet bereits an den Details aus dieser SMS: John ist im Krankenhaus in seiner Schicht. John hat viel zu tun und ist im Stress _(seine Rechtschreibung ist grauenhaft),_ hat sich aber dennoch die Zeit genommen, ihm sofort zu schreiben _(und warum lächelt er schon wieder?)_. John hat nicht gefragt, warum Sherlock fragt. Wieso nicht? Er hat selbst schon gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Dadurch bekommt seine scherzhafte Ermahnung- **steck nichts in Brand**- eine andere Bedeutung. Sherlock mag es nicht, wenn andere ihn ermahnen, vorsichtig zu sein. Er hasst die sinnlose Vergeudung von Zeit und Platz, die diese Worte für ihn darstellen. _(Warum sollte er nicht vorsichtig sein, wann genau soll er vorsichtig sein, er ist kein Kind, _wollen_ die Leute ihn paranoid, warum sollten diese Worte etwas an seiner Einstellung ändern?)_ John bittet ihn trotzdem, aber subtiler, verpackt in leisen Spott _(und Sherlock kann das kleine Lächeln in Johns Mundwinkeln fast sehen, es ist seins, seins allein, merkt euch das). _Diese Ermahnung hat Hand und Fuß. Mit dieser Anweisung kann er arbeiten.

Gleichzeitig amüsiert und frustriert über seine unangemessene Reaktion dehnt Sherlock seine langen Finger über den Tasten, bevor er langsam und bedacht eine Antwort formuliert.

**Natürlich nicht. Das letzte Mal war ein Unfall. Ich bin hier, wenn du kommst. –SH**

Johns nächste SMS kommt eine gute halbe Stunde später, wenn die Dämmerung den Abend vor den Fenstern bereits mit einem blauen Schleier überzieht _(die Tage werden kürzer, er muss an die Heizung denken)_. Sherlock arbeitet erneut an einem seiner Experimente- dieses beinhaltete Mrs. Hudsons Gefriertruhe, und er schleicht auf Zehenspitzen durch ihre Wohnung, um es zu holen, bevor sie es findet- aber seine Pläne sind schnell vergessen, als er mit fliegenden Fingern das vibrierende Handy aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes zieht. Er erwartet einen Bericht von Mycroft über den fragwürdigen Umschlag _(er _verlangt_ diesen Bericht, präziser formuliert) _und ist beinahe enttäuscht, als er den Namen auf dem Display sieht. _(Beinahe. Denn wie könnte er je enttäuscht sein über John?)_

Dieser letzte Gedanke hat in der gegebenen Situation etwas beunruhigendes, und er schüttelt ihn unwillig ab.

**Ich weiß. Ich bringe Milch mit. ;-)**

Ein Smiley. _Warum ein Smiley? _Und warum, in aller Welt, bringt ihn diese Anspielung auf ihren ständigen Mangel an Milch zum Lächeln? _(Es ist nicht so, als wäre die Milch ständig aus. John trinkt sie im Tee, und Sherlock isst sie im Müsli. Ansonsten nutzt er sie für seine Experimente. Milch hat ungemein viele praktische Eigenschaften, und er erforscht sie mit Präzision- oh, _na gut, _dann _haben_ sie eben nie genug Milch. Tse.)_

Noch immer ein wenig verwirrt, holt er seinen tiefgefrorenen Behälter mit Schimmelpilzkulturen aus der Gefriertruhe und zieht sich aus der Erdgeschosswohnung in den ersten Stock zurück. _(Es ist nicht der Schimmel, den er vor Mrs. Hudson versteckt. Es ist das _Objekt, _auf dem der Schimmel wächst.) _Zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag versucht er, Lestrade zu erreichen, und wieder meldet sich nur die Mailbox. Untypisch, und überaus frustrierend. Er hinterlässt seine siebente SMS an diesem Abend _(langsam spiegelt sich seine Unzufriedenheit in seinen Worten, hoffentlich meldet sich Lestrade bald) _und ergeht sich anschließend beinahe aggressiv in seinen Studien über die Relationen zwischen Schimmelwachstum und plötzlicher Kälte und die Verbindung zu einem ungeklärten Fall, den der Inspektor ihm vor einigen Tagen anvertraut hat.

Als er das nächste Mal von seinem Mikroskop aufblickt _(Eigentum von St. Bart's, er muss die Gravur beizeiten entfernen), _hört er John im Hausflur. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigt die fortgeschrittene Stunde _(warum ist John zu spät?)_. Der Geruch nach chinesischem Essen zieht in den Raum, als John die Wohnung betritt. Wenige Augenblicke später steht er in der Küchentür und lächelt sein _(sein) _leises Lächeln. Er hebt zwei Pappbehälter hoch. „Hey, Meisterdetektiv. Hunger?" _(Er nennt ihn jetzt oft so- _Meisterdetektiv. _Sherlock trägt es mit Fassung.)_

Appetit hat er nicht wirklich, aber die Frage war ohnehin eher rhetorisch. _(John hat bereits zu Beginn der Woche angekündigt, dass Sherlock die freie Wahl hat zwischen Essen und Zwangsernährung.) _Mit einem spielerisch gequälten Seufzen erhebt er sich aus dem Küchenstuhl und lässt sich im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa fallen, nicht ohne vorher das Gesicht zu einer bemitleidenswerten Grimasse zu verziehen. John gibt sich unbeeindruckt und schaltet den Fernseher ein, und das leise Murmeln und Flackern auf ihren Gesichtern bildet den Hintergrund einer schnell ausartenden Debatte über mehrere mögliche Enden einer Folge von **Fringe**. _(John sagt, Paralleluniversen sind Humbug. Sherlock beißt sich auf die Zunge.) _Es ist spät, als sie schließlich das Wohnzimmer verlassen, und draußen vor den Fenstern ist alles schwarz. John zieht die Vorhänge zu, bevor er die Treppe hoch und zu seinem Zimmer geht _(immer vorsichtig, immer wachsam)_. Er hat nicht gefragt, was genau passiert ist. Er vertraut immer darauf, dass Sherlock ihm das Wichtigste von selbst sagt _(vorzugsweise bevor irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert, aber es ist eben wie es ist)._ Und natürlich wird Sherlock es ihm sagen. Morgen. Alles nach Plan, alles zu seiner Zeit, gleich morgen früh…

Der Detektiv geht in sein eigenes Zimmer und wirft sich vollständig bekleidet auf dem Bett auf den Rücken. Er hat die Absicht, sein Experiment zu beenden, sobald John eingeschlafen ist _(Schimmel ist manchmal so undankbar)_. Stattdessen fallen ihm selbst die Augen zu und er dämmert langsam weg, eingelullt von den knarzenden Dielen über seinem Kopf und dem Regen auf seiner Fensterscheibe.

Es wird still in 221b.

Weder Lestrade noch Mycroft antworten auf seine Nachrichten. Keiner der beiden schläft heute Nacht.


	3. SMS

___**To: **__Gregory Lestrade (16:33)  
>Ich vertraue darauf, dass sich der Umschlag schon in der Analyse befindet. Fingerabdrücke? Herkunft der Briefmarke? Absender? Zuständiges Postamt? Warum mache ich deinen Job, Lestrade? -SH<em>

_**To: **__Gregory Lestrade (16:45)  
>Lestrade, ich warte. Füllfederhalter &amp; Umschlag = dringende Angelegenheit. Zwing mich nicht dazu, dir den Namen zu buchstabieren. -SH<em>

_**To: **__Gregory Lestrade (16:46)  
>M-O-R-I-A-R-T-Y. -SH<em>

_**To: **__Gregory Lestrade (16:59)  
>Wirklich? Eine halbe Stunde? Ich hoffe, es gibt eine gute Erklärung dafür. -SH<em>

_**To: **__John (16:59)  
>Bist du OK? Wann kann ich mit dir rechnen? -SH<em>

_**To: **__GEHEIM (17:00)  
>My, Lestrade langweilt mich. Bitte um Updates. Ich weiß, dass du mehr weißt, also halt mich nicht länger hin als unbedingt nötig für dein Ego. -SH<em>

**From: **John (17:02)  
>alles gut hier. steck nix in brand bis ich komm. wenn du müde bist warte nicht. um 9 zurück.<p>

_**To: **__John (17:04)  
>Natürlich nicht. Das letzte Mal war ein Unfall. Ich bin hier, wenn du kommst. -SH<em>

_**To: **__Gregory Lestrade (17:08)  
>Ist Anderson im Labor? Es ist die einzige Erklärung für diese lächerliche Verzögerung. Du solltest ihn feuern, weißt du. Updates dringend erwartet, aber das sollte wirklich klar sein. -SH<em>

_**To: **__GEHEIM (17:12)  
>Ich habe ein Recht auf diese Information, und du weißt es. Schick alles per Mail. Mehr Platz für Details. Und beeil dich, mir ist langweilig. Wirklich, die Effizienz der Politiker heutzutage lässt stark zu wünschen übrig. -SH<em>

**From:** John (17:39)  
>Ich weiß. Ich bringe Milch mit. ;-)<p>

_**To: **__Gregory Lestrade (17:56)  
>Ich bin tatsächlich kurz weggedämmert. Das ist keine Entschuldigung für dich. Könnt ihr nicht mal einen einfachen Briefumschlag analysieren? Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich mit euch abgebe. Ist es wegen der Sache mit der Zeugin im letzten Fall? Denn das wäre mehr als kindisch. Selbst für dich. -SH<em>

_**To: **__GEHEIM (19:02)  
>Mycroft, je ne le trouve pas amusant. Infos. Mail. Ich warte. Nein, der Premier ist kein Ausschlag gebender Grund. -SH<em>

_**To: **__Gregory Lestrade (19:03)  
>Moriarty. Moriarty. Moriarty. MORIARTY. Gott, seid ihr unfähig. Schick den Umschlag zurück. Brauche ihn für eigene Tests. -SH<em>

_**To: **__Gregory Lestrade (21:27)  
>Wenn du die Lösung zum Gondert-Fall noch willst, bekomme ich besser eine SMS. -SH<em>

_**To: **__Gregory Lestrade; GEHEIM (23:28)  
>Alles klar. Ich verstehe. Plant uns in Zukunft nicht mehr ein. Ich gehe schlafen. MORIARTY. Das ist wirklich kindisch. Ihr seid erwachsene Männer. Schämt euch. -SH<em>


	4. 2: Fehlinformation

_**__**Hallöchen! Hier ist das erste Kapitel mit einem Zitat UND einem Song! Oh, und eine Warnung. Ein müder John flucht ein bisschen. Hehe. Übrigens, falls es nicht schon klar ist, diese Story enthält Spoiler für Sherlock BBC, Staffel 1: Das große Spiel, und wahrscheinlich auch die beiden anderen Folgen.  
>Reviews sind reine Liebe, Leute. Kommt schon. Ich weiß, dass ihr das lest, aber ist es auch <em>lesbar_? Ich werde die Geschichte irgendwann ins Englische übersetzen, aber Gott weiß, dass ich diese Übung brauche._

_**Song: **__Verraten __**Von: **__Kettcar_

_**Zitat: **__John Watson has rapidly become the unknown, completely unexpected variable who never varies in the universe known as Holmes. _(Skyfullofstars: There But For The Grace Of John Watson)

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel Zwei_Fehlinformation<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Trotz allem, was bereits geschehen war, hatte er tief im Inneren trotzdem noch geglaubt, er hätte Zeit.<em>

Sherlock erwacht mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das Fenster auf sein Gesicht fallen. Beinahe aus Gewohnheit lässt er seine Augen zunächst geschlossen und atmet gleichmäßig weiter, während er seine Umgebung analysiert _(er hat im Laufe seines nicht gerade ereignisarmen Lebens zu oft negative Erfahrungen gemacht)_. Er liegt auf einem weichen, nachgiebigen Untergrund: Sofa oder Bett. Die Luft riecht nach Minze _(Shampoo)_ und Staub _(Staub):_ sein Zimmer, ergo sein Bett. Grelles Licht brennt selbst durch seine geschlossenen Lider in seinen Augen: es ist früher morgen _(die Sonne ist noch nicht warm) _und er hat die Vorhänge nicht zugezogen. Er ist zu Hause.

Noch herrscht Stille in seinem Kopf; sein Gehirn ist noch nicht ganz wach. Er genießt die Ruhe für volle sechs Sekunden, die absolute Ruhe vor dem Sturm, der sein alles erfassender Geist ist. Dann ist ihm langweilig. Blind ertastet er sein Blackberry auf dem Nachttisch und öffnet ein Auge gerade weit genug, um auf das Display zu starren. **0 neue Nachrichten, 0 neue E-Mails**. Irritiert öffnet er auch das andere Auge. **0 entgangene Anrufe**. Nichts. Die Netzanzeige blinkt ihm beinahe aufdringlich entgegen; er hat vollen Empfang. Wenn etwas in seine Richtung geschickt worden wäre, wäre es jetzt hier.

Weder Lestrade noch Mycroft haben ihm in der Nacht geantwortet. Gut. Wenn sie sich benehmen wollen wie die Kinder, dann spielt er mit. _(Er ist gut in diesem Spiel. Er hat Narben als Beweis.)_

Er schreibt eine schnelle SMS an John, während seine Gedanken sich bereits wieder um die Nachricht vom Vortag drehen. Offensichtlich Moriartys Werk. Sherlock würde gern an Trittbrettfahrer glauben, aber niemand außer ihnen _(John und ich, ich und John, wir) _und Lestrade weiß von dem Mann. _(Mycroft zählt nicht. Mycroft weiß immer alles.) _Dies bedeutet nicht nur, dass einer der gerissensten Verbrecher des neuen Jahrtausends wieder aktiv ist, sondern auch, dass besagtes böses Genie ungemein nachtragend ist. Und er ist immer noch hinter Sherlock her. Hinter Sherlock... Hinter _Sherlock?_

_Deine Lakaien, deine Audienz, dein Spielzeug._

Das bedeutet etwas. Muss etwas bedeuten, auf das er gerade nicht kommt. Er presst sich die Fäuste gegen die Schläfen und versucht die Idee weiterzuverfolgen. Es bringt nichts, Schlaf ist noch zu präsent und er kommt nur langsam in Schwung. Sein Gedankengang wird jäh unterbrochen, als das Handy in seiner Hand vibriert. Gleichzeitig quietschen die Dielen über ihm in leisem Protest. John hat geantwortet.

**idiot weißt du wie spät ist**

Hmm. Wenig hilfreich. Gedankenverloren tippt Sherlock mit dem Handy gegen sein Kinn und wirft einen kurzen Blick auf den Radiowecker neben dem Bett. **06:22. **Eigentlich eine akzeptable Zeit zum Aufstehen, selbst für einen solchen Langschläfer wie John. _(Sherlock hat nie ganz verstanden, wie ein Ex-Soldat und Doktor so lange und tief schlafen kann, wenn man ihn lässt. Sollte das frühe Aufstehen nicht inzwischen irgendwie in ihn übergegangen sein?) _Vielleicht ist heute Sonntag. John macht irgendeinen Unterschied zwischen Sonntagen und anderen Tagen, auch wenn Sherlock nicht genau nachvollziehen kann, weshalb. _(Gesellschaft, Bibel, Ruhetag, Seufzer...)_ Er stößt einen frustrierten _Laut _aus und tippt seine Antwort mit mehr Kraftaufwand als unbedingt notwendig.

**6:22 morgens. Ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass deiner Nachricht ein Wort fehlt. Triff mich im Wohnzimmer, ich brauche dein Handy.**

Er sendet die Nachricht und rollt sich anschließend gemächlich auf den Bauch, das Gesicht ins Kissen und die Hände in die Brust gedrückt. _(Oder war das eine rhetorische Frage von John? Nun, er wird es bald herausfinden.) _Mit so wenig Bewegungsaufwand wie möglich nutzt er die leichte Schräglage der Matratze _(Lagerung von Akten unter dem Bett unzulänglich, bei Gelegenheit überdenken)_ und lässt sich auf den Boden fallen, wo er einen Moment lang tief durchatmet _(schlechte Idee- zu viel Staub) _und anschließend ins Wohnzimmer schlurft. Er fühlt sich seltsam, irgendwie unbehaglich, aber das ist kaum verwunderlich. _(Er schläft _nie_ während eines Falls. Es bringt ihn irgendwie emotional aus dem Gleichgewicht.)_ Er baut allerdings fest auf einen baldigen Tee John-Style mit Milch und Zucker und auf die Lösung seines Informationsproblems _(Plan B: Benutze _Johns_ Handy, die Leute mögen John). _Das Vibrieren des Blackberrys in seiner Hand macht beide Hoffnungen in Sekunden zunichte: Johns Antwort erklärt ihm, grammatikalisch korrekt und mit erstaunlicher Liebe für Details, wie sehr ihn das Aufstehen gerade interessiert _(null) _und was genau Sherlock jetzt seiner Meinung nach mit sich tun sollte _(diese gar lästerlichen Vokabeln speichert Sherlock für spätere Zeiten ab)._

Ein wenig verärgert schwingt sich der Detektiv aufs Sofa und lässt die nackten Füße über die Lehne baumeln. John und sein Schlaf sind immer ein irgendwie empfindliches Thema, und er ist schlau genug, dem Mann seine Ruhe zu lassen. Besonders seit der Explosion. Schlaf und genug Schlaf und Ohnmacht-ist-NICHT-das-Gleiche sind ein großes Thema seit der Explosion.

**Ich brenne dir das Herz aus der Brust.**

Neinneinnein. Böööser Gedanke. John ist doch hier. Genau in diesem Apartment, zweieinhalb Meter über ihm und vier Meter nach links. John geht es gut. John, denkt er mit plötzlichem Herzrasen, ja, _John_ geht es gut.

**Ich werde sie dir wegnehmen.**

_Sie_. Nicht Ihn. Nicht Es. _Sie. _Sherlock wird sehr plözlich und auf unangenehme Weise sehr kalt. Seine Finger sind seltsam steif, als er erneut sein Blackberry hervorzieht und das Nachrichtenmenu öffnet. Für einen Moment verharren sie dort, über den Tasten, unschlüssig wie er selbst. Und dann, um 06:25 morgens auf dem Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer, schießt Sherlock alle seine sorgfältig ausgearbeiteten Strategien, ja, sämtliche ihm bekannten Formalitäten in den Wind, wählt eine Nummer und bringt das Gerät in einem plötzlichen Anfall von _etwas_ _(groß, dunkel, bedrohlich, nicht im Ansatz logisch) _an sein Ohr.

Es wählt. Es klingelt. Jemand hebt ab. Ein Grunzen, schlaftrunken und verärgert und definitiv lebendig. _(Bis zu diesem Punkt hatte er sich in dieser Richtung noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht, aber jetzt ist er definitiv erleichtert.)_

"Lestrade?"

Die Stille dauert an, dehnt sich zu lang. Sherlock ist zugegebenermaßen kein Experte in Sachen soziale Standards _(hocheffizienter Soziopath, danke sehr)_, aber es sollte nicht so lange dauern, eine einfache Antwort zu formulieren. Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit _(und ist das nicht ironisch, wenn er doch theoretisch genau weiß, dass die Pause nur vierunddreißig Sekunden gedauert hat?), _dringt die Stimme des Detective Inspectors durch die Leitung.

"Sherlock."

Da ist keine Verärgerung mehr in dieser Stimme, keine Schlaftrunkenheit, aber eine andere Art von Müdigkeit- von _Erschöpfung_-, die Sherlock nicht genau festmachen kann. _(John könnte, denkt er. John kann.)_ Dies ist nicht die Stimme, die ihn um Hilfe bei einer Ermittlung bittet, die die Fakten besser summieren kann als der ganze Rest von Scotland Yard zusammen, und die aufdringlichen Reportern erklärt, dass sie an dem Fall dran sind _(Falsch, aber nicht der Punkt)_. Diese Stimme _(und ja, sie _gehört_ Lestrade, das schon, aber irgendwie nicht _zu_ Lestrade), _diese Stimme ist flach und leer und emotionslos. Lestrade ist _nie_ emotionslos, nicht einmal dann, wenn er es sein sollte. Und ganz sicher nicht, wenn er früh am Morgen aus dem Bett geklingelt wird von niemand anderem als dem einzigen beratenden Detektiv der Welt. Aufgebracht, möglicherweise. Besorgt, sicherlich. Grantig, das ja. Aber nicht _leer_. Es ist, denkt Sherlock mit plötzlicher Bestürzung, als sei der Inspektor unglaublich wütend gewesen, und dann… dann hätte er einfach _aufgehört, sich zu kümmern._

Sherlock legt auf. Er legt das Handy auf seiner Brust ab, presst den Kopf in die Sofakissen, holt tief Luft, und... Rennt. Die Treppe hinauf und weiter, gehetzt, getrieben von diesem fremden _Etwas_ in ihm, das ihm so unerklärlicherweise Angst macht, stürzt er durch _die_ Tür und fällt über einen Stuhl. Er landet auf dem Bett, einem schmalen Ding so unähnlich seinem eigenen, und damit unvermeidlich mitten auf John.

Und John, als der Soldat, zu dem er schließlich ausgebildet wurde _(all seinen zur Debatte stehenden Schlafgewohnheiten zum Trotz ist er immer noch ein Kämpfer, immer noch wachsam), _John springt auf, alle Sinne augenblicklich auf Hochtouren, und landet in Angriffsstellung auf dem Boden neben dem Bett, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Augen wild und scharf. Und es wäre ein unglaubliches Bild, eindrucksvoll und stolz und Respekt einflößend. Leider erinnert sich sein Bein just in diesem Moment daran, dass es eigentlich scheintot ist _(es ist schlimmer geworden seit der Explosion, viel schlimmer und nur unmerklich wieder besser, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde), _und er stolpert und fällt und landet hart. Wäre dieser Angriff ein Mordversuch, dann hätte er jetzt ein Problem. Aber es ist kein feindlicher Soldat, kein tödlicher Assassine, _es ist nur Sherlock..._

"Sherlock?"

Diese Ein-Wort-Frage, diese Zur-Schau-Stellung seines Namens gekleidet in so viele Emotionen _(und seien sie auch Verwirrung und Ärger und der plötzliche Schock von nachlassendem Adrenalin), _bringen die Hände des Detektivs zum Zittern. Er hockt auf der schmalen Matratze und krallt die Finger in kratzige Wolldecken und steifes Leinentuch, während er verzweifelt versucht, seine Gedanken zu sortieren. _Prioritäten. Was sind deine Prioritäten, Sherlock Holmes?_

"Welcher Tag ist heute?"

Vielleicht liegt es an seinem Gesichtsausdruck _(verwirrt, verängstigt auf eine neue und schmerzhaft _essentielle_ Art, das Haar wild und ungekämmt); _vielleicht liegt es an seinem Atem (_zu schnell und zu flach), _oder seinen Händen in den Laken. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass John einfach John ist und tut, was John tut. Der Mann erhebt sich, und kein Stolpern verrät die ungeheure Anstrengung hinter der Bewegung. Er legt eine Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter _(warm, beruhigend, tröstend)_ und sieht ihm tief in die Augen _(niemand sieht ihm je wirklich ins Gesicht, niemand außer John) _und sagt: "Donnerstag. Es ist Donnerstag."

Donnerstag. Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Wochentag, an dem John ausnahmsweise keine Schicht hat. Das Krankenhaus braucht ihn heute nicht, er leitet keine Abteilung; er spielt keinen unersetzlichen Part in der ewigen Parade von Leben und Sterben _(auch wenn Sherlock das nie laut sagen würde, so viel Empathie besitzt selbst er)_. Aber es gibt jemanden, der wichtig ist und geradezu unabdingbar und der an einem gewöhnlichen Donnerstag um halb sieben überall in London sein sollte, überall und nirgens, nur nicht in seinem Bett. Überall, außer genau da, _wo er gerade ist. _

Gefangen inmitten seiner rasenden Gedanken murmelt er etwas, ein Wort nur, aber John versteht und verschwindet ohne jeden Widerspruch _(JohnJohnJohn) _und dann ist er schon wieder da und presst etwas in Sherlocks Hand. Er riecht Papier _(mindere Qualität), _Druckerschwärze und Regen- eine Zeitung. **Die Times. **_Nachrichten._

Detective Inspector Lestrade sollte auf dem Revier sein. Wenn diese Routine bricht, dann läuft irgend etwas fundamental falsch in London. Und wenn etwas in London falsch läuft, dann wissen die Reporter es vor allen anderen. _**Politik. Wirtschaft. Sport. Lokal.**_

**Scotland Yard In Bedrängnis**_  
>Ein anonymer Anruf am gestrigen Abend führte zur vorübergehenden Suspendierung des Forensikers A. aus dem Londoner Polizeirevier...<br>Nach hitzigen Diskussionen mit einigen Reportern kam es zu Handgreiflichkeiten, resultierend in der Suspendierung weiterer Polizeibeamter, darunter ein gewisser Gregory L., D.I...  
>Offenbar handelt es sich im ursprünglichen Fall um Ehebruch. Der Hinweis stammt nach Angaben unserer Zeitung von einem Londoner Privatdetektiv...<em>

Sherlock lässt die Zeitung sinken. Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Forensiker A., das ist Anderson, daran besteht kaum ein Zweifel. Ehebruch... die Affäre mit Donovan. Das würde auch die erwähnten "Handgreiflichkeiten" erklären; Donovan hat offensichtlich eine aufbrausende Persönlichkeit. Und _natürlich_ würde Lestrade die Schuld auf sich nehmen und die Strafe absitzen. _Vorübergehende Suspendierung, ha_. _Sobald die Bevölkerung ein neues Thema hat, sind alle wieder im Team. Das Yard kann sich den Verlust seiner wenigen fähigen Mitarbeiter nicht leisten. _Nein, das Problem liegt ganz woanders. **Londoner Privatdetektiv, **denkt Sherlock. Seine Gedanken fließen wie Sirup. Londoner Privatdetektive arbeiten nicht auf diese Weise. Und warum auch? Engagiert von Andersons Frau? Sie ist auf Auslandsreise _(oder so erzählen es ihm Donovans Knie)_. Warum würde ein _Privatdetektiv_... Ein **Privatdetektiv...**

Oh. _Oh_. Natürlich. _Brilliant. _Schlicht und ergreifend brilliant, und so simpel. Alles, was man brauchte, waren ein paar Fotos _(lächerlich leicht zu beschaffen) _und ein Anruf aus einer kleinen, anonymen Telefonzelle. Im Namen eines Privatdetektives. In _seinem_ Namen. Es wäre völlig untypisch für Sherlock Holmes, natürlich wäre es das- aber für die Öffentlichkeit? Ein gefundenes Fressen. Lestrade musste natürlich wissen, dass Sherlock mit der Sache nichts zu tun hatte, denn so dämlich konnte nicht mal der D.I. sein. Richtig?

_(Der Raum bleibt still, atemlos, vor seinen Augen verschwimmend, und er hat das plötzliche Bedürfnis zu schreien und die Antwort aus ihrem Versteck zu zwingen: _**Richtig**_?)_

"Sherlock", flüstert John und seine Stimme ist seltsam gepresst. Er hat das Nachtlicht eingeschaltet und den Artikel in Frage überflogen, und seine Augen sind unnachgiebig, als er Sherlocks Blick erwidert. "Sherlock. Schwör mir hier und jetzt, auf alles was dir heilig ist- schwöre auf deinen Verstand und deine Geige, dass du das nicht getan hast."

Er ist sprachlos. Mehr noch, er ist wortlos _(ohne Worte, von einem Moment auf den anderen völlig starr und kalt und still und es _**schmerzt**_). _Alles stoppt. Die Zeit selbst stauchelt, stolpert, pausiert für einen Moment, bevor sie wieder an Fahrt aufnimmt. Sherlock kann nur starren. Nebelgraue Augen und meerblaue Abgründe _(tief lichtlos dann ein Funke-)_. Johns Ausdruck entspannt sich augenblicklich und verliert seine Härte, während die kalte Wut in seinen Mundwinkeln eine andere Qualität annimmt, als sie sich auf ein neues Ziel konzentriert. _(Einen Unbekannten, eine neue Variable, jemand den er finden wird und jagen und zur Strecke bringen, denn niemand attackiert Freunde von John Hamish Watson und kommt davon, absolut niemand.)_ Jetzt sinkt er neben Sherlock auf das Bett und rauft sich durch die kurzen blonden Haare. Sie sitzen Schulter an Schulter. Sherlock mag es nicht, berührt zu werden, aber dies ist anders. Dies ist John. John ist anders. _(Dachte er.)_

"Es tut mir Leid", sagt der Doktor leise und meint es so _(kann dieser Mann lügen? Sherlock glaubt nicht daran)_, und der größere Mann presst seine Schulter ein wenig fester gegen die seines Freundes. Neues Schweigen setzt ein, aber anderes Schweigen, beredt und warm. _(Es ist John-Schweigen. Und John ist niemals _still_.) _

"Natürlich hast du nichts dergleichen getan", fährt er schließlich fort. "Es ist nur so.. so... warum würde denn jemand? Wer würde denn?" Er spricht in Halbsätzen und das sollte Sherlock wirklich mehr stören. Tut es aber nicht. _(Wann ist das passiert? Fragt er sich beiläufig, auf einer der unteren Ebenen seines Bewusstseins, denn er denkt niemals nur in eine Richtung und sein Gehirn ist endlich, endlich wach und laufend. Er kommt nicht darauf. Vielleicht war John immer schon die eine große Ausnahme aller seiner Regeln.)_ Die Fragen, die John stellt, kann er beantworten. Diese Fragen sind einfach. Die Antwort ist es nicht. Sie ist flüchtig wie Londoner Herbstnebel und genau so undurchschaubar und sie macht ihn krank.

"Moriarty natürlich."

John erschrickt nicht, als er den Namen nennt. Er zuckt auch nicht zusammen oder macht große Augen oder knirscht mit den Zähnen. Nein, er nickt, seufzt- einen lang gezogenen, tiefen Seufzer der Ergebenheit in eine unabänderliche Situation-, setzt sich gerader hin, fährt sich noch einmal durchs Haar und ruft Lestrade an.

"Hey. Ja, ich bin's. John. John Watson? Doktor, Sidekick, Saufkumpan? Genau der, mein Freund. Nein, nein warte, hör zu- _hör mir zu, Greg_- ja. Sicher ist es notwendig, du Idiot. Heute noch. Sicher, einfach- _ja, _ich weiß, aber du musst- sieh mal, entweder du kommst rüber oder wir tun es. Mein voller Ernst. Nein, Greg- _Greg, verdammt noch eins_, krieg dich ein. Schlaf noch ein paar Stunden, das kannst du wirklich mal brauchen, und _dann_..."

Er redet noch eine ganze Weile so weiter, während Sherlock neben ihm sitzt und seine blonden Haare für ihn sortiert _(sie stehen wild in alle Richtungen ab, aber Sherlock mag sie so lang, und er mag die Vorstellung von John mit Locken)_. Irgendwo im Laufe des Telefonats ändert sich der Tonfall, wird rauer und freundschaftlicher, und John lehnt sich ein wenig mehr in Sherlocks Finger und lächelt, während er spricht. Er schafft es tatsächlich, Lestrade zu einem Vier-Augen-Gespräch in 221b zu überreden- eigentlich ein Sechs-Augen-Gespräch, wenn man so pingelig sein will. _(Will er nicht.) _Erleichterung macht sich breit _(und wovor, _**wovor **_hatte er Angst?). _Sie werden reden, und wenn nichts ganz kollossal schief läuft, klärt sich die ganze Sache schneller als gedacht.

Irgendwie hat Sherlock das nicht ganz unbegründete Gefühl, dass Moriartys Berechnungen nicht stimmen.

Er weiß noch nicht, ob er das als Triumph werten kann.


	5. Lied

**Verraten (vo****n: Kettcar)**

Noch_ ein Stück geradeaus und die Straße hinunter, _  
><em>alles ist so vertraut, alles ist so friedlich. <em>  
><em>Hat sich nicht viel verändert,<br>nur der Wagen vorm Haus und die Tür steht weit offen, _  
><em>als wär jemand kurz raus. <em>  
><em>Als wäre jemand gegangen, käme gleich zurück, <em>  
><em>nimmt dich in den Arm und kümmert sich um dich. <em>  
><em>Sagt, mach dir keine Sorgen, du bist nicht allein und deckt dich zu mit den Worten: <em>  
><em>"Ich werde bei dir sein."<em>

**Jetzt hier am Zaun mit Blick auf den Garten, **  
><strong>mit Blick auf das Haus, ist alles verraten.<strong>

_Es sind die Gedanken in kurzen Momenten, _  
><em>gedacht und verdrängt, um nicht weiter zu denken. <em>  
><em>Die Schrankwand im Geiste schon dreimal zerschlagen, <em>  
><em>und wenn es so weit ist, kann man es nicht mehr ertragen. <em>  
><em>Wie man was verkauft, um vorbereitet zu sein und jetzt steht man davor <em>  
><em>und traut sich nicht mal rein. <em>  
><em>Bleibt einfach nur stehen, und erkennt erst dann, <em>  
><em>dass man sich auf den Moment nicht vorbereiten kann.<em>

**Jetzt hier am Haus mit Blick auf den Garten, **  
><strong>mit Blick auf den Zaun, ist alles verraten.<strong>

_Weil es nicht mal die Chance gab, _  
><em>Weil man einfach gegangen ist, <em>  
><em>Weil man einfach gegangen ist, <em>  
><em>als würde man ewig noch kommen und gehen und sich sehen. <em>  
><em>Weil die Worte nicht reichen, <em>  
><em>Weil Erinnerungen bleiben, <em>  
><em>Weil das Kind, das gegangen ist, <em>  
><em>jetzt vor dem Haus stehend, erkennt und vermisst, <em>  
><em>dass es kein Kind mehr ist.<em>


	6. 3: Testlauf

_Yay. Kapitel drei. Kommt schon, Leute, gönnt mir den Spaß und schreibt mir ein kleines Review, bittebitte?  
>Ich habe die ersten Kapitel überarbeitet. Langsam komme ich wieder rein in die deutsche Sprache, Gott sei's gedankt. Und keine Sorge, es wird noch spannend. Später. Irgendwann. Pinkie Promise.<br>In der unveröffentlichten Pilot-Episode von Sherlock Holmes (die ich gestern zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, und **SQUEE**) gibt es eine Szene, in der man ein Emailfenster auf Sherlocks Laptop einsehen kann. Der Name des Absenders, soweit lesbar, ist "Gregson L". Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob der Name "Gregory" fannon ist oder ob "Gregson L" lediglich einen Zufall darstellt. In jedem Falle habe ich mir in diesem Moment selbst einen Eid geschworen: Lestrades Vorname wird in meinen Geschichten niemals, _absolut niemals, _Gregson lauten.  
>Hiermit gebe ich bekannt, dass ich DAS LIED FÜR SHERLOCK entdeckt habe. Ich verrate euch den Titel, wenn ihr wisst, wer die "Sechs Personen auf der Welt" (s.u.) sind. :3<br>_

_**Zitat:** There is an East Wind coming, Watson..._

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel Drei_Test<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lass mich das noch einmal zusammenfassen."<p>

Es ist später Vormittag in London, England, und die Sonne scheint mit deutlich mehr Kraft durch die Wohzimmerfenster von 221b Baker Street und malt leuchtende Muster auf den verwaschenen roten Teppich. John und Sherlock sitzen in ihren Sesseln- John lehnt sich gerade zurück und saugt geistesabwesend an seiner Unterlippe, während Sherlock sich erwartungsvoll vorbeugt. Er hat die Beine elegant übereinander gefaltet und die verschränkten Finger auf die Knie gestützt. Fokus seiner Aufmerksamkeit ist Detective Inspector Gregory "Greg" Lestrade, seines Zeichens brillianter Mitarbeitet des Scotland Yard _(auch wenn Sherlock hier anderer Meinung ist) _und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren tatsächlich ansatzweise ausgeschlafen. _(Und sollte mich diese vorübergehende Suspendierung nicht ein ganzes Stück mehr aus der Bahn werfen? denkt der Mann bei sich._ _Aber nein, er hat tatsächlich nach Johns Anruf noch einige Stunden seelenruhig geschlummert.) _Jetzt, wach und deutlich ruhiger als noch vor einigen Minuten _(als John ihn mit Gewalt von Sherlocks süffisantem Grinsen fernhalten musste), _versucht er stirnrunzelnd, die Puzzleteile zusammenzusetzen.

"Du sagst also", beginnt er und sieht Sherlock direkt in die Augen _(er gehört zu den sechs Menschen auf dem Planeten, die dazu erwiesenermaßen in der Lage sind, und es bedurfte ihn jahrelanger Arbeit), _"Jim Moriarty hat das Versteckspiel aufgegeben, ist wieder in London aktiv und gibt uns das erste Lebenszeichen seit Monaten, um _mich_ loszuwerden?"

Ein verzweifelter Seufzer entringt sich Sherlocks Brust und er rauft sich die Haare. "_Lestrade_", sagt er und schafft es mit erschreckender Leichtigkeit, den Namen wie eine Beleidigung klingen zu lassen. "Denk nach. Es ging bei der ganzen Sache nicht um _dich._ Dein Einschreiten ist lediglich ein Bonus." Er hat geduscht und den zerknitterten Anzug vom Vortag gegen schlichte, dunkle Hosen und ein einfaches weißes Hemd eingetauscht. Beides unzweifelhaft von höchster Qualität _(und wie bezahlt jemand wie Sherlock ein Laster wie dieses?). _Seine Locken sind noch feucht und stehen nun, da sie seinen Händen hilflos ausgeliefert sind, in alle Richtungen ab. Im Licht der Mittagssonne schimmern die einzelnen Strähnen in einem dunklen Rot, und nicht zum ersten Mal ist John verblüfft über einen Beweis der Familienähnlichkeit zwischen Sherlock und Mycroft, die sich nur in den kleinsten Gesten und winzigen äußerliche Merkmalen abzeichnet. Er kneift die Augen zusammen, kratzt sich am Nasenrücken und wendet seine Gedanken wieder dem Fall zu- genauer gesagt, dem Anblick von Lestrade, der von Sherlocks Manieren unbeeindruckt seine nächste Theorie hervorbringt.

"Also nimmt Moriarty seine Arbeit als beratender Krimineller wieder auf, und seine erste Amtshandlung besteht in der Suspendierung von _Doktor Anderson_?" Irgendwie klingt Andersons Name in diesem Moment noch mehr nach einer Beleidigung als sein eigener zuvor, und Greg beißt sich im Stillen auf die Zunge. Sherlock, auf der anderen Seite, ist offensichtlich hellauf begeistert.

"Das wiederum", sagt er _(und wirklich, kann er nicht wenigstens so _tun_, als würde es ihn nicht freuen?), _"trifft die Sache auf den Punkt."

Lestrade atmet zu schnell und zu flach und er zwingt sich, tief Luft zu holen und sich zu beruhigen. Dieses ganze Gespräch ist Wahnsinn. Es ist lächerlich, wirklich _(und er spürt ein hysterisches Lachen in seiner Kehle aufsteigen)_, lächerlich, aber Sherlock scherzt nicht. Aus den Augenwinkeln kann er sehen, wie John _(immer ganz der Doktor)_ ihm einen kurzen Blick zuwirft, bevor er sich wieder Sherlock zuwendet. Beide Männer warten auf eine ausführlichere Antwort von Sherlock, irgendeine Erklärung für diesen Unsinn, während sich besagter Detektiv plötzlich wahnsinnig für die spezielle Musterung der Tapete über dem Kamin zu interessieren scheint. _Bittet mich, _sagt die spöttische Kurve seiner Lippen. Es ist Lestrade, der die Stille schließlich bricht _(und verdammt noch eins, John kennt dieses Spielchen nicht nur bereits, er ist außerdem jetzt schon besser als der Inspektor)._ Nervös befeuchtet er die trockenen Lippen mit der Zungenspitze, bevor er redet, und John neben ihm steht augenblicklich auf und verschwindet in der Küche, unzweifelhaft, um ihm etwas zu trinken zu besorgen. _(Der Mann ist auf seine ganz eigene Weise aufmerksam, denkt Greg bei sich. Es geht neben Sherlocks Erläuterungen unweigerlich unter, aber John Watson hat ein scharfes Auge für Mimik und Gestik. Sie ergänzen sich auf geradezu unheimliche Weise. Er schüttelt den Gedanken ab. In dieser Richtung wartet nichts als Wahnsinn.)_

"Sherlock", sagt der Inspektor sehr langsam und sehr deutlich, "_ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst._"

In einer übertrieben fassungslosen Geste fährt der junge Mann sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. "Wirklich, Zivilisten heutzutage." Greg knirscht mit den Zähnen und ist froh, dass John ihm eine Teetasse in die Hand drückt, bevor er etwas anderes mit ihr tun kann. Sherlocks Nase brechen, nur um ein Beispiel zu nennen. Er trinkt einen Schluck des dampfenden Getränks und ist überrascht, nicht Tee, sondern Kakao darin vorzufinden. Nein, kein Kakao- Rum mit einem _Schuss_ Kakao, denkt er und verspürt den plötzlichen Drang, John zu umarmen. _(Auf sehr männliche Weise, versteht sich.) _Der Trick ist genau so einfach wie genial- Sherlock _hasst_ heiße Schokolade.

"Ganz offensichtlich", sagt Sherlock gerade und setzt beide Füße fest auf dem Boden ab, "ist es ein Test für mich. In seiner Nachricht sagte Moriarty, er wolle-"

"Stopp", sagt John genau in dem Moment, in dem auch Lestrade ein entgeistertes "wie bitte?" entfährt. Was will Sherlock bitte andeuten? Er bedeutet dem Doktor rasch, weiterzusprechen. "Stopp", wiederholt John leise, und in seiner Stimme klingt auf einmal etwas Gefährliches mit, etwas hartes und dunkles, das zu seiner äußeren Erscheinung so wenig passt wie ein Blutmond an den Mittagshimmel. Lestrade muss unwillkürlich schlucken. _"Welche Nachricht, Sherlock?"_

_Uh oh._ Lestrade lehnt sich zurück, nippt vorsichtig an seinem Kakao und arbeitet an der für Polizisten lebenswichtigen Fähigkeit, mit seinem Hintergrund zu verschmelzen. Sherlock, auf der anderen Seite des Couchtisches, ist scheinbar völlig unbeeindruckt. Lediglich eine gehobene Augenbraue erlaubt Spekulation über seine Gedanken. "Eine CD. Dafür habe ich mir deinen Player gestern ausgeliehen. Sie kam mit der Post und ich habe den Umschlag sofort ans Yard weitergeleitet. Du warst in der Klinik." Johns stahlblaue Augen wenden sich dem Inspektor zu, nicht ungleich Suchscheinwerfern, und Lestrade fragt sich im Stillen, ob _die Waffe_ _(sie, deren Name nicht genannt werden darf) _sich im Raum befindet. Er hofft wider besseren Wissens auf das Gegenteil, als er antwortet.

"Nun, wir haben tatsächlich einen Briefumschlag zugeschickt bekommen. In einem weiteren Briefumschlag. Abgeliefert von einem Eilkurier, den wir bezahlen mussten. Es gab keinen Absender und keine weiteren Erklärungen, und ehrlich gesagt ist das Ding im Trubel gestern ziemlich untergegangen." Diesmal ist es John, der die Brauen hebt. Sherlock wedelt abweisend mit der Hand. "Unwichtige Details, Lestrade. Unwichtige Details." _(Jeder im Raum weiß, dass dies Sherlock-isch für 'daran habe ich nicht gedacht' ist, aber niemand sagt etwas. Was könnte man dazu auch sagen?)_

"In jedem Fall gab es eine Nachricht. Moriarty- ich vermute jedenfalls stark, dass er es war- drohte mir, als nächstes mein näheres Umfeld zu attackieren. Offenbar ist er unzufrieden über den Ausgang der Pool-Affäre und plant, mich loszuwerden, bevor er irgendetwas anderes versucht." Er schnieft ungehalten, aber seine gehobenen Mundwinkel verraten, dass er überaus zufrieden mit sich ist.

Lestrade fehlen die Worte. So vieles ist falsch an diesem letzten Satz, dass er nicht weiß, wo er anfangen soll. _(Seine Auswahl rangiert praktisch überall zwischen einem sarkastischen 'Ach, wirklich?' und einem gebrüllten 'warum behälst du das für dich, du Schwachkopf!') _Neben ihm seufzt John leise _(es ist ein zutiefst erschöpfter, beinahe verzweifelter Laut, und Lestrade spürt jede Unze dieser Last, als käme der Seufzer von ihm selbst),_ bevor er aufsteht und in Sherlocks Zimmer verschwindet, um besagten CD-Spieler zu holen. Lestrade atmet tief durch. "Sherlock." Der jüngere Mann fixiert den Blick seiner nebelgrauen Augen auf den Inspektor und runzelt die Stirn. "Wie wird aus deinem 'näheren Umfeld' ausgerechnet _Anderson? _Du hasst den Kerl." _Und er dich nicht weniger, mein Freund._

Sherlock verzieht das Gesicht. "Aber nicht doch, Lestrade. Ich hasse Anderson nicht mehr, als ich einen Baum hassen könnte. Oder einen Stein. Auf dem Grund der Themse. Er fällt nicht in das nötige Intelligenzspektrum, das ein Wesen haben muss, damit man es hassen kann. Es ist nicht seine Schuld." Er seufzt, leise, als wäre ihm nicht bewusst, dass er es tut. Und beinahe- für eine Sekunde nur- scheint es, als sacken seine Schultern ein wenig nach vorne._ (Lestrade blinzelt, und der Moment verfliegt.)_ "Aber ja, es ist ein Test. Und er ist noch nicht vorbei. Moriarty fängt ganz außen an, bei entfernten Kontakten und Bekanntschaften, aber der Ring wird sich zuziehen." Das stellt Lestrade nicht zufrieden. Warum sollte Moriarty jetzt Sherlocks Sozialleben anvisieren? Ihm wird schmerzlich bewusst, nicht zum ersten Mal, dass er nicht wirklich weiß, was an jenem Abend am Pool genau passiert ist. Aber er weiß nicht, wie er anfangen soll, und die Gelegenheit verstreicht.

John erspart ihnen beiden jedes weitere Wort, indem er das Objekt der gemeinsamen Begierde auf den niedrigen Couchtisch stellt und ohne viel Federlesen Play drückt.

Sie hören die Nachricht drei Mal, und dann immer wieder Teile und Auszüge. Sherlock holt seine Notizen, und John beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie gehen verschiedene Möglichkeiten durch, ergehen sich in immer wilderen Spekulationen, sehen kaum auf, als der Lieferdienst kommt und essen mit abwesender Mechanik, während die Stunden vorüberziehen. Die Aktivität hat etwas fliehendes ohne die üblichen Akten und Fotos, die jetzt wieder hervorgesucht werden. Wo als nächstes? Warum jetzt? Und wie verhindern wir es? Jede Idee verbirgt neues Unheil. Jede Frage wirft neue Fragen auf, ohne dass die wichtigen Punkte wirklich angesprochen werden. Manchmal sitzen sie für lange Minuten nur da, zu dritt auf dem Sofa, und schweigen die Tapete an. Sherlock wirft ihnen Informationen und Worte an den Kopf, wie es seine Art ist, ohne Erklärungen und- leider- ohne sichtbares Ergebnis.

Lestrade geht nicht, als die Sonne hinter den Hausdächern versinkt und die Dunstglocke über London in glühend rotes Licht taucht. Er bleibt, als sich die Diskussion im Kreis dreht, hin und her und die Worte für Stunden eine verletzende, bissige Kante haben. Er verlässt die Wohnung nicht, als Sherlock erklärt, dass er weder Anderson noch Donovan Unglück wünscht- aber dass ihr Wohlergehen ihn nicht im geringsten interessiert. Er bleibt wach, als John vorschlägt, eine Liste mit Personen zu erstellen, die Ziel des nächsten Angriffs werden könnten, und Sherlock nur verächtlich schnaubt. Er lauscht dem plötzlichen, mitternächtlichen Regenschauer, während er die Küchenregale des Appartments nach Wanzen absucht. Es ist lange nach ein Uhr am Morgen, als er schließlich auf die menschenleere Straße tritt und seinen Wagen unter hunderten sucht, um nach Hause zu fahren.

Niemand ermahnt ihn, vorsichtig zu sein. Niemand erwartet einen Anruf, um zu zeigen, dass er angekommen ist. Niemand fragt nach.

Aber er schläft mit seiner Dienstwaffe unter dem Kopfkissen, und sie findet ihren Weg wie von selbst in seinen Rucksack, als er am nächsten Tag zum Fitnessstudio geht. Er trägt sein Handy immer bei sich und ertappt sich jede halbe Stunde dabei, wie er auf das Display starrt und auf eine Nachricht wartet, die nicht kommt. Und er mustert die Menschen auf der Straße mit neuer Intensität, auf einer neuen Ebene, umgeht Abkürzungen und Parks wenn er kann und lässt seine Speisen und Getränke nicht eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen.

_(Sherlock Holmes nennt sich selbst einen Soziopathen, und Lestrade lässt ihn reden. Aber in dem Moment, in dem die Sprache auf eine Liste von Sherlock nahe stehenden Personen kam, flackerte der Blick des Detektivs für einen Sekundenbruchteil von John zu Greg und wieder zurück. Eine Sekunde nur, aber das ist schon genug. Genug für eine seltsame Mischung aus Beschützerinstinkt und Furcht, die sich irgendwo in ihm einnistet. Niemand sagt ihm, dass er vorsichtig sein soll. Aber das braucht auch niemand. Wenn Moriarty mit Sherlock Holmes' Gefühlen spielen muss, dann ganz sicher nicht über Gregory Lestrade. Nicht, wenn er es verhindern kann.)  
><em>


	7. Definition

**Soziopathie** ist ein Begriff der angloamerikanischen Psychiatrie für eine psychiatrische Störung vor allem des Sozialverhaltens der erkrankten Person.  
>Die heutige Bedeutung des Begriffes <strong>Soziopath<strong> bezieht sich auf Personen, die nicht oder nur eingeschränkt fähig sind, Mitgefühl zu empfinden, sich nur schwer in andere hineinversetzen können und die Folgen ihres Handelns nicht abwägen können.

Die dissoziale Persönlichkeitsstörung ist durch ausgeprägte Diskrepanz zwischen Verhalten und geltenden sozialen Normen gekennzeichnet. Typische Merkmale sind

*Unfähigkeit, sich in andere hineinzuversetzen  
>*Unfähigkeit zur Verantwortungsübernahme, gleichzeitig<br>*eine klare Ablehnung und Missachtung sämtlicher sozialer Normen, Regeln und Verpflichtungen  
>*Unfähigkeit, längerfristige Beziehungen aufrechtzuerhalten, jedoch<br>*keine Probleme mit der Aufnahme frischer Beziehungen  
>*geringe Frustrationstoleranz<br>*Neigung zu aggressivem und gewalttätigem Verhalten  
>*fehlendes Schuldbewusstsein<br>*Unfähigkeit, aus Erfahrungen zu lernen.

Ein weiteres Merkmal für diese Erkrankung kann eine anhaltende Reizbarkeit sein. Die Störung kann sich in oder nach der Kindheit entwickeln.


	8. 4: Drohung

**A/N:**_ Okay. OKAY. Ich muss ein Geständnis machen. Ich bin offiziell besessen von Sherlock freaking Holmes. (Ich habe den 2009-Film geliebt, davor habe ich nie mit ACD zu tun gehabt. Downey war erfrischend und brilliant. Aber Cumberbatch und Freeman bringen das ganze auf eine völlig neue Ebene. GOTT.) Jedenfalls gibt es eine geniale ff gleich hier: THERE BUT FOR THE GRACE OF JOHN WATSON. Der Schreibstil ist recht gut, es gibt wenig Rechtschreibfehler und Wiederholungen, und der wilde Gebrauch von italics und bold print macht das ganze dynamisch. Aber was ich euch empfehlen kann, ist Kapitel 5. Denn. Diese Geschichte ist. Die beste. Charakterstudie. Die ich bisher hier gefunden habe. Ich werde vermutlich eine Menge davon zitieren müssen. Alle Ehre gebührt skyfullofstars._

**Zitat: **_He does not know that his drivers draw lots to see who has the privilege of driving him that day to the next meeting; he is unaware that his personal bodyguards vie with each other to see who will be posted outside his home that night. He probably is totally unaware that his people would sacrifice their very existence for him, this man who is England, that they would make that sacrifice in a heartbeat, and count it as the greatest honor life could possibly bestow. This, then, is the type of respect he is afforded and this, the loyalty he has engendered. (skyfullofstars: There But For The Grace Of John Watson)_

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel Vier_Drohung<strong>

* * *

><p>Mycroft Holmes steht vor einem Problem.<p>

Er sieht seinen kleinen Bruder _(das Leben, das zu beschützen er geschworen hat; den Grundstein seiner Ambitionen)_- sieht seinen kleinen Bruder, wie er sich in Dinge einmischt, die zu groß für ihn sind, und weiß nicht, was er dagegen tun kann.

Sherlock hört nicht auf seinen Bruder. Sherlock hört auf niemanden. Er hat seinen eigenen Kopf- er ist die lebende Definition dieser Tatsache- und er hasst es, wenn man ihm sagt, was er tun soll. Und am allerwenigsten will er, dass sich Mycroft in seine Angelegenheiten einmischt.

_(Sherlock weiß viele Dinge über Mycroft. Und er vermutet stark- und ganz richtig- dass Mycrofts Position in der Regierung mit ihm zu tun hat. Es ärgert ihn wahnsinnig, dass sie beide mit so ähnlichen Gaben ausgestattet wurden und sich in so verschiedene Richtungen entwickelt haben. Aber das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache, der Ursprung allen Übels ist dies: Mycroft Holmes ist der einzige ihnen beiden bekannte Mensch, dessen Intellekt Sherlocks _über _ist.)_

Doktor John Hamish Watson, Kriegsveterinär, hat Veränderungen in ihre festgefahrene Beziehung gebracht. Wandel ist gut, so sagt der Volksmund, und in diesem Fall ist Mycroft gerne gewillt, dem zuzustimmen. Dr. Watson- _John_- wirft ein wachsames Auge auf Sherlock, und er wird nicht wegen ungünstiger Umstände wie _Blutsverwandtschaft _oder seines _IQs_ oder_ einer gemeinsamen Kindheit_ von Sherlock abgelehnt. Dank ihm ist der jüngere Holmes zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr auf sich allein gestellt, und das betrifft lange nicht mehr nur simple Notwendigkeiten.

John sorgt nicht nur für warme Mahlzeiten, sondern bringt Sherlock auch zum Essen. Er bringt Sherlock nicht nur ins Bett, sondern wartet auch, bis er eingeschlafen ist. Er folgt Sherlock nicht nur, sondern hält ihm den Rücken frei. Und er lässt Sherlock nicht nur reden, sondern er hört ihm_ zu._

Sherlock Holmes hat in seinem Leben viele Rollen gespielt. Er war **der Junge**, der das Periodensystem der Elemente auswendig kannte, bevor er sich die Mühe machte, Division zu verstehen. Er war **dieser Typ** an der Universität, der nachts in die Labore schlich und Reagenzgläser in die Luft jagte. Er war** unheimlich, verrückt** und** seltsam. **Eine für alle Beteiligten schmerzhafte Ära lang war er **der Junkie**, abwechselnd himmelhoch jauchzend und zu Tode betrübt, qualvoll und destruktiv. Und für viele Jahre- _viel zu lang, siebenundzwanzig Jahre zu lang-_ war er **der Freak** und** der Psychopath.**

John Watson ist die erste Person seit seinem Zerwürfnis mit Mycroft, der ihn **Mensch** sein lässt, und Sherlock weiß nicht mehr genau, wie das geht. Aber _er versucht es_. Er redet immer noch nicht mit anderen, _aber er redet mit John_. Er spielt die Geige um vier Uhr morgens,_ aber er spielt eine Melodie_. Er bringt Dinge zur Explosion, _aber er räumt danach auf_.

Natürlich ändern sich Menschen nicht über Nacht. Manchmal vergisst er Experimente in der Duschwanne. Manchmal sagt er etwas taktloses, harsches, und John erklärt ihm flüsternd, dass das ein _bisschen ungut_ war, und er lacht nur. Manchmal kriecht er in Johns Bett um sich zu wärmen, ohne einen Gedanken an gesellschaftlichen Anstand zu verschwenden, _aber er sucht Nähe_. Wenn ihm langweilig ist, dann schießt er auf die Wände des Appartments, _aber er nimmt keine Drogen mehr_. Und immer häufiger kommen sie an den Schauplatz eines Verbrechens- John ein Stück links hinter Sherlock, mit freier Sicht nach vorn und in perfekter Position für einen Schuss- und Sherlock _teilt_.

_(Ob John die Signifikanz dieser Tatsache versteht, kann Mycroft schwer einschätzen, und das fasziniert ihn besonders an 'Sherlocks Doktor'. Aber so ist es. Sherlock Holmes ist ein Mensch, der _besitzt_- Wissen oder Gegenstände, es spielt keine Rolle. Dass er zur Seite tritt und John nach seiner Meinung fragt, sich Zeit nimmt, zuhört- das ist etwas großes, und Mycroft wundert sich manchmal... aber nein, das gehört nicht hierher.)_

Er erinnert Sherlock an seine menschliche Seite. Und das ist gut. Das ist ganz außergewöhnlich und mehr, als sich Mycroft je erhofft hatte. Er ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass diese Beziehung weit mehr als nur ein Leben gerettet hat _(nach seinen Berechnungen war John zum Zeitpunkt ihres Zusammentreffens exakt dreiungsechzig Stunden von seinem zweiten Selbstmordversuch entfernt)_. Und er ist unendlich dankbar für diese Möglichkeit.

**Aber.**

Wie alles andere im Leben hat auch dies zwei Seiten.

Sherlock hat erkannt, dass er nicht alleine sein muss. Aber darüber _muss_ er zweifellos vergessen, _wie es ist_, alleine sein zu müssen. Und daraus entwickelt sich eine** Angst**- eine Angst so mächtig und profund und essentiell, dass sie alles um sich herum in die Tiefe zu reißen droht, bis man glaubt zu ersticken und alle Gedanken ausgewischt werden wie Buchstaben an einer Tafel. _(Mycroft Holmes kennt diese Angst. Oh, er kennt sie gut.) _Aber dennoch kann man nicht aufgeben, denn das wäre noch schlimmer, als mit ihr zu leben.

John Watson hat Sherlock Holmes etwas gegeben, das man verlieren kann.

Und Sherlock hat genug Mörder gefasst und genug Schrecken gesehen, um zu wissen, dass es nur weniger Sekunden bedarf, um ein Leben zu zerstören. Diese Information war nur bisher nicht _wichtig_ für ihn. Jetzt ist sie es. Und bedingt durch einen simplen Zufall, der seiner Mutter nicht einen, sondern _zwei_ Söhne geschenkt hat, ist sie nun auch wichtig für Mycroft.

Der Ringfinger seiner rechten Hand tippt ein abruptes Stakkato auf der Mahagoniplatte seines Schreibtisches._ (Es ist die einzige sichtbare nervöse Angewohnheit, die Mycroft Holmes hat. Er hat sie sich selbst beigebracht, als er nach Oxford ging. Pausenloses Stillsitzen erregt zu viel Aufmerksamkeit. Jetzt ist sie habituell, und es fasziniert ihn, wie sie sich in sein Leben einschleicht, also lässt er seine Finger machen.) _Anthea blickt von ihrem Platz neben der Bürotür auf und wirft ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, den er mit einem leisen Heben der Mundwinkel erwidert. Beruhigt wendet sie sich wieder ihrem Computer zu.

_(Heute ist ihr Geburtstag, aber natürlich behält sie ihre gewohnte Routine bei. Die Tatsache, unter diesem Mann arbeiten zu dürfen- sein Vertrauen zu besitzen- reicht ihr vollkommen, auch wenn sie ihr früheres Leben dafür aufgeben musste. Mycroft weiß natürlich Bescheid über das heutige Datum, aber er sagt nichts. Auch er wahrt seine Professionalität. Und wenn sich heute Nacht ein Stück gedeckten Apfelkuchens und eine schlichte silberne Halskette auf ihrem Küchentisch finden- nun, es passieren seltsamere Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde.)_

Das helle Klingeln seines iPhone 6 durchbricht das Klappern ihrer Tastatur und kündigt eine neue Kurznachricht an. Das Gerät befindet sich noch in der Testphase, und Mycroft liebt sein Blackberry heiß und innig, aber er respektiert einen Entwicklungsfortschritt, wenn er ihn sieht. "Nummer überprüfen", sagt er in die folgende Stille und öffnet das Mailprogramm auf seinem Computer. Anthea ist für seine Termine zuständig, aber es schadet nie, einen eigenen Blick auf alles zu werfen.

"Nummer unbekannt", meldet eine synthetische Frauenstimme. Er runzelt die Stirn- _diese Nummer haben nur seine engsten Kontakte_- aber einige der E-Mails fordern seine Aufmerksamkeit. Der Innenminister bittet um die Bestätigung der aktuellen Budgetpläne, und der Premierminister läd ihn zum Tee in seinem Landhäuschen ein. Ein netter Nachmittag mit der Familie, heißt es. Mycroft nippt an seinem Kaffee _(frisch gebrüht, Süßstoff statt Zucker, fettarme Milch- er muss der Küche danken)_ und wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit dem iPhone zu.

"Frag doch bitte Henson nach den Budgetplänen. Und streiche meine Termine am nächsten Samstag, ich bin beim Tee." Er öffnet das Nachrichtenmenu und seine entspannte Miene macht unwilligem Stirnrunzeln Platz, dann blankem Erstaunen, und schließlich stahlharter, kontrollierter Wut.

Er erhebt sich aus seinem Bürostuhl, und Anthea folgt automatisch seinem Beispiel, bevor sie überhaupt aufgesehen hat.

"Gehen wir aus, Sir?" fragt sie und blickt von ihrem Blackberry auf. Er atmet tief durch und erlaubt ihr, ihm in seinen Mantel zu helfen. _(Ihre Beziehung ist seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr platonisch. In der Welt mag er die englische Regierung repräsentieren, aber hier in diesem Büro sind sie beide nur zwei Freunde, die versuchen, sich gegenseitig den Tag ein wenig schöner zu machen. In diesem Büro sind sie einfach nur Menschen.)_ "Nein, unglücklicherweise erfordert etwas meine direkte Aufmerksamkeit. Ich habe eine neue Drohung erhalten." Er knöpft den Mantel zu und nimmt seinen Regenschirm aus dem Schirmständer.

Anthea hält inne. Sie will etwas sagen, aber ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie sollte. Mycroft bleibt in der Tür stehen und sieht sie abwartend an, bis sie lächelt, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck bleibt besorgt. "Sir. Wie werden Sie sich entscheiden?"

"Richtig, hoffe ich", sagt er und erlaubt einem kleinen Seufzer, sich in seine Stimme zu schleichen. Sie drückt seinen Arm, eine simple Geste der Zuneigung _(ich bin mir sicher),_ und er hebt leise die Mundwinkel. Dann nickt er ihr ein letztes Mal zu und verlässt das Büro.

_Richtig für England oder richtig für Sherlock?_ fragt sich die Frau, deren Name nicht Anthea ist, unwillkürlich. Aber der Gedanke bleibt nur für einen Moment. Sie hat vollstes Vertrauen darauf, dass Mycroft Holmes in der Lage ist, seine _beiden_ Lebensaufgaben unter einen Hut zu bringen. Sie wendet sich wieder den Terminen zu, arrangiert den Samstag um und sagt das Treffen mit der russischen Delegation am heutigen Abend vorsorglich ab. Dann ruft sie Agent Louis Henson an, um nach den geforderten Plänen für den Minister zu fragen.

Doch in der unteren Ecke ihres Computerbildschirms befindet sich ein Fenster. Es zeigt Ausschnitte einer Stadtkarte von London, und in seiner Mitte blinkt ein kleines rotes Licht, dass sich langsam nach Norden bewegt.  
>Anthea mag nicht in jeder Sekunde ihres Lebens bei Mycroft sein können, aber sie wird einen Teufel tun, ihn deswegen aus den Augen zu verlieren.<p> 


	9. Spiel

**Freitag, der 28.10.2011  
>14:54 Uhr<br>User: Mycroft T. Holmes**

(1) Neue Nachricht(en):  
><em><strong><br>**_**Nummer Unbekannt**_**  
><strong>Lass uns ein Spiel spielen. Du und ich.  
>Ein Experiment in Sachen Schönheit.<br>Du kannst nicht ablehnen. Es hat bereits begonnen.  
>Du bist der Nächste.<br>_


	10. 5: Mycroft

_Ich schätze, es ist Zeit für eine Haftungsausschlussklausel. (Japp. Das bedeutet Disclamer auf deutsch. Mh-hm.)_ _Also bitte: _Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Lestrade, Moriarty und der ganze Rest sind geistiges Eigentum von Arthur Conan Doyle. Ihre modernen Erben sind Eigentum von BBC (Moffat/Gatiss). Aber ich habe mir gestern Abend die DVD-Box bestellt. BALD SIND SIE MEIN. Ähemm. Ich nix verdienen mit dieses Geschicht. Dankeviel.  
><em>Uiuiui. Endlich mal ein längeres Kapitel. :) Die Handlung kommt in Schwung!<em>

**Zitat:**_ "I'm the closest thing to a friend that Sherlock Holmes is capable of having." - "What's that?" - "An enemy." (A Study In Pink)_

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel Fünf_Mycroft<strong>

* * *

><p>John starrt ungläubig in den Kühlschrank, unfähig, zu verstehen, was er sieht. Für ein paar lange Augenblicke steht er einfach nur da und atmet, tief und kontrolliert, durch die Nase ein und aus. Dann schließt er den Kühlschrank, kneift die Augen zu und wartet. <em>Vielleicht irrt er sich. Vielleicht schaut er nicht genau genug. Vielleicht wird er nicht verrückt.<em> Nach exakt fünf Sekunden hat er sich wieder weit genug unter Kontrolle, um die Metalltür erneut zu öffnen.

Mit dem gleichen Ergebnis.

Im Kühlschrank finden sich zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt: Eine halb volle Flasche Orangensaft; eine Flasche Apfelsaft; eine Flasche Champagner; ein Glas saure Gurken; eine Packung Käse in Scheiben; zwei Dosen helles Bier; eine angebrochene Dose ungezuckerter Ananas; eine geöffnete Tüte Aufbackbrötchen; eine rote Paprika; eine Packung Margarine _(Inhalt fragwürdig); _und ein Glas Kirschen _(Inhalt leider eindeutig)_.

Im Kühlschrank findet sich zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt **nicht**: Milch.

Johns Blick fällt auf die halb volle Teetasse in seiner Hand, aber er sieht sie nicht. In Gedanken geht er die letzten Tage noch einmal durch: am Mittwoch, vor fast zwei Tagen, ging er auf dem Heimweg nach seiner Schicht im St. Bart's noch zu Tesco und brachte neben diversen anderen Lebensmitteln und Gebrauchsgegenständen auch _fünf Flaschen_ Milch mit. Er weiß, dass vier dieser fünf Flaschen Milch gestern Abend noch da waren. Er _weiß_ es. Und jetzt, nur wenige Stunden später, sind sie verschwunden. Nicht einmal leere Flaschen sind zu sehen. Als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

Er ruft nicht nach Sherlock. Er weiß es mittlerweile besser. Es ist schließlich nicht dass erste Mal, dass die Milch auf mysteriöse Weise ihr Ende findet. _(John weiß bislang nicht, ob sein Mitbewohner sie für Experimente benutzt oder ob er tatsächlich ein Milch-Junkie ist. Eines Tages wird er der Sache auf den Grund gehen müssen, aber er fühlt sich noch nicht bereit dafür. Alles ist möglich. Es kann sein, dass Sherlock die Milch einfach in den Ausguss schüttet, um John zu ärgern. Zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt kann er keine Möglichkeit ausschließen, und der Gedanke stimmt ihn seltsam melancholisch. _Resigniert_, entscheidet er.)_

Der gegebene Sachverhalt bleibt allerdings bestehen, und John muss sich jetzt entscheiden: Entweder trinkt er seinen Tee heute ohne Milch, oder er tut, was ein Mann tun muss.

"Sherlock, ich gehe zu Tesco. Brauchst du irgendwas?"

Sherlock erscheint in der Tür, lautlos wie ein Geist. Er bewegt sich wie eine Katze, wenn ihm danach ist, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen und ohne jedes Geräusch. Jetzt wirft er John einen _Blick _zu- es ist einer _dieser_ Momente, in denen er versucht scheint, etwas bestimmtes zu sagen, etwas spontanes, nicht logisches, _Etwas- _und dann blinzeln beide, und der Augenblick ist vorüber. _(Augenblicke wie dieser häufen sich in letzter Zeit, und ehrlich gesagt machen sie John Angst.)_ Aber er grinst ein echtes, freundschaftliches Grinsen, und das an sich ist ein Zugeständnis, das John nicht entgeht. "Oh ja. Einiges. Aber das könntest du dir ohnehin nicht merken."

John runzelt irritiert die Stirn, aber ignoriert den Seitenhieb auf seine Intelligenz mit der Haltung eines Mannes, der Schlimmeres gewohnt ist. "Du könntest es aufschreiben, weißt du."

Und Sherlock wedelt ungeduldig mit der Hand und rollt die Augen, als gäbe es wenig Absurderes als diesen Vorschlag. "John. _Bitte. _Es ist um einiges einfacher, und auf lange Sicht logischer, wenn ich dich selbst begleite."

Nun ist John Watson kein Genie wie Sherlock Holmes oder Jim Moriarty. Aber er war für lange Jahre Soldat _(und hat überlebt)_, und er ist bis heute ein guter Doktor _(und hat durchgehalten)_, und er hätte beides kaum schaffen können, wenn er nicht eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe hätte. Er hat viele Gaben, aber vor allen anderen Menschenkenntnis, unser Doktor. Und darum sieht er auf einen Blick, was Sherlock _(in all seiner Brillianz ist er auf manchen Themengebieten hoffnungslos verloren) _nicht in tausend Worten sagen könnte: **Du allein da draußen, und ich allein hier drinnen, das macht mir Angst, John.  
><strong>

"Gut", sagt er leise. "Gehen wir zusammen."

Der Weg zu Tesco würde absolut ereignislos und langweilig verlaufen, wenn nicht genau diese Tatsache John nervös machte. Er hat ein unbestimmtes, aber ungutes Gefühl, und normalerweise kann er sich auf sein Gefühl verlassen. Immer wieder sieht er sich über die Schulter um, und es geht sogar so weit, dass _Sherlock_ ihn ermahnt, sich weniger auffällig zu verhalten. John kann selber nicht sagen, wo das Problem liegt- er sieht absolut nichts. Ihnen begegnen an einem gewöhnlichen Freitag Vormittag nur wenige Menschen, und niemand sieht auch nur im Ansatz verdächtig, gefährlich oder gar ihnen bekannt aus. Es dauert eine ganze Weile- sie stehen in Tesco an der Kasse, beladen mit Massen an Tüten, _und Sherlock zahlt tatsächlich für die Einkäufe_- bis ihm plötzlich klar wird, wo der Fehler liegt. Wo er die ganze Zeit lag. _Es ist nicht so, als wäre jemand hier, der hier nicht sein sollte. _Ganz im Gegenteil._ Jemand fehlt, den sie sehen sollten._

Mycrofts Leute sind von der Straße verschwunden.

Sherlock sagt nichts, aber natürlich hatte er den Sachverhalt schon nach drei Schritten vollständig analysiert _(der Bastard). _Sie beeilen sich auf dem Rückweg, balancieren irgendwie vier Tüten und zwei kleine Kartons von zum Teil äußerst fragwürdigem Inhalt zwischen sich und geben sich vertieft in eine Diskussion über den möglichen Nutzen eines Handstaubsaugers _(Sherlock ist fest vom Sinn einer solchen Investition überzeugt, und das allein gibt John schon sehr zu denken), _als ein Taxi neben ihnen hält. Beide Männer halten sofort inne, alle Sinne auf Hochtouren, und Johns linke Hand bewegt sich instinktiv in Richtung seiner Waffe, die unter dem Pullover in seinem Gürtel steckt. Seit ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Fall stehen sie auffälligen Taxifahrern mit mehr als nur einem Hauch Misstrauen gegenüber, und sie machen sich keinerlei Illusionen über Moriartys Ressourcen. Johns Blick rast die Gehwege entlang, während er mögliche Fluchtwege analysiert, und Sherlock hält instinktiv den Atem an, als sich die Fahrgasttür öffnet-

und Mycroft heraustritt.

Das an sich verleiht dem Tag eine neue Note auf der Skala von Eins bis Unglaublich. Aber dass Mycroft John eine Einkaufstüte abnimmt, vorangeht und über die Schulter ruft: "Also, wo waren wir?", das hat noch eine ganz andere Qualität. Das ist neu und auf eine subtile Art _falsch, _so wie es _falsch _ist, einen Rockstar im Supermarkt zu treffen. Manche Menschen gehören einfach nicht an normale, öffentliche Orte, wo sie normale, öffentliche Dinge tun. Manche Menschen sollten einen Regenschirm halten oder eine Waffe oder eine Gitarre, aber keine Einkaufstüten. Aber wir haben ja bereits geklärt, dass John Menschenkenntnis hat- gerade genug, und darum kann er eins und eins zusammenzählen und spielt das Spiel mit. _(Ihm ist außerdem nicht entgangen, dass er dank Mycroft jetzt seine Schusshand frei hat.) _Sherlock wiederum ist zwar brilliant und daher geistig schon drei Schritte weiter, hat aber die soziale Grazie eines Elefanten, und darum spricht er das kritische Thema offen mitten auf der Straße an. Er senkt nicht einmal die Stimme.

"Etwas ist vorgefallen. Etwas unerwartetes."

Mycroft nickt, gedankenverloren lächelnd, als redeten sie über das für Oktober ungewöhnlich schöne Wetter. Aber da ist ein harter Zug um seinen Mund, der auch John nicht entgeht. "Jemand hat meinen Fahrer umgebracht", sagt er in beschwingt. "Ich musste ein Taxi nehmen. Sehr unpraktisch. Wirklich, außerordentlich unpraktisch zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt."

Eine seltsame Kälte scheint von ihnen allen Besitz zu ergreifen, und sie hat nichts zu tun mit dem auffrischenden Oktoberwind. Ohne weitere Worte zu wechseln, beschleunigen sie ihre Schritte, bis sie vor der Tür zu Hausnummer 221 stehen. John schließt die Tür auf und scheucht alle nach drinnen, bevor er selbst hineingeht. Er schließt dreimal ab und legt die Kette vor, bevor er sich umdreht.

"Mrs. Hudson?" ruft er in Richtung von 221a, während er die siebzehn Stufen zu Appartment b erklimmt und seine Jacke an die Garderobe hängt. Sherlock hat bereits die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung aufgeschlossen und bringt gerade seine Einkäufe in die Küche, gefolgt von einem ungewöhnlich schweigsamen Mycroft. Die Schuhe der beiden Brüder stehen bereits unter den Garderobenhaken- Sherlocks halb übereinander, Mycrofts sorgsam geordnet und blank, der berühmte schwarze Regenschirm neben ihnen an die Wand gelehnt. Erst jetzt schwant John, wie ernst die Situation sein muss. Mycroft zieht seine Schuhe niemals aus, wenn er kommt, weil er niemals lange bleibt. Und er legt seinen Regenschirm nicht aus der Hand. Es ist eine Art Naturgesetz, wie funktionierende Photosynthese und die Tatsache, dass Regen nach unten fällt. Ein Bruch dieser Gesetzmäßigkeiten hat möglicherweise fatale Folgen für die Welt, wie er sie kennt. Schon wieder. John weiß nicht, ob er jetzt schon wieder damit umgehen kann.

Er wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich unter ihm eine Tür öffnet. Mrs. Hudson erscheint am Fuß der Treppe, eine blütenweiße Schürze umgeschlungen und das Haar in einem wirren Knoten zurückgebunden.

"John, mein Junge, schön, dass ihr zurück seid!" Sie winkt ihm mit einem hölzernen Kochlöffel zu und er kommt ihr die Treppe hinunter entgegen. Die Einkäufe in dieser Tüte sind für sie. Bereits gestern haben er und Sherlock einvernehmlich darum gebeten, dass sie das Haus nur noch in Notfällen verlässt und Fremden nicht mehr die Tür öffnet. Die ältliche Frau schalt sie beide für ihre "Überfürsorglichkeit", aber bisher hat sie sich daran gehalten. Sherlock bittet selten genug um etwas, und ob er es mag oder nicht- jeder Blinde kann sehen, dass ihn mehr mit seiner Haushälterin verbindet als nur die Miete. Sie ist wie eine Mutter für ihn, und sie geht in ihrer Rolle geradezu auf.

**Moriarty ist nicht blind.**

"Ach, danke dir, Liebes." Sie nimmt ihm die Tüte ab, unbeeindruckt von seinen Protesten, und schenkt ihm stattdessen ein warmes Lächeln. _(Aus irgendeinem Grund klingt es weder abwertend noch unangenehm, wenn Mrs. Hudson ihn _Junge_ oder _Liebes_ nennt. Es klingt nur liebevoll. John fragt sich im Stillen oft, ob es so ist, eine lebende Großmutter zu haben. Oder eine sich kümmernde Mutter. An diesem Punkt bricht er den Gedanken jedes Mal ab und beißt sich auf die Zunge.) _"Das ist so lieb von euch. Ich habe viel zu viel Suppe gekocht, wollt ihr mir nicht beim Essen helfen?" Sie zwinkert ihm zu, als er ihr den Gang hinunter in ihre kleine, sortierte Wohnung folgt. "Nur dieses eine Mal, natürlich. Ich bin eure Vermieterin, nicht eure Haushaltshilfe."

Er lacht pflichtschuldig und bezieht in der Küchentür Aufstellung, während sie dampfende Suppe in eine große Terrine füllt. 221a ist ähnlich geschnitten wie 221b, aber diese Wohnung ist voller Holzelemente und heller Tapeten und alter Möbel, die tatsächlich zusammenpassen. Es ist sehr aufgeräumt und hell, und John fühlt sich trotz des Londoner Wetters vor den Fenstern jedes Mal aufs Neue an seine Zeit in der Armee erinnert, an die spartanischen Räumlichkeiten, denen die Soldaten Leben eingehaucht haben. Der Geruch ist natürlich anders, statt Sand und Metall riecht es hier nach Politur und Essen und ein wenig nach Staub _(und er nimmt sich vor, dieser besonderen Lady in der nahen Zukunft beim Staubwischen zur Hand zu gehen). _Dennoch ist er absurderweise erleichtert, als sie ihm die Terrine in die Hand drückt und ihn hinausscheucht.

Er würde ihr danken, aber davon will sie nichts wissen. "Wollen Sie später zum Tee nach oben kommen?" fragt er stattdessen, schon halb auf der Treppe. "Mycroft ist hier. Es wäre sicher nett." _(Mrs. Hudson hat einen regelrechten Narren an Mycroft gefressen. Sherlock behauptet, es hinge mit seinen feinen britischen Manieren zusammen und er solle sich nicht so anbiedern. Die ältere Dame selbst sagte John einmal im Vertrauen, dass Mycroft immer aussieht, als müsste ihn jemand aufheitern. Der Gedanke stimmt John regelmäßig traurig, und er versucht verschämt, nicht so genau hinzusehen.)_

Ihr Gesicht leuchtet augenblicklich auf. "Oh, das wäre reizend. Wenn ich alte Frau euch Jungspunden nicht zur Last falle." Sie zwinkert ihm erneut zu, und kleine Grübchen um ihre Mundwinkel verraten ihr verstecktes Lachen und lassen sie jünger aussehen. Er grinst nur, diesmal ehrlich und seltsam befreit, und geht nach oben. Mrs. Hudson hat diese Wirkung auf Menschen.

Die Tür steht noch offen, und er schließt sie mit dem Fuß, bevor er die Terrine in die Küche bringt. Die Boxen sind irgendwo in den Untiefen von Sherlocks Zimmer verschwunden, aber alle drei Einkaufstüten stehen auf der Küchentheke aufgereiht und warten darauf, von ihm ausgepackt zu werden. Mit einem Seufzer lässt er sie stehen. Das kann bis später warten.

Sherlock und Mycroft sitzen im Wohnzimmer, aber keiner von beiden spricht. Sherlock poliert scheinbar gedankenverloren seinen Geigenbogen, aber sein Blick flackert von Zeit zu Zeit zum Gesicht seines Bruders. Es ist der ältere Holmes, der regungslos aus dem Fenster starrt. Für einen Moment ist sich John nicht einmal sicher, ob er noch atmet, so statuengleich und still ist er. Dann, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, holt Mycroft tief Luft und wendet sein Gesicht von seiner Spiegelung in der Scheibe ab.

"Du bleibst", sagt John. Es ist nicht, was er sagen_ wollte_. Es ist keine Begrüßung und keine Feststellung und keine Frage, und es ist auch kein Befehl; es ist nicht einmal ein anständiger Satz. Aber er sagt es trotzdem. Mycroft sieht ihn jetzt direkt an, eine Augenbraue gehoben, und Sherlocks Gesicht ist ein Spiegelbild dessen, und sie sind sich in diesem Moment so ähnlich, dass John sie packen und kräftig schütteln möchte- _seht ihr das nicht? Ihr gehört nebeneinander, ihr sturen Kindsköpfe_. Stattdessen seufzt er und lässt sich schwer in seinen Sessel fallen. "Sherlock schläft ohnehin nur auf dem Sofa, also kannst du genauso gut sein Bett haben. Wenn du überhaupt schläfst. Schläft in eurer Famile irgendjemand? Ist das genetisch bedingt? Gott." Er fährt sich durch die Haare und lehnt den Kopf zurück. Weder Sherlock noch Mycroft antworten ihm, aber beide heben simultan ihre andere Augenbraue, und John muss an sich halten, um nicht in hysterisches Gelächter auszubrechen. "Später", presst er heraus. "Reden wir über wichtigere Dinge. Dein Fahrer wurde umgebracht."

Ein Schatten fliegt über Mycrofts Gesicht, für einen Sekundenbruchteil nur zucken seine Mundwinkel nach unten, dann ist seine gleichgültige Miene zurück. Es ehrt John, dass es ihm gestattet ist, kleine Blicke hinter diese so sorgsam aufgebauten Fassaden zu werfen- dass diese der Welt verschlossenen Männer ausgerechnet _ihm_ genug vertrauen, um ihre Masken in seiner Gegenwart fallen zu lassen. Es jagt ihm außerdem eine Heidenangst ein.

**Was Mycroft Holmes schließlich sagt**, ist Folgendes: "Das sind die Fakten, ja. Ich nahm ein Taxi, um so schnell wie möglich herzukommen. Ich habe eine Drohung erhalten."

_(**Was Mycroft Holmes denkt**, ist Folgendes: "Ich kam aus dem Bürogebäude, und der Wagen wartete schon vor der Tür. Natürlich wusste ich sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Zum einen stand er genau außerhalb der Reichweite der Überwachungskamera; zum anderen war mir der Mann, der die Tür aufhielt, völlig fremd. Für mich arbeiten keine Fremden. Dann ist da noch die Tatsache, dass jener Mann Blutspritzer auf dem Mantel hatte; offenbar verließ er sich darauf, dass sie auf dem schwarzen Stoff nicht auffallen würden. Der Kofferraum war vor Kurzem aufgebrochen und wieder geschlossen worden, und der Mann stank geradezu nach Chloroform. Ich habe ihn keines Blickes gewürdigt und mir sofort ein Taxi gerufen, den Fahrer bestochen und bin auf direktem Wege hierhergefahren. Der Wagen ist mir gefolgt. Er steht unten vor dem Haus, auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. Die Drohung von heute morgen ist nicht die Erste, aber ich werde euch weder von den anderen Nachrichten erzählen, noch euch den genauen Wortlaut dieser SMS verraten. Es ist zu eurem eigenen Besten, auch wenn ihr das nicht versteht."_

_**Was Mycroft Holmes niemals sagen wird,** ist Folgendes: "Heute war Linus Meyers als mein Chauffeur eingetragen. Ich kenne ihn gut. Er arbeitet seit fünf Jahren und sieben Monaten für mich, und er hat gerade seinen dreiundvierzigsten Geburtstag gefeiert. Seine Frau, Rita, und seine beiden Zwillinge glauben, er arbeite als Fahrer irgendeines langweiligen, namenlosen Politikers, und er lässt sie in diesem Glauben, weil er loyal ist. Man wird ihnen erzählen, dass er in einem Verkehrsunfall umgekommen ist. Wir haben noch keine Leiche, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, und wenn es so weit ist, werde ich sie identifizieren. Das bin ich ihm schuldig. Er war ein guter Mitarbeiter, und er war ein guter Mensch, und ich fühle mich für seinen Tod verantwortlich. Der Wortlaut der letzten SMS, die ich bekommen habe, ist erschreckend ähnlich dem Wortlaut in der Nachricht, die du bekommen hast, Sherlock- und es irritiert mich, dass ich nicht weiß, wer von uns beiden in größerer Gefahr ist. Aber Meyers ist tot, und Watson lebt, und was sagt uns das? Ja, ich weiß, du hast deinen eigenen Kopf. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich einschließen und dich nie mehr nach draußen lassen in diese Welt, die gute Menschen zermalmt und ausspuckt wie Dreck. Aber das kann ich nicht. Und eines Tages werde ich deinen toten Körper identifizieren müssen, und es wird so sein, als wäre ich selbst gestorben, und davor habe ich Angst.")_

**Was John Watson hört,** ist Folgendes: "Mein Tag war schrecklich, und er ist im Begriff, noch schlimmer zu werden. Ich bin hier, weil ich sonst nirgendwo hinkann, und weil ich mich um meinen Bruder sorge, aber das werde ich euch nicht sagen. Und eigentlich bräuchte ich jetzt ein paar Minuten für mich. Aber ich bin ein Holmes, und ich bin die Britische Regierung, und ich werde mich zusammenreißen." **Was er sagt**, ist: "Ich mache uns erst einmal einen Tee, und dann sehen wir weiter."

**Was Sherlock Holmes hört**, ist Folgendes: "Das sind die paar Fakten, die ich euch im Moment zu geben gewillt bin. Der Tod meines Untergebenen geht mir nahe, und ich habe auf Impuls gehandelt und spontan ein Taxi genommen, was leicht böse hätte ausgehen können, denn die Ressourcen Moriartys reichen weit. Warum also das Risiko eingehen? Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Sherlock, und darum bin ich gekommen, um nach dir zu sehen. Außerdem habe ich zum wiederholten Male Drohungen erhalten, und es wird Zeit, dass du davon erfährst und verstehst, warum ich auf deine Nachrichten der vergangenen Tage nicht reagiert habe. Übrigens, du bist ein Idiot und benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind. Reiß dich zusammen. Wir stehen auf der selben Seite, und ich brauche dich jetzt." **Was er sagt**, ist: "Schön und gut, aber was genau willst du von uns?"

Sein Bruder lehnt sich zurück und legt die Fingerspitzen unter dem Kinn zusammen, während er nach oben starrt, als sei die Antwort auf all seiner Fragen an der Decke niedergeschrieben. Er atmet tief ein und langsam wieder aus. Dann senkt er den Blick, bis seine grauen Augen auf die Sherlocks treffen, und lächelt eines seiner berühmten, schiefen _So ist das Leben- _Lächeln.

"Ich bin hier, um dir mitzuteilen, dass ich mich gezwungen sehe, Plan Fünf Sieben Drei zu aktivieren. Ich bin hier, um Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, Sherlock."


	11. Plan

**Plan 573  
>Zuzustellen an Sherlock Holmes<br>Nur im Notfall öffnen!**

_Wenn du dies liest, und ich meine offiziell liest,  
>wenn Plan 573 in Kraft getreten ist, dann ist<br>dieses Dokument der letzte Beweis meiner  
>Existenz. Akzeptiere es, wenn du kannst. Verachte<br>es, wenn du musst. Vernichte es so bald wie möglich.  
>Und dann vergiss es, Sherlock. Lösche mich und<br>alles, was mit mir verbunden ist, aus deinen  
>Gedanken.<br>Dies ist ein Abschiedsbrief. Nenne mich ruhig  
>sentimental, kleiner Bruder. Aber du sollst wissen,<br>dass ich bei alledem immer nur dein Wohl im  
>Blick hatte. Mein Leben ist zu einer Gefahr für dich<br>und andere geworden, und es ist meine Pflicht  
>als Geheimniswahrer des Landes Großbritannien<br>und als Erbe der Familie Holmes, diese Gefahr aus  
>dem Weg zu schaffen.<br>Menschen wie du und ich können einen Unterschied  
>machen, Sherlock. Daran glaube ich nach wie vor.<br>Menschen wie du können das.  
>Es tut mir Leid, dich zurücklassen zu müssen, aber<br>ich würde es nicht wagen, wenn du nicht jemanden  
>hättest, der an meiner statt auf dich aufpasst. Du<br>wirst zurechtkommen, und du wirst auch ohne  
>deinen überfürsorglichen Bruder glücklich werden.<br>Ich bedauere, dass es so weit kommen musste-  
>dass unsere Leben sich so entwickelt haben- aber<br>ich bereue nichts._

_M.  
><em>


	12. 6: Feuer

**A/N: **_Ich vernachlässige alle meine anderen Stories wegen dieser. Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Es ist SUCHT.  
>Und GOTT. Gerade blättere ich durch Stories und sehe, dass ich einen Kommi habe. Ich habe fast geweint. Dankedankedanke. Ich dachte vorher nicht, dass es so wichtig ist, aber es hilft wirklich zu wissen, dass jemand da draußen die Story liest und mag. :)<br>Dieses Kapitel bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen. Feedback wäre der Hammer. *Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl*  
><em>

**Zitat: **_Alle deine Probleme beginnen an dem Tag, an dem du die Menschen an deiner Seite für eine Selbstverständlichkeit hältst._

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel Sechs_Feuer<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Zu Beginn war Sherlock ganz ruhig geblieben. Gut, er hatte vehement den Kopf geschüttelt und die Stirn gerunzelt, als sei die Idee nichts weiter als das- eine dumme kleine Idee von einem dummen kleinen Menschen. Er hatte die Augen gerollt und mit der Zunge geschnalzt und versucht, das Ganze abzutun. Aber weil sein Gegenüber Mycroft war, und nicht irgendwer, blieb er unbeeindruckt, und das regte Sherlock auf. Und<em> dann<em> wurde es laut.

Sherlock hatte protestiert, zunächst irritiert, dann wütend. Er hatte versucht, zu verhandeln, dann eine Diskussion gestartet, beides ohne ein Wort aus dem älteren Holmes herauszulocken. Er hatte sich geweigert, bei Plan 573 mitzumachen, und war energisch gescholten worden; er hatte aufbegehrt, auf beinahe kindische Weise, und wurde wie ein Kind zurechtgewiesen. Er flüsterte, knurrte und schrie, tobte, fluchte und warf Bücher und Sofakissen gegen Wände- ohne jeden Erfolg. Zu guter Letzt hatte er Mycroft _gebeten_, es sich zu überlegen, und das war der Punkt, an dem John den Raum verlassen hatte. Sherlock flehend, das war ein Anblick, der nicht für seine Augen bestimmt war. Mycrofts Mundwinkel zuckten erneut nach unten, aber er blieb eisern. Die Entscheidung stand, sagte er fest, und er war nicht für eine _Debatte_ gekommen, sondern für eine _Ankündigung._

Jetzt herrscht Stille im Wohnzimmer, und John riskiert einen Blick.

Die Brüder stehen sich mit einigen Metern Abstand gegenüber. Sherlocks Hand ist halb ausgestreckt, als habe er sich mitten im Satz befunden, als ihn die Starre überfiel. Mycroft hat beide Hände in den Taschen seiner Anzugsjacke vergraben, sein Rücken ist kerzengerade. Sie sind völlig still, unbeweglich wie Statuen, wie das eingefrorene Porträt eines Streits aus vergangenen Zeiten, ohne jedes Wort. Sie sind Katzen, lautlos und tödlich, die völlig aufgehen in einem Wettbewerb des simplen _Starrens, _gefangen in einem rudimentären, atemlosen Kampf um Dominanz.

Das Licht, das hinter ihnen durch die hohen Glasfenster fällt, verleiht der Szene einen unwirklichen Schein. Es verwandelt das Haar der Brüder in Flammen aus rot und braun, streckt ihre Schatten lang und gibt ihren Silhouetten eine scharfe Kante. Mit Interesse beobachtet John, was die Sonne aus ihren Gesichtern macht: Sherlocks Haut wirkt durchscheinend, das Licht bleicht die Farbe aus seinen Augen und verwandelt sie in Kristall. Mycrofts Ausdruck liegt im Schatten, seine sonst stählernen Augen sind bodenlos und schwarzglänzend wie fließende Tinte.

Nicht zum ersten Mal wird ihm der größte Unterschied zwischen den Holmes-Brüdern bewusst. Sherlock ist wie flüssiges Feuer, immer in Bewegung, in Aktion; er braucht Geschwindigkeit, er _sucht_ danach. Für ihn ist das Leben ein großer Witz, ein Spiel, und er setzt alles oder nichts, wenn etwas es schafft, sein Interesse zu wecken. Er sucht nicht nach _Kontrolle_- er will die Prozesse _verstehen_, die Impulse, die Chemie, die alles laufen lässt, und hat wenig Interesse daran, sie selbst zu lenken. Er saugt Informationen auf wie ein Schwamm, wird niemals müde, hat niemals genug. Er brennt mit einer weißglühenden Flamme, die alles in ihrer Umgebung anstecken muss, immer auf der Suche nach neuer Nahrung. Wenn sie keine findet, dann verzehrt sie sich selbst.

Mycroft, denkt John nicht ohne Faszination, Mycroft ist in mentaler Hinsicht ähnlich, aber seine daraus resultierende Lebensweise ist ganz anders.

Wo Sherlock sich für das Kleinste interessiert, die Mikroskopie, die winzigsten Bausteine, da liegt das Interesse seines Bruders im Großen. Mycroft sieht das Entstehen und den Verfall ganzer Gesellschaften, und was darunter liegt, ist für ihn uninteressant. Er sucht nach Ruhe, nach Beständigkeit, nach bleibenden Werten in einer Welt die fließt und sich im Kreis dreht und in der sich alles wiederholt. Wenn es einen gemeinsamen Nenner gibt, dann hat Mycroft ihn bereits gefunden, analysiert und in seinen Plänen eingerechnet. Er sieht alles, dieser Mann, sieht die Zusammenhänge aller Ebenen und versteht- wenn er einen Unterschied machen will, dann geht das nur von oben. So funktioniert die heutige Welt, so funktioniert der Mensch: Oben werden die Gesetze gemacht. Und unten, unten werden sie erkauft, und der Preis ist Blut.

Wenn Sherlock Feuer ist, schnell und wild und explosiv, dann ist Mycroft das leise Gift des Attentäters, das bereits durch die Adern der Stadt pulsiert- unerkannt, lautlos, einzigartig und absolut tödlich.

_Ist es dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass wir auf der gleichen Seite stehen?_

John schüttelt den Kopf und versucht, die verstörenden Gedanken loszuwerden. Er sieht sich die Szene noch einen Augenblick lang an- nichts bewegt sich außer den tanzenden Staubflocken im Sonnenlicht, und die Stille ist absolut- und dann, nach einem letzten, tiefen Seufzer, geht er duschen.

Er braucht nur wenige Minuten- es ist Katzenwäsche, präzise und effizient, wie es ihm die glühende afghanische Sonne und das Gewehrfeuer beigebracht haben. Seine Brandwunden reagieren empfindlich auf Wasser, aber John ist Arzt, er weiß, was er tut. Das redet er sich zumindest ein, während er in wilden Verrenkungen Salbe auf seinen Rücken aufträgt. _(Normalerweise würde Sherlock ihm helfen, aber Mycroft ist da, und John will nur ungern stören. Ehrlich gesagt hat er ein wenig Angst vor der Konfrontation.) _Schließlich gibt er resigniert auf. Er schlüpft in ein frisches Paar Jeans _(und er hat abgenommen, der Stoff ist zu weit, aber seine Verletzungen sind ihm dankbar) _und Socken und trottet die Treppe hinunter, zurück ins Wohnzimmer, die Tube mit der Salbe in der Hand.

"Entschuldigt die Störung, aber es dauert nicht lange. Sherlock, würdest du..."

Sein Blick trifft den von Gregory Lestrade, und es wird still im Raum.

Die Szene vor ihm hat sich denkbar geändert in den letzten zehn Minuten. Mycroft sitzt in einem der wild zusammengewürfelten Sessel und hat die Beine überschlagen. Er sieht gelangweilt aus, aber eine Spur Amusement glitzert gerade in seinen Augen. Sherlock sitzt ihm gegenüber, in ähnlicher Pose, ein Buch auf den Knien. Gerade streckt er die Hand aus, um ein paar Akten von Greg entgegenzunehmen. Der Inspektor ist mitten im Raum eingefroren, die Hand mit den Akten ausgestreckt vor sich. Seine Augen flackern über Johns freien Oberkörper und zurück zu seinem Gesicht, und John wird mit einem Mal bewusst, wie er aussehen muss, und er senkt den Blick und kämpft einen verlorenen Kampf gegen das Blut, dass ihm in die Wangen schießt.

Sherlocks Schnauben bricht die plötzliche Stille. "Man sollte meinen, du hättest in deinem Leben schon einmal einen Mann nackt gesehen, Lestrade." Er springt aus dem Sessel auf und schnappt sich die Akten, blättert, scannt. Das Buch poltert zu Boden und Lestrade zuckt zusammen und wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Detektiv vor ihm zu. "Das hier klingt langweilig", kündigt besagter Mann gerade an und lässt die Mappen neben sich auf den überladenen Tisch fallen, "aber ich werde es mir ansehen. John?"

John, beschäftigt damit, im Boden zu versinken, blickt auf. "Hm? Oh. Ja. Würdest du- ich komme nicht dran, und ich wusste nicht- ich kann später-" Er bricht ab, beschämt und verlegen, und erwidert Sherlocks Blick nur mit viel Willensstärke und noch mehr Trotz.

"Ja. Ja, natürlich. Komm, setz dich hier hin." Er zieht einen Stuh heran und fegt die darauf befindlichen Papiere mit Schwung zu Boden. John zuckt zusammen, und dann gleich nochmal, als seine Rippen protestieren, aber er durchquert folgsam den Raum und lässt sich auf den Stuhl fallen, Lehne zwischen den Beinen und Rücken frei.

"Soll ich- ich kann später wiederkommen." Lestrade verlagert das Gewicht auf das andere Bein. Sherlock sieht nicht einmal auf. "Sei nicht albern. Setz dich aufs Sofa. Oder besser- koch Tee. Erzähl mir von dem Fall. Ich höre zu." Er desinfiziert seine Finger- John hat keine Ahnung, wo der Mann jetzt Desinfektionsspray her hat, aber er hört das Zischen des Zerstäubers und riecht das Mittel, das sich in feinen Tröpfchen auf seinem Rücken ablagert. Der Deckel der Tube kratzt, als Sherlock sie öffnet und es gibt ein sattes Geräusch, als er etwas von der Salbe auf seine Finger drückt. Dann wird es kühl auf Johns Rücken, und er seufzt erleichtert und stützt den Kopf gegen die Stuhllehne, bedacht, seinen linken Arm nicht zu sehr zu belasten.

John Watson erinnert sich nicht mehr an den Abend am Pool. Er weiß noch, dass er das Haus verlassen hat, um zu Sarah zu gehen. Die folgenden sechs Stunden fehlen ihm, und Sherlock hat noch keine Anstalten gemacht, sie ihm zu erklären. John kennt den Grund dafür nicht, aber manchmal in der Nacht überfallen ihn dunkle Bilder aus Feuer und Angst, und dann ist er froh, nicht alles wissen zu müssen.

Sherlock Holmes erinnert sich mit glasklarer Genauigkeit an den Abend am Pool. Er kann sich jeden Atemzug mühelos ins Gedächtnis rufen, jedes gesprochene Wort, jeden Gedanken. Jeden einzelnen Moment. Er weiß genau, wie er zu seinen Verletzungen gekommen ist- es sind nicht viele, nur oberflächliche Kratzer, eine geprellte Rippe, ein Streifschuss an der rechten Hüfte. Aber er hat John im Tumult aus den Augen verloren, und er gibt sich insgeheim die Schuld für den weiteren Verlauf der Ereignisse. Er spricht es nicht aus. Das ist nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt.

Gregory Lestrade weiß fast nichts über den Abend am Pool. Er hat den seltsamen Eintrag auf Sherlocks Website gesehen und den in Frage kommenden Treffpunkt kurz nach Mitternacht umstellt. Er kam gerade rechtzeitig, um das Gebäude in Flammen aufgehen zu sehen. Die Bilder verfolgen ihn jede Nacht, vage Umrisse und der Geschmack nach Blut und Asche. Er hat Fragen gestellt, aber keine Antwort erhalten. Irgendwann hat er aufgegeben.

Mycroft Holmes hat Videoaufnahmen jener Nacht. Er hat das Geständnis eines der Scharfschützen, die den Vorfall überlebt haben_. _Er hat Tonbänder, und er hat Beweisstücke. Es waren seine Männer, die Sherlock aus den Trümmern gegraben haben. Seine Ärzte, die das gebrochene Etwas, das von John übrig war, wieder zusammensetzten. Er war da, von Anfang bis Ende, in der einen oder anderen Form, und es war nicht genug.

_(Er weiß, dass John seinen linken Arm auskugelte, als er sich gegen Sherlock warf und die Wucht der Explosion beide zu Boden riss. Er weiß, dass John durch den Schutt und die Glassplitter bis zum Pool gerutscht ist und sich die linke Seite und besagten Arm aufscheuerte, während er das Gewicht von Sherlocks Körper abfing. Er weiß, dass eine der umherfliegenden Gewehrkugeln den Kopf des Doktors nur um Zentimeter verfehlte und als Querschläger das Deckenlicht traf. Er weiß, dass Johns Gehirnerschütterung und seine geprellten Rippen von der Hallendecke stammen, die in Trümmern um sie herum niederging und beide Männer in den Pool katapultierte, wo sie John unter Wasser gegen den Boden drückte. Er weiß auch, dass die wütend pulsierende, weiß entzündete Verbrennungslinie auf Johns Rücken vom Kabel des Transponders stammt, über den Moriarty mit ihm kommunizierte. Er hat die Aufnahmen. Sie sind sein Memorandum.  
><em>

_Und Mycroft weiß, dass einige der Verletzungen von John Watson erst nach der Explosion entstanden, als ein verzweifelter Sherlock ihn aus dem aufgewühlten Wasser zog und inmitten einstürzender Wände und Flammen eine Herz-Lungen-Wiederbelebungsmassage durchführte. Zwei gebrochene Rippen, eine angebrochen. Es sind _diese_ Bilder jener Nacht, die ihn wirklich aufwühlen.  
><em>

_Nichts davon ist wichtig für den Moment, also behält er es für sich. Aber er weiß es. Das Einzige, das er nach wie vor nicht versteht, ist das _warum_.)_

Lestrade kommt zurück ins Wohnzimmer und reicht Mycroft eine Tasse Tee. Er sieht geschockt aus- so weit John es zwischen seinen Armen und der Stuhllehne sehen kann- und das tut ihm Leid, aber er weiß nicht, wie er sich dafür entschuldigen kann. _(Tut mir Leid, dass mich ein Verrückter in die Luft gesprengt hat?) _Stattdessen nickt er, als der Mann ihm ebenfalls eine Tasse hinstellt, und lässt Sherlock seine Arbeit machen. Er spürt den kühlen Druck der Gelkissen, die die Verbrennung davon abhalten sollen, mit seiner Kleidung zu verwachsen, und dann verschwinden die Finger von seinem Rücken.

"So. Alles fertig. Lestrade? Informationen?"

John verlässt das Zimmer mit schnellem Schritt und geht zurück nach oben, um ein sauberes Shirt anzuziehen. Aus dem Wohnzimmer dringen bereits die ersten Fetzen einer Diskussion, untermalt von Mycrofts leisem Lachen, als er die Tür erreicht. Zu spät, viel zu spät stellt sich ihm die Frage, warum besagte Tür geschlossen war- er hatte sie offen stehen lassen, er ist sich ganz sicher, und wieso-

Das leise Flüstern von Füßen hinter ihm ist kaum hörbar, aber seine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf und er wirbelt herum, den warnenden Aufschrei bereits auf den Lippen-

Dunkelheit.


	13. Liebe

Warst du jemals verliebt? Schrecklich, nicht wahr? Es macht dich angreifbar, macht dich verletzlich. Es reißt dir die Brust auf und es öffnet dein Herz und es bedeutet nur, dass jemand an dich herankommen und dich ganz einfach fertigmachen kann. Du baust diese Rüstung, du baust einen ganzen verdammten Panzer um dich herum, damit dir niemand wehtun kann. Und dann kommt ein dummer kleiner Mensch vorbei, der genau so ist wie alle anderen dummen kleinen Menschen auch, und er spaziert einfach in dein Leben...  
>Und du gibst ihm ein Stück von dir.<br>Er hat nicht danach gefragt. Irgendwann hat er etwas Dummes getan, wie dich küssen oder dich anlächeln, und auf einmal gehört dein Leben nicht mehr dir selbst. Es frisst dich auf und lässt dich weinend in der Dunkelheit zurück, und ein simpler Satz wie 'vielleicht klappt das nicht mit uns' oder 'lass uns Freunde bleiben' verwandelt sich in einen Glassplitter, der sich mitten in dein Herz bohrt. Und es tut weh. Nicht nur in deiner Einbildung. Nicht nur in deinem Kopf. Es ist ein Seelenschmerz, ein echter, brutaler, in dich hineinkriechender und dich auseinanderreißender Schmerz. Ich hasse die Liebe.

_[nach Neil Gaiman]_


	14. 7: Verschwinden

**A/N: **_Happy Times, könnte man sagen. Diese Kommis versüßen mir den Tag definitiv. Zu schade, dass der Rest meines Tages eher bescheiden war. Daher ist das heutige Kapitel etwas... anders ausgefallen, als geplant. Pech gehabt, Johnny-Boy. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. ;3_

**Zitat:** _Die Wahrheit ist doch: Wir sind alle nur ein Haufen Kinder, die wissen wollen, was Liebe ist._

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel Sieben_Verschwinden<strong>

* * *

><p>"Also? Wirst du dir die Sache ansehen?"<p>

Gregory Lestrade ist ein guter Detective Inspector, ein passabler Kollege, ein trinkfester Kumpan, und ja: Er hat seinen Stolz. Nichts von alledem zählt viel in der Welt von Sherlock Holmes. Jetzt gerade nimmt seine Stimme einen flehentlichen Klang an, und er hasst sich selbst ein wenig dafür. Aber wie er einst (_und wie lange ist das jetzt schon her, ein halbes Jahr beinahe_) zu John sagte: Er ist verzweifelt. Und Sherlock Holmes ist nicht nur ein großer Mann, sondern endlich auch auf dem Weg, sich zu einem guten Menschen zu entwickeln. Also schluckt der D.I. seinen Stolz und bittet.

_(Vor knapp sechs Jahren stand er vor einer der größten Entscheidungen seines Lebens: Entweder er lebt sein Leben weiter, tut seinen Job und macht den Sprung nach ganz oben. Oder er lässt sich auf einen brillianten, vereinsamten Junkie ein, riskiert seine Beförderung, und fängt einen Serienmörder. Er hat seither schon oft an seinem Verstand gezweifelt, aber niemals an der Richtigkeit seines Entschlusses.)_

Sherlock zupft gedankenverloren an den Saiten seiner Geige und starrt an die Decke. _Pling. _"Hm?" Seine Augen, eisblau im Licht, wandern langsam an der Tapete entlang bis zu Lestrades Gesicht und bleiben dort hängen. "Oh. Der Fall." _Pling. _"Langweilig. Aber von mir aus." _Pling, pling. _"Ich muss verzweifelt sein." _(Die Ironie dieser Worte bleibt Lestrade nicht verborgen.) _"Kommt darauf an, ob John dieses Wochenende Zeit hat." _Pling._

Lestrade denkt an Prellungen und Blutergüsse, an Haut in allen Farben von gelb bis violett. Er denkt an gebrochene Rippen und an weiß entzündete Brandwunden. Und er denkt an einen kleinen Fleck pinker Haut über Johns linkem Schlüsselbein, nicht größer als ein Fingerabdruck- die Eintrittswunde einer Kugel, so unscheinbar, die sich auf der anderen Seite wie eine exotische Blume über sein gesamtes Schulterblatt erstreckt. Er denkt, dass John im Bett liegen sollte mit Tee und einem Buch und Ruhe, und er hasst sich selbst ein kleines bisschen mehr. Aber er _weiß_, dass er Sherlock braucht. Und Sherlock, so bizarr es klingt,_ Sherlock braucht John._

_Pling. Pling._

"Ich frage ihn." Geschlagen stößt er sich vom Türrahmen ab und wendet sich zur Treppe. Sherlock nickt abwesend, zupft an seiner Geige und übt sich in Schweigen. Mycroft verzieht das Gesicht- ein winziges Zucken nur, das vermutlich etwas bedeutet, aber Lestrade kann diesen dunklen Mann nicht lesen und hat lange aufgehört, es zu versuchen. Mit einem letzten Seufzer betritt er die erste Stufe in den zweiten Stock von Baker Street 221.

Er war noch nie hier oben, nicht einmal während der letzten Drogenrazzia vor einigen Monaten. Es ist seltsam, zu wissen, dass hier jemand wohnt. Wieder einmal wird ihm klar, dass er nur wenig über den _Menschen_ John Watson weiß- ja, er ist Arzt, er ist Sherlocks Mitbewohner, er war Soldat. Vielleicht wüsste er doch schon eine ganze Menge, wenn er sich die Zeit nähme, die Teile zusammenzusetzen. So oder so, _John ist ein guter Mann,_ und er ist gerne bereit, den Abend über einem Bier in einer nahe gelegenene Kneipe ausklingen zu lassen. Man kann gut mit ihm reden. Aber er redet selten über sich selbst.

Die Treppe endet in einem schmalen Flur mit heller Tapete. Über ihm in der Decke befindet sich nur noch die Dachluke zum Speicher; Dachschrägen grenzen den Gang zu beiden Seiten ab. Nach vorne gibt es nur eine einzige Tür, dunkle Maserung, heller Rahmen. Er klopft gegen das gebleichte Holz der Fassung, als sei die Tür selbst ein Schritt zu weit. "John?"

Er bekommt keine Antwort und kommt sich dumm vor, wie er hier auf dem Treppenabsatz wartet. Unter ihm hört er Stimmen lauter werden- streitet sich Sherlock mit seinem Bruder?- und dann abrupt das Sägen einer gepeinigten Geige. Das Geräusch lässt ihn zusammenzucken. Er klopft erneut. "John. Kann ich reinkommen?"

Die Stille hält an, nur unterbrochen vom gequälten Heulen des Instruments aus dem Wohnzimmer. Langsam macht sich Unbehagen der anderen Art in Lestrade breit. Er denkt erneut an Prellungen und Brüche. _Was, wenn John zusammengebrochen ist?_ Aber alle guten Dinge sind drei. Diesmal klopft er an die Tür, hart und schnell. Keine Antwort. "John, ich komme jetzt rein."

Er drückt die Klinke nach unten, und die Tür schwingt lautlos nach innen auf.

Der Raum vor ihm ist klein, offen und penibelst sauber. Vor Lestrades Augen erstreckt sich heller Holzfußboden, umsäumt von zitronengelben Wänden, auf der rechten Seite von einer Dachschräge eingegrenzt. Darunter steht ein schmales Bett. Es ist sorgfältig gemacht, das Kissen ist exakt mittig platziert, wie in einem Hotelzimmer. Dahinter steht eine einfache Kommode aus dunklem Holz, auf der einige gerahmte Fotos platziert sind. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes geht eine weitere Tür ab, wohl ins Badezimmer; daneben steht ein einfaches Bücherregal mit einigen zerlesenen Taschenbüchern und Alben. Im unteren Regalfach ruht eine dunkle Holzkiste. Unter dem von sachte schwingenden Vorhängen gesäumten Fenster steht ein Schreibtisch mit einigen Schubfächern, und ein rollfähiger Bürostuhl rundet das Mobiliar ab.

Der Raum wirkt karg, beinahe unberührt, und der Anblick stimmt Lestrade seltsam melancholisch. Wenig deutet darauf hin, dass hier tatsächlich jemand wohnt.

Es ist außerdem menschenleer. Mit anderen Worten: Kein John.

Irritiert tritt Lestrade über die Schwelle und sieht sich genauer um. Ein Handtuch ist über das Fußende des Bettes gebreitet; es ist noch feucht von der letzten Dusche. Der Inspektor zögert eine Sekunde, dann klopft er an die Tür zum Badezimmer. Er denkt kurz, dass es wirklich unangenehm wäre, John auf der Toilette zu erwischen, aber als er keine Antwort erhält, öffnet er kurzerhand auch diese Tür. Ein kleineres, milchiges Fenster bricht das Licht und erhellt steril weiße Kacheln, Keramik und ein kleines Wandregal, in dem sich neben ein paar Rollen Toilettenpapier nur eine Kulturtasche, Handseife und ein Becher mit einer zerstrubbelten Zahnbürste befinden. Auch hier gilt: Der Raum enthält nur das Nötigste, alles ist penibel geordnet, kein John.

Er zuckt zusammen wie ertappt, als hinter ihm die Zimmertür zuschlägt. Es dauert einige Sekunden, bis ihm klar wird, dass der Wind sie zugeworfen hat, und für einen Moment schämt er sich seiner Schreckhaftigkeit. Aber dann- _Wind. Aus dem offenen Fenster. Warum ist bei diesem Wetter das Fenster offen?_

Ein rascher Blick nach draußen zeigt, dass das Zimmer auf einen Hinterhof hinausgeht und nicht auf die Straße. Unter dem Fenster befindet sich ein kleiner Giebel- wahrscheinlich Sherlock's Zimmer, wenn man sich den Schnitt der Wohnung ins Gedächtnis ruft- und darunter liegt ein kleiner gepflasterter Hof mit hohen Steinmauern. Einige Tonnen stehen gegen die rückwärtige Wand, neben einem gusseisernen Törchen, von dem der schwarze Lack blättert. Die Regenwolken hängen schwer am Himmel und ersticken die Sonnenwärme. Hinter der Backsteinmauer, außer Sicht, fährt gerade ein Wagen vorbei. Ansonsten ist niemand zu sehen.

Lestrade lässt das Fenster offen und stolpert die Treppe wieder nach unten, zurück ins Wohnzimmer und hinein in einen wilden personifizierten Sturm mit Namen Sherlock, der danach zu trachten scheint, sämtliche Bücherstapel im Raum in Bücher_haufen_ zu verwandeln. In der Mitte des Chaos sitzt Mycroft wie Mensch gewordene Langeweile und liest die Polizeiakten. Lestrade starrt fassungslos, eine Sekunde, zwei, dann beschließt er, dass er sich diese Familie jetzt nicht antun kann. Stattdessen wandert er rückwärts wieder aus dem Raum und ins Erdgeschoss hinunter.

Johns schwarze Winterjacke hängt nach wie vor an der Garderobe. Darunter stehen seine Schuhe. Er befindet sich also offensichtlich noch im Haus. Lestrade saugt gerade unschlüssig an seiner Unterlippe, als von oben ein lautes Krachen ertönt. Damit steht sein Entschluss fest.

Mrs. Hudson öffnet nach dem ersten Klopfen, wie immer adrett gekleidet in ein pinkes Kostüm mit passendem Halsschmuck und Makeup. Sie scheint mäßig überrascht über sein Erscheinen. "Inspektor, wie nett. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Ihre Augen flackern für einen Sekundenbruchteil zur Treppe nach oben, bevor sie zu seinem Gesicht zurückfinden. "Ist etwas passiert?"

Lestrade hält ein vorschnelles Nein zurück. Er will die ältliche Dame nicht beunruhigen, aber im Moment weiß er selbst nicht genau, was eigentlich los ist. "Mrs. Hudson, verzeihen Sie meine Störung, aber haben sie John gesehen?"

Sie sieht ihn erstaunt an. "Natürlich", sagt sie und er will schon aufatmen, da fügt sie hinzu, "vor nicht einmal zwei Stunden. Er hat mir die Einkäufe gebracht, der liebe Junge. Ich wollte später zum Tee nach oben kommen." Sie denkt kurz nach, einen Finger an die Wange gelegt. "Seither ist außer Ihnen niemand mehr hier gewesen. Niemand außer dem Mülldienst. Die netten Jungs holen meine Tonnen immer im Hof ab- in meinem Alter macht die Hüfte leider Probleme, wissen Sie."

Lestrade nickt, in Gedanken schon wieder woanders, und dankt ihr für ihre Hilfe, bevor er wieder nach oben zurückgeht. Sherlock hat sich inzwischen dramatisch vor dem Fenster positioniert; sein langer Schatten fällt genau auf Mycrofts Gesicht, der sich davon aber nicht im Geringsten beim Lesen stören lässt. _Wenigstens wirft er keine Bücher mehr durch die Gegend,_ denkt Lestrade. Bei seinem Eintreten sehen beide Brüder auf, und für einen Moment fühlt der Inspektor sich unheimlich nackt unter der vereinten Kraft von zwei Paar suchender, grauer Augen; dann wendet Mycroft seine Aufmerksamkeit der Zeitung auf dem Sofatisch zu, und die drückende Spannung in der Luft lässt ein wenig nach.

Bis Sherlock in Lestrades Gesicht findet, was er sucht, und sein eigener Gesichtsausdruck entgleist.

"Lestrade", sagt er, und seine Stimme _zittert,_ gespannt wie eine Bogensehne. "Wo ist John?"

Der Inspektor breitet hilflos die Arme aus. "Er ist nicht in seinem Zimmer, aber seine Sachen sind noch hier. Sag du es mir. Gibt es einen Geheimgang durch den Kamin, von dem ich nichts weiß?" Sein Versuch, einen Witz zu machen, fällt wie ein Stein in die folgende Sekunde absoluter Stille. Dann prescht Sherlock an ihm vorbei, drückt ihn in den Türrahmen in seiner Hast, und rennt die Treppe hinauf. Lestrade sieht ihm nach, verwirrt und mehr als nur ein wenig beunruhigt, und überhört beinahe das leise Rascheln von Papier hinter ihm, gefolgt von einem kaum gehauchten: "_Ah._"

Als er sich wieder umdreht, hat Mycroft sich bereits erhoben und die Zeitung ordentlich gefaltet auf dem Stuhl deponiert. "Wohin-" beginnt er, aber er kommt nicht weit. "Nun", unterbricht ihn der ältere Holmes und geht an ihm vorbei zur Treppe, "ich empfehle mich. Es war nett, Sie einmal wieder zu sehen, Inspektor." Ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück wandert er die Stufen hinunter, nimmt seinen Mantel und seinen Regenschirm von der Garderobe und geht zur Haustür hinaus.

Lestrade hat kaum Zeit, das Ganze zu verarbeiten, als von oben Lärm zu hören ist. Zusammenzuckend erinnert er sich an die penible Ordnung in Johns Zimmer und an Sherlocks Respektlosigkeit, wenn es um Privatsphäre geht, und beschließt, Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben. Er findet den Detektiv halb auf dem Schreibtisch, waghalsig weit aus dem Fenster gebeugt und vor sich hin murmelnd.

"...Abriss im Moos, auf den Dachziegeln hier und hier... Aber es sind bestimmt fünf Meter, eher sechs, wie haben sie..."

Langsam schwant Lestrade, dass es hier um mehr geht als einen kleinen Abstecher zu den Nachbarn. Es dämmert ihm, dass John möglicherweise unfreiwillig das Gebäude verlassen hat; dass zehn Minuten tatsächlich ausreichen könnten, um einen Menschen verschwinden zu lassen. Und Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck, als er sich am Fensterrahmen wieder ins Zimmer zurückzieht, spricht Bände.

Mycroft schließt die Tür des Appartmenthauses 221 Baker Street hinter sich und atmet tief die kühle Luft des frühen Nachmittages. Dann richtet er seinen Mantelkragen, schwenkt seinen Schirm und spaziert die Straße hinunter. Er muss nicht weit gehen. Bereits nach wenigen Metern hält ein schwarzer Wagen am Bordstein neben ihm, und die Beifahrertür öffnet sich.

"So ist das", flüstert er, halb amüsiert ob der offenen Dreistigkeit dieser Aktion, halb enttäuscht. Laut fragt er den Fahrer: "Es ist also meine Entscheidung?"

Ein nichts sagendes Gesicht wendet sich ihm zu, die Augen trotz des trüben Wetters hinter einer dunklen Brille verborgen, die Stimme flach und konturlos. "Nun, Sie können dort stehen und spekulieren, Mr. Holmes. Oder Sie steigen ein und finden die Wahrheit selbst heraus."

Mycroft lacht, humorlos und hart. "Wahrheit. Was soll das schon bedeuten?"

Der Mann erwidert nichts. Er starrt bewegungslos durch die Windschutzscheibe nach vorne, die Miene ausdruckslos. Aber als sich die Beifahrertür schließt und der Sicherheitsgurt neben ihm mit leisem Klicken einrastet, erlaubt er sich ein schmales Lächeln. Und der Wagen ordnet sich in die Spur ein und verschwindet um die nächste Straßenecke.

Mycroft faltet die Hände um den Griff seines Schirms und schweigt.


	15. Erinnerung

_"Du blutest."  
>"Du auch."<br>"Hmm. Stimmt. Aber die anderen haben noch viel mehr geblutet."  
>"Sie haben dich geärgert. Das ist ganz allein mein Job."<br>"Hey!"  
>"Du weißt, was ich meine."<br>"Jaja. ...My? Danke."_

_"Es sieht genau gleich aus. Haben wir das gleiche Blut?"_  
><em>"Wir haben die gleiche Blutgruppe, ja."<em>  
><em>"Cool."<em>  
><em>"Findest du?"<em>  
><em>"Klar! Du und ich, wir sind gleich!"<em>

_"Du und ich."_  
><em>"Das sagtest du schon."<em>  
><em>"Nein. Ich meine du und ich. Zusammen. Immer. Vergiss die Anderen. Du und ich."<em>  
><em>"Natürlich, kleiner Bruder. Immer."<em>


	16. 8: Fallen

**A/N: **_Dieses Kapitel. Ich meine. Uh. Es ist nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Aber ich denke, es ist gut so. Irgendwie. Gut, was heißt gut? Egal. Viel Vergnügen._

**Warnung: **_Ich weiß nicht genau wovor, aber es klingt irgendwie richtig, eine Warnung auszusprechen...  
><em>

**Zitat: **_Ich frage mich, wie viel Spuk und Heimsuchung ungemeldet bleibt, weil Kettenrasseln und Heulen noch immer besser sind als ein leeres Haus. (A Soft World)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel Acht_Fallen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Die von Ihnen gewählte Rufnummer ist zur Zeit nicht vergeben. Tüüüt. Die von Ihnen gewählte..."<em>**

Sherlock lässt das Blackberry aus seiner Hand auf den Boden gleiten. Ihn wundert gerade nichts mehr. Er hat nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, sich aufzuregen. Seine Augen wandern langsam an der Wand entlang, hangeln sich von Schnörkel zu Schnörkel über die Tapete, bis sie die weiß getünchte Decke erreichen. Er folgt den spinnwebenartigen Rissen im Putz, wie sie an den unmöglichsten Stellen abknicken und brechen, jeder feine Sprung vertraut wie die Linien seiner Hand. Sein Blick verschwimmt- schon wieder, aber auch darüber kann er sich nicht mehr brüskieren, ihm fehlt die Energie. Er hat die Bedürfnisse seines Körpers zu lange aus seinem Bewusstsein verbannt, und jetzt zahlt er den Preis.

Sein Kopf rutscht tiefer in die Sofakissen, als die Spannung in seinen Muskeln nachlässt. Von allen Seiten kriecht die Schwärze näher, langsam und unbarmherzig, wie Fäden aus Teer im starken Kontrast zum hellen Stoff unter ihm. Wie sein Haar im Schein der Straßenlaternen, denkt er, wenn das weiße Neonlicht die Farbe aus allem bleicht. Die flüssige Dunkelheit malt Zeichen in den Stickmustern der Kissen, Buchstaben, ein Wort, _JohnJohnJohnJohn_ und er liest es wieder und wieder auf seinem unaufhaltsamen Weg in die Ohnmacht, wie ein stummes Gebet, auf ewig eingebrannt in seine Augenlider.

_**"Mrs. Hudson! Ist es nicht Zeit für Ihre Medizin? Unten? In Ihrer Wohnung?"**_

Martha Hudson lässt die Fernbedienung aus ihrer Hand auf den Boden gleiten. Das Gerät verstummt, flackerndes Licht macht elektrisch summender Dunkelheit Platz. Sie ist müde. Sie ist _es _müde, das Warten, das Nichts-tun-können, das Zusehen-müssen. Aber sie bleibt wach. _Nur noch eine Weile. Eine Stunde. Zwei._ Lauscht auf ein Geräusch aus der Wohnung über ihr, irgendeinen Hinweis auf Leben in 221b. Lauscht auf das leise Knarren von Treppenstufen unter müden Füßen, das nicht kommt. Sie dachte, der Lärm, die Schreie, das Zerbrechen von Porzellan wären der schlimme Part gewesen. Sie hat sich geirrt. Dieses Schweigen ist schlimmer, denn es erinnert sie an_ vorher_.

Es ist _vor John_, nach nur zwei Tagen ist es bereits_ vor John_, aber schlimmer, dunkler, _kälter_. Und John, und Sherlock- ihre Jungs, die ihr ans Herz gewachsen sind wie ihr eigener Sohn, den sie nicht mehr oft zu Gesicht bekommt- John ist _fort_, und er hat Sherlock mitgenommen. Sie wollte mit ihm reden, aber er wies sie ab, die Stimme wie Säure und der Blick wie Eis. Jetzt denkt sie, sie hätte beharrlicher bleiben sollen._ Aber._ Ist sie die Richtige dafür? Ist die ganze Sache nicht ihre Schuld, so einfach getäuscht von den Uniformen des Mülldienstes? Sherlock war nie gut darin, sich selbst auszuhalten, nein, _das war er nie_. Sie steht auf, die weichen Sohlen ihrer Hausschuhe rascheln auf den Holzdielen, und geht in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie bleibt wach, nur noch eine Weile, eine Stunde, zwei. Und sie betet.

_**"...Schande, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen sehen wir uns leider dazu gezwungen..."**  
><em>

Gregory lässt die leere Dose aus seiner Hand auf den Boden gleiten. Es klappert blechern, als sie auf andere ihresgleichen trifft, und er zuckt gepeinigt zusammen, bewegt sich jedoch ansonsten nicht. Seine Augen wandern ziellos über die fadenscheinige Tapete, über Wellen und Streifen und abgewetzte Flecken wie Jahresringe, aber er sieht sie nicht wirklich. Seine Gedanken sind woanders, in einem anderen Raum, auf einer anderen Tapete. Für einen Moment meint er, abgegriffenes Leder und feuchte Tinte riechen zu können, aber der Augenblick verfliegt und hinterlässt nur den sauren Gestank schalen Bieres auf dem billigen Polyester des Sofabezuges.

Das Möbelstück ist nicht groß genug, um bequem darauf zu liegen. Aber das ist in Ordnung. Ihm ist nicht nach Bequemlichkeit. Ihm ist überhaupt nicht nach viel im Moment. Der Fernseher malt Flecken unsteten Lichts auf den verblichenen Teppich und das Chaos in der Wohnung, rast durch lautlose Bilder eines Lebens, das auch ohne ihn weitergeht. Zischend öffnet sich eine weitere Dose, und mit jedem Schluck verliert die Realität ein wenig mehr an Fokus, an Schärfe, entgleitet ihm und macht kalter Schwärze Platz. Er ist beinahe froh über das scharfe Stechen in seinen gegen die Enge protestierenden Beinen. Der Schmerz ist seine letzte Erinnerung daran, dass er noch hier ist.

**_"Kein Signal gefunden. Ändern Sie Ihre Suchanfrage oder versuchen Sie..."_**

Die Frau, deren Name nicht Anthea ist, lässt den Kugelschreiber aus ihrer Hand auf den Boden gleiten. Sie ist erschöpft- mehr noch, sie ist ausgelaugt. Ihre Augen wandern über den flirrenden Bildschirm vor ihr. Sie hat alle ihr bekannten Quellen konsultiert, alle Ressourcen genutzt. Das Signal des Chips aus Mycroft Holmes' Schuhen führte zu einem Glasmüllcontainer in einem Wohngebiet nahe der Themse. Sie befinden sich noch in der Analyse, bisher ohne Ergebnis. Der schwarze Regenschirm, sein Erkennungszeichen, ist bereits wieder zurück aus dem Labor. Ihr Blick fällt auf das verbogene Metall und den zerfetzten Stoff im Schirmständer neben der Tür, und eine neue Welle der Hoffnungslosigkeit überfällt sie.

Es sollte einen dritten Chip geben, vergraben in einem Backenzahn bei der letzten Wurzelbehandlung, und auf diesen konzentrieren sich die aktuellen Bemühungen. Aber das Signal ist schwach, flackernd, und bislang kann sie den Standort nur auf _irgendwo im Vereinigten Königreich _eingrenzen. Die Kameradatenauswertung über den schwarzen Wagen auf der Baker Street läuft, ebenso die Gesichtserkennung für Jim Moriarty und sieben seiner als hochrangig identifizierten, noch lebenden Untergebenen. Nichts. Und sie sitzt hier und kritzelt Strichmännchen auf ihren Notizblock, weil sie absolut nichts tun kann außer warten.

_**"Es steht Ihnen nicht zu, diese Fragen zu stellen. Sehen Sie lieber zu..."**_

Sally lässt ihre Tasche aus ihrer Hand auf den Boden gleiten. Sie sollte gehen, wirklich, das sollte sie- es ist beinahe zehn, die Büroräume des Yard sind leer. Aber sie kann sich noch nicht überwinden, aufzustehen. Sie hat schon oft Überstunden gemacht, endlose Nächte in diesem Stuhl an diesem Tisch verbracht. Warum sollte es heute anders sein? Sie scheut vor der Frage zurück, denn sie kennt die Antwort. All ihre Überstunden waren das Produkt der Verbissenheit ihres Chefs. Lestrades Verbissenheit, die ihn wachgehalten hat über alten Akten und frischer Druckerschwärze; das und der schwarze Kaffee, den _sie_ regelmäßig vom Cafe an der Straßenecke holte.

Beinahe gegen ihren Willen legt sie den Kopf zurück, bis sie kopfüber in das Büro sehen kann. _Sein _Büro. Fast erwartet sie, den schwachen Schein des Computermonitors durch das Milchglas schimmern zu sehen, das Quietschen des Ledersofas zu hören, wenn er die Beine hochlegt, oder das Rascheln von Akten. Aber alles, was sie sieht, ist ihre eigene Reflektion in der Scheibe, mit müden Augen und einem bitteren Zug um den Mund. _Es ist nicht fair, _denkt sie, aber ist es das denn jemals? Was nützt all die harte Arbeit, was nützen hunderte gefasste Mörder und Verbrecher, wenn man am Ende selbst vor dem Recht in die Knie gehen muss? Ihre Finger angeln erneut nach dem Griff ihrer Tasche, aber sie steht noch nicht auf. Für ein paar gestohlene Minuten nur schließt sie die Augen und denkt an vergangene Zeiten.

**_"Ich verliere langsam die Geduld, Mr. Holmes. Das Angebot..."_**

Mycroft lässt die Plastikflasche aus seiner Hand auf den Boden gleiten. Sie rollt über den leicht abschüssigen Stein bis zur Rinne in der Mitte des Raumes und malt eine dunkle Spur aus feinen Tropfen auf das poröse Material. Er hat nicht die Muße, sich damit zu beschäftigen. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, aber seine Lider flackern im Takt zu seinen rasenden Gedanken. Messen, lesen, verstehen, auswerten. Jede Information wird gesondert untersucht und betrachtet wie unter einem Mikroskop. Sein Körper ist müde, aber sein Verstand ist schärfer denn je, und der Kopf obsiegt über den Körper. Seine Schmerzen verblassen unter dem psychischen Ansturm zu unwichtigem Hintergrundrauschen.

Vor exakt zwei Tagen, sieben Stunden, vierunddreißig Minuten und _neun, zehn, elf_ Sekunden stieg er auf der Baker Street in den schwarzen Wagen. Ein Teil seines Gehirns kennt die genaue Zeit, immer, unablässig zählend, und während er sich den gelegentlichen Blick auf das Handgelenk antrainiert hat, hat er doch nie in seinem Leben wirklich eine Uhr gebraucht. Es ist praktisch in Zeiten wie diesen. Überaus nützlich. Und frustrierend. Der Raum enthält nichts außer der Pritsche, nichts als weiße Wände und grauen Stein und einen Lüftungsschacht in der Größe seines Kopfes über dem Schlafplatz. _Zweiundvierzig, dreiundvierzig._ Er kann mühelos lange Zeiten ohne Schlaf auskommen, aber vor der Entführung stand die Vorbereitung der Wahlen in Papua, und er hat sein Limit ausgereizt._ Sechzig. Eins. Zwei._ In einer Stunde werden sie ihm einen Teller unter der Tür durchschieben, und dann beginnt der Abend. Dann kann er in Ruhe schlafen._ Fünfzehn, sechzehn._ Bis dahin sammelt er Daten und plant seine Rache.

**_"Aber reden wir nicht über mich, Johnny-Boy. Reden wir über Dylan Moor..."_**

John lässt den Revolver aus seiner Hand auf den Boden gleiten. Mit hellem Klirren trifft Metall auf Stein, und es klingt wie schriller Spott, wie Hohn. _Ich bin hier, heb mich auf, benutz mich._ Er weicht zurück, einen Schritt, zwei, dann trifft sein Rücken auf Widerstand. Wunde, entzündete Haut protestiert mit sengender Vehemenz gegen die grobe Behandlung, aber er hat keine Kraft mehr, sich umzusetzen. Erschöpfung zieht ihn nach unten, und er gibt ihr nach, ausgelaugt von Stunden über Stunden des Widerstandes, von Hunger und Durst und von Angst.

Seine Augen wandern über die schmutzig weißen Kacheln an den Wänden, über roten Rost und Sand in den Fugen. Und über Worte. Sie sind überall, die Worte. Die Namen. Präzise Strichführung _Carlo Santes _in schwarzem Marker _Louis Matthew, _klar und sauber und gerade _Miles Norrington, _und er kann sie nicht _nicht _sehen. Da ist kein Platz für seine Augen ohne Worte. _Renata Orland. _Sie stehen still und fordernd und anklagend, an der Decke _Fred Ians, _auf dem Boden _James Scott,_ auf seiner Haut. Seine Arme, seine Beine, seine Brust, Mahnmale und Brandzeichen und Selbsthass. Er schließt die Augen, kneift sie zu, bis es schmerzt. Dann legt er sich hin, lang auf die Seite- seine Rippen und sein verbrannter Rücken lassen wenig Spielraum für eine bequemere Position. _Dylan Moor. _Er wartet auf den Schlaf. Wartet und versucht zu vergessen, dass nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt eine Kugel auf ihn wartet.


	17. Wirr

_Ich kenne ihn seit fünf Jahren, aber nicht wirklich, nein. Sie haben ihn gesehen. Wie viele Freunde hat er wohl? Wir alle haben ihn dafür gehasst. Warte. Ist er Ihnen nach Hause gefolgt? Hallo, Süßer. Er hatte diesen Trick. Dieser Kleinkrieg zwischen uns ist einfach kindisch. Ist es dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass wir zur gleichen Seite gehören? Nur damit ich es weiß, bedeuten dir diese Leute etwas? Das war brilliant. Außergewöhnlich. Also keine Freundin. Ich habe ihn verstummen lassen. Komm mit mir. Nur damit ich weiß, ob ich Sie schlagen könnte. Ein Kopf im Kühlschrank. Ich bin Sherlock Holmes und ich arbeite immer allein, denn niemand außer mir hat so einen brillianten Verstand. Weißt du, was passiert, wenn du nicht aufhörst? Mit dir, meine ich? Dich töten? Nein, bitte, nicht so ordinär. Ich meine, natürlich werde ich dich töten. Irgendwann. Ich kann ihn auch verstummen lassen. Seinen Herzschlag, meine ich. Ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Das war nicht nett. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie Kaffee haben wollen? Er hat mich davor bewahrt, ins Gefängnis zu gehen. Und ich habe zugestochen, wieder und wieder und wieder. Also ist es ein Code, und jedes Zahlenpaar steht für ein Wort. Moriarty._  
><em>Bitte<em>  
><em>Gott<em>  
><em>lass <em>  
><em>mich <em>  
><em>leben.<em>


	18. 9: Engel

**A/N:** _Dieses Kapitel ist lang. Und irgendwie passiert nicht viel, aber ich denke, es ist berechtigt, zu sagen, dass es der Charakterentwicklung dient. Wie auch immer. Lest einfach und lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt. Bitte-dankeschön. Ich bin ganz zufrieden damit, aber es ist halb zwei am Morgen, und vermutlich werde ich mich nach einer Mütze Schlaf dafür schlagen wollen. He.  
>Und ja, ich schwöre auf Pferdesalbe. NICHTS hilft besser gegen Prellungen und Stauchungen und generelles Aua.<br>_

**Zitat: **_Den sicheren Freund erkennt man in der unsicheren Sache. (Unbekannt)_

**Song: **_Ich gebe euch den ultimativen Sherlock-Song:_ **unwell von Matchbox 20**_ Die von mir frei übersetzten Lyrics findet ihr im nächsten Zwischenteil.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel Neun_Engel<strong>

* * *

><p>Tag Eins war laut. Laut und schnell und wild, ein Sturm aus überstürzten Handlungen und unüberlegten Worten und <em>zu viel<em> von allem. Und es ist alles in seinem Kopf, wie ein Film in High Definition und 3D in der Endlosschleife. Rückblickend hätte vieles anders laufen können. _Rückblickend_ war es vermutlich keine gute Idee, den Spuren auf den Dachschindeln in persona zu folgen, ohne jede Vorbereitung und Absicherung. Er sieht Lestrades Gesicht vor sich- wie sich die dunkelbraunen Augen in seinem verhärmten Gesicht weiten, als Sherlock den Halt verliert und rudernd nach hinten kippt, und dann ist sein Kopf verschwunden und man hört seine Schritte bis nach draußen auf der Treppe poltern. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ging der stechende Schmerz in seinem Handgelenk unter in rasenden Gedanken und schwarzer Furcht, und Sherlock war bereits wieder auf den Beinen, als Lestrade ihn erreichte.

Er erinnert sich genau daran, wie er den Fährten in gefallenem Herbstlaub bis zum Hoftor folgte, und in die kleine Gasse dahinter, und sie dort verlor. An das Hämmern in seinem Kopf, an _nein das kann doch nicht jemand hätte doch warum hat niemand wie konnte _und an jeden einzelnen Schlag seiner geballten Fäuste gegen Mrs. Hudsons Tür. An ihren Gesichtsausdruck, an das Kratzen seiner zu lauten Stimme in seinem Hals, in seinen Ohren, als er sie fragte _wann warum wieso **wie **_und sie etwas flüsterte von Mülldiensten und Uniformen, Angst in der Stimme. Er erinnert sich an all die Ignoranz, all die Unschuld, all die _Blicke, _und dann das Vibrieren eines Handys.

Nicht seins. Lestrades.

Ein Anruf aus dem Yard, seine Vorgesetzten, schien wichtig zu sein, er würde bald zurückkommen, er würde jemanden schicken, er würde die Mülldienstfirma untersuchen, sie würden ihn finden, _Sherlock, tu nichts Unüberlegtes. _

**Zünde nichts an, bis ich zurück bin.**

Und Sherlocks Kopf, und seine Hand, und sein _Herz..._

Lestrade kam nicht zurück, weder dann noch später. Sherlock bemerkte es erst nach Stunden, nach ewig scheindenden Stunden in feucht-fauligem Laub und knietief in Müll und rennend, und es gibt so viele mögliche Routen von dieser kleinen Seitengasse hinter der Baker Street. Er würde sie alle ablaufen, laufen bis er sie gefunden hat, die Dreckskerle, die Verbrecher, und sie bezahlen lassen mit Tränen und Galle und Blut, ein Tropfen für jede Sekunde, ein Liter für jeden Moment. Aber er ist nur ein Mensch _(John hat ihn dazu gemacht, und jetzt muss John darunter leiden) _und irgendwann sind auch seine Kräfte am Ende, irgendwann geben auch seine Knie nach, irgendwann muss auch er aufhören.

_Aufgeben._

**John aufgeben.**

Und er kam nach Hause, irgendwie _(Taxi, denkt er, vielleicht, er weiß nicht genau) _und fiel auf das Sofa und dann erst bemerkte er ihn, den Mangel an Detective Inspector in der Wohnung und auf seiner Mailbox. Müde, mit zitternden Fingern, wählte er die Nummer- keine Kraft für SMS, _keine Kraft zum Atmen_, und dann **die von Ihnen gewählte Rufnummer ist zur Zeit nicht vergeben.**

Er erinnert sich daran, Mrs. Hudson vertrieben zu haben, mit kalten und berechnenden Worten wie geworfene Messer, tödliche Präzision, bis sie vor ihm floh und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Und das war Tag eins.

Tag zwei war... _leer._

Er lag bewegungslos auf dem Sofa, Stunde über Stunde, eine Nacht lang, bis die Sonne wieder aufging und ihm in die Augen stach und ihn verhöhnte mit all der vertanen Zeit und dem vergeudeten Licht. Und die Welt war immer noch die gleiche, aber anders, _seine _Welt war anders... Es war wie das Erwachen nach dem Kokainrausch, wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube, wie ein Blick in den Abyss. Tag eins war laut gewesen. Zu laut, zu schnell, zu wild, zu bunt. Alle Farben waren zu scharf gewesen, blendend in ihrer Intensität, jedes Wort wie dissonante Noten in seinen Ohren, jede Bewegung wie atemloses Fliegen. Und jetzt war all das fort, und was blieb war mattes Grau und Knochen wie Blei und Stille.

Oh, die _Stille_.

Die Stille war nicht grau. Sie war weiß, weiß und absolut und rein und zu grell. Das war kein steriles weiß, keine beruhigende Leere. Es war die Leinwand, unberührt, und er wusste nichts mit ihr anzufangen, die Pinsel verbrannt und die Asche verstreut. Da war nichts, absolut _nichts_, und es rief ihn und bat darum, gefüllt zu werden, und er wusste nicht, wie er das tun sollte. Die Farben waren weg. Die Worte, verschwunden. Und all seine Kraft war in der Nacht durch das Sofa geflossen, durch die Holzdielen und durch den Flur unter ihm und dann in den Boden und fortgewaschen mit dem Regenwasser in der Kanalisation.

**Fort**.

Der Tag verstrich und die Leinwand färbte sich schwarz.

War sein Leben vorher immer schon so gewesen? Nein. Nein, er erinnert sich doch an vorher. Er erinnert sich an **zu viel,** nicht an **zu wenig.** Er hat immer schon alles gesehen, jedes Detail in brillianter Schärfe, jeden kleinen Punkt und alle Verbindungen dazwischen, wie eine Karte in seinem Kopf _(nein, keine Karte, woher hat er das nun wieder, mehr wie Pixel auf einem Foto, winzig und bunt und ein riesiges Bild und** überall**). _Es war immer zu viel. Zu viel Licht, zu viel Lärm, zu viele Gerüche, zu viele Informationen von allen Seiten, und der Dämon in seinem Kopf musste analysieren, musste _wissen, _und _herausfinden, _und es aussprechen bevor er daran erstickte. Zu viel. Immer zu viel.

Er hatte immer geglaubt, es sei einfacher ohne all das. Hatte sich immer schon Ruhe gewünscht, und nur für einen Augenblick abschalten zu können, hatte gelechzt nach einem Moment der Stille und des Nichts. Es stand auf seinem Wunschzettel für sein siebentes Weihnachten, obwohl er lange nicht mehr an den Weihnachtsmann geglaubt hatte. Es stand trotzdem dort, schwarz auf weiß, _lass es aufhören, nur für einen Moment. _Er bekam keine Ruhe. Er bekam einen Therapeuten, Sitzungen und leere Worte und Medikamente, die ihm Bauchschmerzen machten und Wahnvorstellungen und tiefe Müdigkeit. Aber der Wunsch blieb.

**Die Stille ist nicht besser. Und das Nichts erstickt ihn im Schlaf.**

Tag drei beginnt um zehn Uhr morgens, als Martha Hudson ihn entdeckt und ihm im Stillen eine Stunde Chance gibt, bevor sie den Krankenwagen rufen will. Sie kocht Tee, stark und süß, und der Duft nach Pfefferminze und Ingwer weckt seine Lebensgeister. Er steht, wackelig und unsicher, und schafft zwei Schritte in Richtung der Küche, bevor er _sie_ sieht und einfach zusammenfällt.

Es ist Morgen, und er hat auf der Couch geschlafen, und die Luft riecht nach Tee, und sie ist nicht John.

Er weiß nicht, wie es von hier aus weitergeht, also hilft sie ihm auf und geleitet ihn zurück zum Sofa. Sie drückt ihm eine Tasse in die Hand, und er trinkt mechanisch. Der Tee hilft gegen die Kälte in seinen Fingern, aber er ändert nichts an der Kälte in _ihm, _und der Zucker hinterlässt einen schalen Nachgeschmack auf seinem Gaumen. Aber er trinkt. Er ist auf Autopilot, fixiert auf den leeren Sessel vor dem Kamin, auf den verlassenen Laptop unter dem Tisch am Fenster, als könne er ihren Besitzer herbeibefehlen, wenn er es nur genug _versucht_. Mrs. Hudson weiß, dass das nicht gut ist, und sie wird etwas daran ändern müssen, aber fürs Erste nutzt sie die Gunst der Stunde und kocht eine Suppe und backt Brötchen auf. Er isst mit der gleichen Mechanik, die er dem Tee entgegenbrachte. Aber er isst, und langsam _(ganz allmählich, Schritt für Schritt, Löffel für Löffel)_ kommt er zurück.

Er starrt auf sein linkes Handgelenk, bedeckt vom Ärmel seines Jacketts und heiß und pochend und er krempelt den Stoff hoch, irgendwie. Der Bluterguss ist beinahe schwarz, das Gelenk auf eine lächerliche Größe angeschwollen, _wie konnte er das bisher ignorieren?_ Nun, da er seinen Ursprung klar vor sich hat, ist der Schmerz beinahe unerträglich. Er starrt wieder auf den leeren Sessel und merkt, dass er nicht mehr von seiner Verletzung spricht. Mrs Hudson bringt ein Kühlakku aus dem Gefrierfach und sagt nichts über den angetauten Schimmel auf dem Küchentisch, und er denkt, dass sie möglicherweise ein Engel ist und wie verschwendet ihr Wesen ist in Gesellschaft wie seiner.

Sie bekommt ihn irgendwie aus seiner Anzugsjacke und knotet das Kühlpad mit einem Küchentuch an seinen Arm. Setzt sich auf das Sofa neben ihm und wartet. Er weiß noch immer nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. Alles ist Blei, und die Welt ist Blei, und er kann sich der Ironie darin nicht verschließen, denn wenn die Welt Blei wäre, dann wäre sie giftig _(wirklich, stofflich giftig, nicht nur in seinem Kopf)_ und dann hätte er nicht mehr lange unter ihr zu leiden.

_Er leidet?_

Es ist wahr, und warum erschreckt ihn das so? Er hat oft unter der Gesellschaft von Menschen gelitten. Ihm war nie so klar bewusst, dass man auch unter ihrer _Abwesenheit_ leiden kann. Aber jetzt sitzt er hier, und er trinkt Tee den John nicht gekocht hat, und die Nummer von Lestrades Handy ist nicht vergeben, und Mycroft hockt vermutlich in seinem Ferienhaus in Spanien und feiert den perfekten Verlauf von Plan 573. Und Sherlock ist allein und es schmerzt wie Feuer. Aber das stimmt nicht.

Mrs. Hudson wartet noch immer darauf, dass er etwas sagt. Und er weiß noch immer nicht, wie er eine leere Leinwand und gestohlene Farben in Worte fassen soll _für einen Menschen, der nicht verrückt ist und nicht süchtig und nicht er und nicht John._ Also hebt er die Teetasse auf, ein kleines Ding mit grünen Streifen, ein Geschenk von irgendjemandem für irgendwen, und er wirft sie mit all seiner Kraft. Sie segelt durch die gefrorene Luft, es ist eine perfekte Parabel, und zerschellt auf dem Kaminsims in einer Fontäne aus Porzellanklingen und Zucker.

Und vielleicht ist sie doch verrückt, seine Vermieterin-nicht-Haushälterin, denn sie hat ihren Mann angezeigt, und sie hat für seinen Tod gesorgt, und sie erlaubt Augen in ihrer Mikrowelle und Polizisten in ihrem Flur und Kameras in ihrem Rücken, und vertraut Sherlock Holmes. Sie betrachtet die Teetasse gedankenverloren, die messerscharfen Splitter aus grünem Keramik und teebrauner Zuckermasse wie trocknendes Blut, und liest die Nachricht darin mit der gleichen Mühelosigkeit wie die Zeitung.

"Dann solltest du besser dein Gehirn einschalten und ihn finden," sagt sie. "Und davor gehst du duschen, junger Mann. Du riechst wie eine Müllkippe. Ich besorge dir ein paar Reißzwecken." Sprachs und verschwand nach unten, geschäftig vor sich hin murmelnd.

Sherlock löst das Küchentuch von seinem Handgelenk und legt es sorgfältig auf den Sofatisch, ein perfektes Quadrat in weiß und rot. Er platziert das Kühlakku mittig, zieht sein Hemd aus und faltet es präzise an den Kanten auf dem Kissen neben ihm. Dann schlüpft er aus seiner Hose, betrachtet versonnen die Schlammspritzer an den Säumen und faltet auch sie. Zuletzt entledigt er sich seiner Boxershorts und seiner Socken. Splitternackt geht er durch die Küche, vorbei an seinem Alltagsleben, durch sein Schlafzimmer _(immer exakt und penibelst geordnet, denn er ist ein Perfektionist, wenigstens seine Schlafräume betreffend)_ und geradewegs bis in die Dusche.

Er dreht das warme Wasser auf und lauscht dem Knacken des Boilers im Flur. Es ist zu heiß, verbrennt sein Gesicht und seinen Nacken und verursacht ihm Gänsehaut. Warum ist ihm so kalt? _Vielleicht hilft das Wasser,_ vielleicht brennt es sich durch bis in seine Knochen und haucht ihm ein wenig Wärme ein. Er schaut seltsam distanziert zu, wie sich seine Haut fleckig rot verfärbt. Die Dämpfe umhüllen ihn und tragen den Geruch von Schlamm und Fäulniss und Abfall in seine Nase. Er verzieht das Gesicht und ändert die Temperatur des Strahls auf Kalt. Es fühlt sich an wie Eisnadeln, brennt beinahe schlimmer als die Hitze zuvor, und er zittert bald am ganzen Körper. Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Ihm ist kalt, aber kalt ist berechnend und effizient, kalt lässt ihn funktionieren, kalt härtet ab. Er spült den Dreck aus seinen Locken und steht da, bis seine Lippen und Fingerspitzen blau sind und der Schmerz nichts weiter ist als eine leise pochende Warnung in der Ferne. Der Schmerz in seinem Handgelenk. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust. _Achtung Achtung Achtung ich bin noch da. _Es reicht fürs Erste. Muss ausreichen.

Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kommt, eingewickelt in einen Frottee-Bademantel, sind die Scherben der Teetasse verschwunden. Ebenso der feuchte Zuckerklumpen auf dem Teppich. Der Sofatisch ist freigeräumt, seine Kleider wahrscheinlich bereits in der Wäsche- und tatsächlich kann er die Maschine unten rumpeln hören, _ratatatumm, sssss__t, ratatatumm_. Auf dem Tisch liegen jetzt eine Tube Pferdesalbe _(wirklich? Pferdesalbe?), _eine Rolle dicken Stützverbands, mehrere A3-Bögen Zeichenpapier, Eddings in verschiedenen Farben, eine Schachtel Reißzwecken und eine neue, dampfende Tasse Tee. Und das Telefon.

_Ein Engel, _denkt Sherlock, _dass sie sich mit mir abgibt. Ein Engel und völlig verrückt._

Ihm fällt spontan nur noch eine weitere Person mit ähnlichen Qualitäten ein. Der Schmerz kommt zurück, bricht durch seine Eisschicht mit der Wucht eines jagenden Wales, und er lässt den Gedanken _John_ fallen.

Er wühlt im Bücherregal nach seiner Karte von London und Umgebung, den linken Arm dick eingecremt mit blau schimmernder Pferdesalbe und stranguliert von zu viel Verband, als er die Akten wiederfindet.

Lestrades Akten. Der Fall. Gelöst nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Fotos. Er hatte den Mann nur zappeln lassen wollen, und vielleicht ein wenig strafen, denn das war beileibe kein interessanter Fall gewesen. Er war langweilig und vorhersebar und bewies ihm nur wieder einmal, dass alle Menschen sich gleichen in ihren kranken Fantasien und dunklen Geheimnissen, die keine sind. _Öde. Gelöst._

Sein Blick flackert von den Akten zur Karte im dritten Regalfach und zurück. _JohnFallJohnFall _aber eigentlich _AlleinHilfeAlleinHilfe. _Er hat sich noch nicht zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen, als Mrs. Hudson hinter ihm an die offene Tür klopft, aber das muss er auch nicht. Sie war schneller als er.

"Er hat gesagt, er ist in zwanzig Minuten hier. Gib ihm eine halbe Stunde im Vormittagsverkehr. Und er klang schrecklich, also sei nett zu ihm," sagt sie wie selbstverständlich und beginnt damit, Bücherstapel zu verrücken und einen leeren Stuhl auszugraben. Sie klopft eine Staubwolke aus den Kissen und öffnet eines der Fenster auf Kipp und sagt "trink deinen Tee" und verschwindet wieder nach unten.

Sherlock starrt ihr nach, fasziniert von dieser neuen Frau, dieser Kriegerin, die er schon lange nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Die starke, ungebrochene Frau, die sich an den mittellosen Junkie wandte, um ihr Leben zu ändern und seines gleich mit. Und jetzt gibt sie ihm, was er braucht, um zu arbeiten- Ruhe, aber nicht die lähmende weiße zischende Stille von vorher, sondern Ruhe mit Tee und dem Klappern von Geschirr aus ihrer Wohnung und den Geräuschen der Straße durch das Fenster.

Sherlock breitet seine Karte auf einem freien Fleck Boden aus, zückt einen schwarzen Edding und beginnt mit der Arbeit.


	19. Unwell

Den ganzen Tag  
>Starre ich an die Decke<br>Und schließe Freundschaft  
>mit den Schatten an der Wand<br>Die ganze Nacht  
>Lausche ich den Stimmen<br>Die mir sagen: "Schlaf ein wenig  
>Denn schon morgen sieht die Welt ganz anders aus"<p>

Halte noch durch  
>Ich steuere geradewegs auf einen Zusammenbruch zu<br>Und weiß nicht, warum

_Aber ich bin nicht verrückt,_  
><em>Ich fühle mich nur gerade nicht so gut<em>  
><em>Ich weiß, es fällt dir jetzt noch nicht auf<em>  
><em>Aber bleib ein bisschen, <em>  
><em>Vielleicht siehst du dann eine andere Seite von mir<em>  
><em>Ich bin nicht verrückt,<em>  
><em>Ich bin nur gerade etwas angeschlagen<em>  
><em>Ich weiß, das ist dir gerade egal<em>  
><em>Aber bald schon erinnerst du dich zurück <em>  
><em>An mich und die Zeit, in der ich noch ich war<em>

Ich spreche öffentlich mit mir selbst  
>Und weiche im Zug den Blicken aus<br>Und ich weiß, dass sie alle über mich reden  
>Ich kann sie flüstern hören<br>Und es lässt mich denken, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmen muss  
>Nach all den Stunden denke ich<br>Irgendwie habe ich den Verstand verloren

_Aber ich bin nicht verrückt,_  
><em> Ich fühle mich nur gerade nicht so gut<em>  
><em> Ich weiß, es fällt dir jetzt noch nicht auf<em>  
><em> Aber bleib ein bisschen, <em>  
><em> Vielleicht siehst du dann eine andere Seite von mir<em>  
><em> Ich bin nicht verrückt,<em>  
><em> Ich bin nur gerade etwas angeschlagen<em>  
><em> Ich weiß, das ist dir gerade egal<em>  
><em> Aber bald schon erinnerst du dich zurück <em>  
><em> An mich und daran, wie ich früher war<em>

Ich spreche im Schlaf  
>Ja, bald kommen sie, um mich zu holen<br>Und dann bringen sie mich weg

_Aber ich bin nicht verrückt,_  
><em> Ich fühle mich nur gerade nicht so gut<em>  
><em> Ich weiß, es fällt dir jetzt noch nicht auf<em>  
><em> Aber bleib ein bisschen, <em>  
><em> Vielleicht siehst du dann eine andere Seite von mir<em>  
><em> Ich bin nicht verrückt,<em>  
><em> Ich bin nur gerade etwas angeschlagen<em>  
><em> Ich weiß, das ist dir gerade egal<em>  
><em> Aber bald schon erinnerst du dich zurück <em>  
><em>An mich und daran, wie ich früher war<em>

Ja, wie ich war  
>Wie ich früher war<br>Ich fühle mich nur gerade nicht so gut  
>Wie ich damals war<p> 


	20. 10: Vor Zwei Tagen: John aka Sand

**A/N: **_Japp. Ab hier wird es möglicherweise hässlich. Also, wenn ihr an ein glückliches Ende glaubt, in dem Sherlock durch die Tür bricht, alle rettet und das Leben Jim-frei weitergeht, dann bitte. Schließt dieses Fenster und lest ein bisschen in einem der wundervollen fluffigen Adventskalender, die gerade herumgehen. Alle anderen: Schnallt euch an. Die nächsten Kapitel sind... Nun. Wir haben alle diese dunkle Tür ganz hinten in unserem Kopf, nicht wahr? Zeit, meine_ _aufzuschließen._

**Zitat: **_Zukunft: Die Vergangenheit, die durch eine andere Tür wieder hereinkommt. (Unbekannt)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel Zehn_Sand<strong>

* * *

><p>John weiß nicht, wie lange er bewusstlos war, aber als er schließlich zu sich kommt, fühlt er sich grauenhaft.<p>

Chloroform ist nie sein liebstes Betäubungsmittel gewesen. Es trocknet ihn aus und verursacht ihm Schwindel und Übelkeit. Ihm wird schlecht, sobald er die Augen öffnet. Alles dreht sich, ist ein wilder Strudel aus Farben und Formen, die keinen Sinn ergeben. Er kneift die Augen zu und atmet tief durch die Nase, den Kopf so weit zwischen den Knien, wie es seine Position erlaubt. Seine Atemzüge sind zittrig und die Luft kratzt in seinem Hals. Für einen schrecklichen Moment denkt er, er müsse sich übergeben, aber sein Magen ist leer und er würgt nur hilflos und schmerzhaft, bevor er sich keuchend zurücklehnt und gelben Schleim ausspuckt. Dann legt er den Kopf in den Nacken, holt erneut tief Luft und öffnet die Augen ein zweites Mal.

Er weiß sofort, wo er ist.

Der Raum ist klein, geradezu winzig, vielleicht drei mal drei Meter im Quadrat. Unregelmäßiger, grauer Stein erstreckt sich unter seinen Füßen; in den Ritzen hat sich Sand festgesetzt. Die Wände sind gekachelt bis an die Decke, die einzelnen Kacheln ehemals weiß und jetzt schmuddelig und fleckig. Rost kriecht aus den Ecken und Fugen, oder vielleicht ist es Blut, unterbrochen von schwarzem Schimmel, der sich in Streifen über die Decke zieht. Alles zusammengenommen ist es schäbig und verdreckt und ein besseres Loch, und die Luft ist dick und schwer und heiß und schmeckt nach Metall. Es ist, als würde er Blut atmen.

Es ist genau so wie damals.

John sitzt auf einem Metallstuhl, dessen Beine an den Boden geschraubt sind. Seine Arme und Beine sind mit dünnen Eisenketten an die Streben gefesselt, was seine Bewegungsmöglichkeiten auf ein Minimum reduziert, aber er muss sich nicht umsehen, um zu wissen, dass sich die einzige Tür in seinem Rücken befindet- ehemals weiß, halb durchgerostet, ohne Türgriff auf dieser Seite. Seine bloßen Füße schaben nutzlos über den Sand, als er sich gegen das Metall stemmt. Zwecklos. Die Schrauben quietschen leise, aber die Konstruktion rührt sich keinen Millimeter.

Für einen schrecklichen, finsteren Moment überkommt ihn Panik, und sie ist wie fallen, wie Abgründe und Schluchten und das Herz herausgerissen zu haben und wie ein physischer Schlag, die Angst. _Was, wenn all das nur ein Traum war, nur eine weitere Drogenillusion wenn er nie entkommen ist aus diesem Loch wenn es nie echt war was wenn was, _denn die schwarze Flut kennt keine Satzzeichen. Dann meldet sich sein rationaler Verstand, weist ihn auf seinen heiß entzündeten Rücken hin, auf die protestierenden Rippen, nicht genug? Sieh nach links. Sieh auf die Narbe auf seiner linken Schulter. Für einen Mann wie Sherlock Holmes fehlt dir die Fantasie. _Es ist real. Er ist echt. ER IST ECHT.  
><em>

Das hier ist ebenfalls echt.

Das bedeutet, er ist _zurück_.

Beinahe ist dieser Gedanke schlimmer als der Vorherige. Beinahe. Aber. Er ist einmal entkommen; er weiß, wie es geht. Er wird es ein zweites Mal schaffen. Damals im Park sagte er zu Mike, er sei nicht mehr _der John Watson_, und das ist wahr. Er ist jetzt ein Anderer, aber er ist nicht weniger stark, nicht weniger tödlich. Er wird nicht sterben in diesem Drecksloch, weder in der Vergangenheit noch in der Zukunft und ganz sicher nicht heute.

Irgendjemand muss doch aufpassen, dass Sherlock sich nicht in die Luft sprengt in seiner hoffnungslos nachlässigen Genialität.

Er muss nicht mehr lange warten, bis sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnet. Er hört den Schlüssel im Schloss klicken und spannt die Schultern an in banger Erwartung, aber die Scharniere drehen sich lautlos, und das ist neu- die Tür in seiner Erinnerung hat kein Schloss, und sie quietscht wie Fingernägel auf einer Schiefertafel, und was bedeutet das? _Kein Traum. Zurück. Nicht die gleiche Tür._ Er versucht, einen Blick zu erhaschen, aber wer auch immer gerade hereinkommt, befindet sich in seinem toten Winkel. Clever. John zählt die Schritte, erahnt zwei Paar Füße- nein, drei, und auch das ist falsch, in seinen Albträumen sind es immer nur zwei, waren es immer zwei. Er leckt sich die Lippen, plötzlich nervös, aber sein Mund ist zu trocken. Das bisschen Speichel, das er hat, brennt auf gesprungener Haut und er hört wieder auf, spart das bisschen Flüssigkeit, das er hat. _Was geht hier vor?_

"Halli-hallo, Johnny-boy!"

Der Singsang und der sanfte, irische Akzent sind unverwechselbar. John durchlebt eine Reihe von äußerst widersprüchlichen Emotionen zur gleichen Zeit- die Wut in seinem Bauch ist heiß und brodelnd wie Sodbrennen, aber der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn ist kalt, ist Angstschweiß. Er wünscht sich ein Mauseloch, und er wünscht sich seine Waffe, und er wünscht sich eine Bombe und den Zünder in seiner Hand. Es erfordert all seine Willenskraft, ruhig sitzen zu bleiben und zu warten. Seine Finger zittern, und er krallt sie in die Armlehnen des Stuhls und beißt die Zähne zusammen.

Er hört wieder Schritte, diesmal von rechts, als Jim Moriarty in sein Blickfeld tritt. Der Mann ist wie immer tadellos gekleidet- diesmal in einen dunkelgrauen Dreiteiler und eine blutrote Krawatte. _Westwood, _denkt John, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären kann, woher er das weiß. Er kennt sich kaum aus mit Kleidung über dem Discounter-Standard, aber **Jim Moriarty trägt Westwood.** _Ein Bild flackert vor seinen Augen auf, eine winzige Erinnerung- blaues Licht, eine dunkle Stimme__, SHERLOCK_- dann ist er zurück in der Gegenwart und sein Atem geht zu schnell.

"Was denn. Keine Begrüßung? Wie ungezogen." Moriarty lacht, sorgenfrei und ausgelassen. Das Ganze macht ihm wirklich Spaß. Er ist in seinem Element. Und jetzt baut er sich direkt vor Johns Stuhl auf, nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt, selbstsicher und arrogant, als könne ihn nichts erreichen, und es schmerzt um so mehr, schmerzt wie Splitter unter den Nägeln, weil es _stimmt_.

"Was wollen Sie?"

Johns Stimme kratzt in seinem Hals, rauh und trocken und so hasserfüllt, dass er die Worte schmecken kann wie Säure auf der Zunge. Der Mann vor ihm scheint davon völlig unbeeindruckt. Er grinst nur, zeigt Reihen strahlender Zähne und Augen wie schwarze Löcher in seinem Gesicht. "_Bitte_. Du kannst ruhig du zu mir sagen, Johnny. Nach allem, was wir_ durchgemacht_ haben."

John hat keine Ahnung, von was Moriarty redet, aber ihn beschleicht das ungute Gefühl, dass er _sollte_. Er beißt sich auf die Zunge, ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und erwidert den leeren Blick so lange er kann. Augen wie glühende Kohle, schwarz und brennend und so anders als Sherlocks oder Mycrofts, denn diese beiden sind immer noch Menschen, und Moriarty ist das schon lange nicht mehr. Ja, John erwidert den Blick. Aber er antwortet nicht. Was auch immer hier gespielt wird, er muss die Regeln herausfinden, bevor er handelt. Er kennt diesen Raum, kennt den Aufbau, aber Jim Moriarty ist falsch, ist die Lösung zu einem Suchbild, dessen Fragestellung er nicht kannte, ein schrilles Warnsignal in Neon und Samt.

_falschfalschfalsch_

Jim Moriarty schnalzt enttäuscht mit der Zunge und stellt sich gerader hin. Er wedelt abwesend mit der Hand, entlässt die Leute, die noch in der Tür stehen, den Blick weiter starr auf John gerichtet. "Sollte ich-" beginnt jemand zu sagen- dunkle Stimme, hart und abgehackt, und _John kennt diesen Akzent, woher _aber Moriartys Augen weiten sich in plötzlichem Unmut und er blickt über Johns Kopf hinweg zur Tür.

"Nein. Kümmere dich um unseren anderen Gast. Ich bin gleich da." Sein Grinsen ist zurück, zu breit und zu strahlend und Unheil verkündend. Ein Raubtiergrinsen. "Ich will mich nur noch ein wenig mit Johnny unterhalten."

Niemand hat ihn mehr _Johnny _genannt, seit sein Vater starb. John beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hört, wie sich die anderen paar Füße entfernen, aber die Tür schließt sich nicht ganz, sie klickt nur leise. _Noch immer kein Griff auf dieser Seite, _denkt er. _Sie wollen ihn nicht mit_ _mir allein lassen. _Der Gedanke wäre befriedigender, wenn er tatsächlich etwas tun könnte.

Er bleibt stumm.

Moriarty mustert ihn jetzt wie eine interessante Art Insekt, die er unter einem Stein im Garten entdeckt hat. John versucht, sich den Mann in Gartenkleidung vorzustellen, und schafft es nicht. Er sieht aus, als sei er in Anzügen geboren worden. Hat John ihn jemals in Anzügen gesehen? Muss wohl. Muss. _Aber das stimmt nicht, er ist doch Jim vom I.T.-Büro, er ist der schwule Exfreund, _denkt er plötzlich und muss tatsächlich an sich halten, um nicht hysterisch zu kichern. Muss das Chloroform sein, Verwirrung, der Durst. Seine jetztige Lage ist alles andere als amüsant. Er beißt sich auf die Wange und schmeckt Blut, und das Lachen erstirbt in seiner Kehle.

Jetzt legt Jim Moriarty den Kopf schief und geht einige Schritte hin und her, scheinbar in Gedanken. "Hmm, hmm", summt er abwesend vor sich hin. "Wo sollen wir nur anfangen. Weißt du, warum du hier bist, Johnny-boy?"

_Nenn mich nicht so, du Abschaum. _John kocht regelrecht vor unterdrückter Wut, brennt mit einer weißen Flamme, die ihm die Sicht zu nehmen droht. **_Blinde Wut_**. Ihm würden spontan hunderte Antworten auf diese Frage einfallen, und es bedarf all seiner Selbstkontrolle, sie zu schlucken. Seine Stimme zittert kaum, als er spricht, und er ist verdammt stolz darauf. _Kleine Siege. _"Um mich zu töten, nehme ich an", sagt er leise. Seine Füße schaben erneut über den sandigen Stein, als er sich bewegt. Die Ketten sind unnachgiebig, und sein Rücken pulsiert entlang der Brandwunde wie ein Phantomdraht, _als würde er diese Stimme noch immer hören in seinem_ _Kopf wann soll das gewesen sein?_ Ihm wird wieder schwindelig.

Moriarty bleibt erneut vor ihm stehen und runzelt die Stirn. "Aber aber, nicht doch", sagt er, und da ist wieder dieser glückselige Singsang in seiner Stimme, als er sich langsam vorbeugt. John überlegt, ob es die Kopfschmerzen wert wäre, jetzt zuzustoßen. Vermutlich nicht, aber der Gedanke hat etwas reizvolles. Der Mann ist jetzt nahe genug, dass John sein Rasierwasser riechen kann, teuer und kalt und scharf auf seiner Zunge, als er einatmet. "Ich will nur mit dir reden. Und dann tötest du dich vermutlich selbst."

Mit einem blitzartigen Zucken schreitet er wieder hin und her, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet, den Blick zur Decke gerichtet. "Wir haben Wetten laufen, Johnny", sagt er heiter. "Ich gebe dir vier Tage. Ich bin sehr optimistisch. Aber auf der anderen Seite habe ich das Geld übrig, falls ich falsch liegen sollte. Seb sagt, du schaffst keine zwei." Und wer ist Seb? Später. Alles zu seiner Zeit._ Lebe den Moment,_ John, _**über**lebe den Moment._

"Wollen wir uns also unterhalten, Johnny?"

Er kann nicht an sich halten; er antwortet schneller, als sein Verstand eingreifen kann. "Unterhalten über was? Über Sherlock? Sie sollten wissen, dass ich nichts sagen werde." Es klingt sicherer, als er sich fühlt. Menschen sagen alles unter Folter. Irgendwann bricht jeder, egal, was die rührseligen Geschichten sagen, und John weiß, dass er keine Ausnahme darstellt. Hat es gesehen. Hat sich gehasst. Sagt es trotzdem.

Jim Moriarty schnaubt lediglich herablassend. "_Bitte_", sagt er, als sei die bloße Idee, über Sherlock zu sprechen, eine Beleidigung für ihn. "Nein. Hier geht es_ nur_ um dich, John. Dich und deine kollosale, phänomenale, unglaubliche _Nichtsnutzigkeit._" Johns Augen weiten sich, und er fletscht unwillkürlich die Zähne, aber Moriarty lässt sich nicht unterbrechen. "Du weißt, dass es stimmt", sagt er, plötzlich nüchtern. "Du behauptest, du seist Armeearzt, gut noch dazu, du wüsstest was du tust- aber wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt. Du bist ein Nichts, Johnny-boy, ein jämmerlicher Wurm, und du weißt es genau so gut wie ich."

Er macht eine kleine Pause, den Mund verzerrt in einem schiefen Halb-Grinsen, als würde es ihm Leid tun, dass John so ein Versager ist. Als hätte er das Recht. Da ist wieder Galle in seinem Mund, bitter und schal und John sieht rot. Moriarty beugt sich lediglich weiter vor.

"Reden wir", flüstert er kaum hörbar, und sämtliche Haare auf Johns Nacken und Armen stellen sich auf. "Reden wir über Matty. Reden wir über Carlo, und Renata, und Mike. Wir brauchen Sherlock Holmes nicht, Johnny. Dein Leben reicht vollkommen aus."


	21. Definition2

Eine **Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung** (Abk.: _PTBS_; engl.: _Posttraumatic Stress Disorder_, Abk.: _PTSD_) ist eine psychische Erkrankung. Einer PTBS gehen definitionsgemäß ein oder mehrere belastende Ereignisse von außergewöhnlicher Bedrohung oder katastrophenartigem Ausmaß (Trauma) voran. Dabei muss die Bedrohung nicht unbedingt die eigene Person betreffen, sondern kann auch bei anderen erlebt werden (z.B. wenn man Zeuge eines schweren Unfalls oder einer Gewalttat wird). Die PTBS tritt in der Regel innerhalb von einem halben Jahr nach dem traumatischen Ereignis auf und geht mit unterschiedlichen psychischen und psychosomatischen Symptomen einher. Häufig kommt es zum Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit, sowie durch das traumatische Erleben zu einer Erschütterung des Selbst- und Weltverständnisses.

Die Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung wird ursächlich durch ein oder mehrere **traumatische Erlebnisse** ausgelöst. Dazu zählen zum Beispiel

*Kriegserfahrungen  
>*Kriegsgefangenschaft<br>*Politische Haft  
>*Folter<br>*Geiselnahme  
>*Entführung<p>

Gegenwärtig stellt PTSD ein **militärmedizinisches Problem** bei den rückkehrenden Soldaten aus ihrem Afghanistan-Einsatz dar; an diesem Einsatz nehmen Deutsche, Amerikaner und Soldaten aus vielen anderen Ländern teil.


	22. 11: Vor Zwei Tagen: Mycroft aka Luft

**A/N: **_Hey Leute. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hatte einige Schwierigkeiten mit diesem Kapitel, aber besser wird es nicht mehr. Also, ohne weitere Verzögerung: Hier ist Kapitel 11.  
>Ach ja, ich habe Kapitel 10: Sand umbenannt in Vor Zwei Tagen: John, um die Übersicht einfacher zu machen.<br>Außerdem habe ich eine wichtige Frage an euch. Am Ersten Ersten 2012 kommt die neue Staffel auf BBC, und wir erfahren, was nach dem Pool wirklich geschah. Macht es dennoch Sinn, diese Geschichte weiterzuschreiben? Oder wird sie dann AU und sinnlos? Ich bitte um Rückmeldung.  
>PS: Wer erkennt die Droge? :3<br>_

**Warnung: **_Mycroft trifft auf meinen Headcanon Sebastian Moran._

**Zitat: **_Am Ende wird alles gut. Wenn es nicht gut ist, ist es noch nicht das Ende. (Oscar Wilde)__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel Elf_Luft<strong>

* * *

><p>Mycroft steigt in den schwarzen, unauffälligen Wagen, und die Überwachungskamera am Gebäude gegenüber schickt die Daten unverzüglich an die Sicherheitsabteilung.<p>

Der Anschnallgurt klickt, als er einrastet, und der Fahrer setzt den Blinker und schert aus der Parkbucht aus, um sich auf die linke Spur einzuordnen. Als sie Minuten später an der Ecke zur Marylebone Road links abbiegen, schrillen im Büro die ersten Alarmsirenen.

Mycroft starrt aus dem Fenster, ohne viel zu sehen. Seine Gedanken rasen. Es geht um Zeit. Zeit ist der essentielle Faktor bei dieser Operation. Und er hatte gerade einmal zwei Komma neun eins Minuten Vorbereitungszeit. Machbar, schaffbar, aber nicht gut genug. Er braucht Zeit.

Sie passieren Allsop Place. Der Fahrer beschleunigt. Die roten Augen von hunderten Überwachungskameras folgen ihm die Marylebone hinab und senden pausenlos Schnappschüsse des Kennzeichens an die Zentrale. Die Überprüfung ergibt, dass besagte Kennzeichen als gestohlen gemeldet sind. Jemand kippt sich Kaffee über die Hose, und ein Team aus Special Agents wird zusammengetrommelt. Die vielen freiwilligen Meldungen überfordern die Bürokraten und kosten wertvolle Minuten.

Feierabendverkehr staut sich vor der Royal Academy of Music. Mycroft fährt sich durchs Haar, scheinbar nervös, und der Fahrer wirft ihm einen Seitenblick zu und schaltet die Zentralverriegelung ein. "Anthea" bekommt eine Eilmeldung auf den Tisch, und die Fotos zeigen fünf gespreizte Finger.

Fünf Minuten, lautet die Nachricht. Sie können ihm fünf Minuten geben, denkt sie, aber auf keinen Fall mehr. Nicht mehr. Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel.

Park Square. Der Verkehr wird dichter. Der Fahrer flucht, und diesmal ist es Mycroft, der ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet. Dann zieht er abrupt nach links in eine Busspur und hält. Mycroft wird gegen die Gurte gedrückt, und bis er sich wieder gesammelt hat, wird die Tür neben ihm aufgerissen und der Mann mit der Sonnenbrille zerrt ihn auf die Straße. Ihm wird schwindelig, und er stauchelt in den zu harten Griff um seinen Oberarm. Nur undeutlich erkennt er die blitzende Nadel, als die kleine Spritze in einer dunklen Jackentasche verschwindet. Die Droge wirkt unheimlich schnell, und er stauchelt schon wieder, wird erneut hochgerissen und dann ist ein weiteres Paar Hände an seinen Schultern, und da sind zuckende blaue Lichter und Stimmen- die Polizei, nein, niemals, ein Krankenwagen- jemand drückt ihn auf eine Trage, und in seinem Kopf schrillen sämtliche Alarmglocken, niemand wird ihn finden, wenn er jetzt in diese Ambulanz- er begehrt auf, und dann sind da Gurte- er kann nicht, irgendjemand muss doch-  
>Er schnellt hoch, kommt irgendwie auf die Beine, spürt Stein unter sich und dann Eis und dann Gummi, und dann fällt er.<p>

Das Licht ist weiß, grell und hart und sein Kopf ist aus kochendem Blei. Es zersetzt seine Gedanken und hämmert gegen seine Schläfen im Takt mit seinem rasenden Herzschlag. Er stöhnt laut auf und wirft sich den Arm über die Augen. Seine Zielgenauigkeit scheint allerdings gelitten zu haben, denn er trifft stattdessen die Matratze über seinem Kopf, und für einen Moment federt alles und quietscht leise und er kneift einfach die Lider zusammen und versucht, sich nicht zu übergeben.

Langsam, quälend langsam kommt sein Denkapparat wieder in Gang.

Tick, tick, sagt seine innere Uhr, rattert hinter seinem rechten Trommelfell, und hält schließlich bei 28.10.2011/23:06 an.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Fünf Stunden. Er war fünf Stunden außer Gefecht gesetzt. In fünf Stunden kann alles passieren. Er weiß nicht, wie weit der falsche Krankenwagen ihn gefahren hat, oder was danach passiert ist, aber sie könnten überall sein. Überall in London, oder in England. Mit einem Hubschrauber möglicherweise schon in einem anderen Land, irgendwo in Deutschland oder Frankreich oder Polen oder Dänemark, oder weiter südlich, oder. Er stoppt diesen Gedankengang, denn er führt zu nichts.

Das Wesentliche. Was ist das Wesentliche? Wozu das Ganze?

John. Sherlock und John.

Ja. Ja, das klingt gut. Er war in den Wagen gestiegen als Tauschangebot. Bringt John zurück, dann komme ich mit. Lasst Sherlock in Frieden, dann komme ich mit. Sein Leben gegen das seines Bruders, und sein Bruder braucht John zum Leben, und Mycrofts Leben ist nichts ohne seinen Bruder, und so schließt sich der Kreis. Also. Die wichtigen Fragen, die es zu klären gilt, sind diese: Hat Jim Moriarty das Angebot angenommen? Und wo ist er gelandet?

Mycroft öffnet erneut die Augen, vorsichtiger, und blinzelt gegen das weiße Neonlicht. Langsam nimmt seine Umgebung Formen an- schwimmende, undeutliche Formen, aber es gibt ohnehin nicht viel zu sehen. Die Decke über ihm ist weiß getüncht, ebenso alle Wände, die er sehen kann. Er befindet sich in einem Bett mit Metallgestell und weiß gebleichter Leinenbettwäsche. Der Fußboden- Mycroft rollt nach links und schafft es, über die Bettkante zu spähen- der Fußboden besteht aus porösem, grauem Stein, und die Luft riecht nach Zitrone und Desinfektionsmittel und dem muffigen Unterton, den Keller und Dachböden paradoxerweise gemein haben.

Es gibt eine Tür; Mycroft kann die obere Kante über sein Kinn hinweg erspähen. Weiß, vermutlich aus Metall. Er versucht, den Kopf zu heben, um das winzige Zimmer genauer zu betrachten, aber das Blei scheint aus seinem Gehirn in seine Knochen geflossen zu sein. Er kann sich kaum bewegen, und die Anstrengung treibt ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Die ganze Erfahrung ist überaus frustrierend, denn seine Gedanken sind wieder in Schwung und er kann die entsprechenden Befehle genaustens formulieren- seine Gliedmaßen gehorchen ihnen nur einfach nicht.

Keuchend wälzt er sich wieder auf den Rücken und macht gleich noch eine Entdeckung.

Sein achttausend-Pfund-Anzug ist verschwunden, genau wie sein Mantel, seine Socken und seine Schuhe. Und der Regenschirm. Stattdessen trägt er weiße Baumwollhosen, ein einfaches Hemd und ist barfuß.

Der Verlust seiner Kleidungsstücke schmerzt, und ihm behagt die Vorstellung überhaupt nicht, dass ihn jemand aus- und umgezogen hat, während er bewusstlos war. Aber noch mehr fehlt ihm der Schirm. Er war ein Geschenk von Sherlock zu seinem dreißigsten Geburtstag, ein schmales schwarzes Ding komplett mit im Griff verborgener Klinge und absolut wetterfest. Er mochte diesen Schirm. Er ist so etwas wie sein Wahrzeichen geworden, und er will nicht, dass jemand wie Moriarty ihn hat.

Die Tür öffnet sich und unterbricht seinen Gedankengang. Er bekommt den Kopf noch immer nicht hoch, aber er schafft es, sich bis zum Kopfende des Bettes zu schieben und die Metallstreben als Stütze zu benutzen. Was er sieht- oder genauer, wen- hebt nicht gerade seine Laune, aber es bietet immerhin erste Anhaltspunkte.

Zwei Männer stehen im Türrahmen. Der eine ist schwarz gekleidet, geradezu klischeehaft mit seinem versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck und dem Stöpsel im Ohr, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet. Mycroft prägt sich seine Züge ein, aber ignoriert ihn fürs Erste. Er ist nur ein Handlanger, ein Minion, letztendlich unwichtig und ersetzlich. Nein, es ist der andere Mann, der seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

Er ist hoch gewachsen und sehnig, mit kurz geschorenem schwarzen Haar und tief liegenden, hellen Augen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Begleiter ist er leger, beinahe lässig in ein Muskelshirt und weite Jeans gekleidet. Entlang seiner freien, gebräunten Arme und unter dem Shirt zeichnen sich dicke Muskelstränge ab. Ein leichter Bartschatten liegt auf seinem Gesicht, schwarz wie sein Haar, unterbrochen von einer dünnen silbernen Linie, die sich auf der rechten Seite über seinen Wangenknochen bis zur Oberlippe zieht. Die Linien in seinem Gesicht ähneln denen in Johns, die Furchen eines Allwettergesichtes; sie machen ihn älter als seine Jahre und zeugen von Entbehrungen und Anstrengung und Krieg.

Es ist ein markantes Gesicht, ein Gesicht mit Geschichte, und natürlich kennt Mycroft sowohl das eine als auch die andere.

"Sebastian Moran. Wie nett, Sie mal wieder zu sehen", sagt er langsam. Frustriert bemerkt er, dass er lallt. Er klingt völlig betrunken, und seine Augen sind glasig und erschweren seine Sicht. Überhaupt dreht sich der Raum zu schnell; _Räume sollten sich nicht drehen, sie sollten stabil sein, dafür sind sie gebaut, oder nicht?_ "Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Sebastian Moran. Colonel im Afghanistan-Einsatz, entlassen wegen Grausamkeiten im Krieg gegen Untergebene und unerlaubter Folter von Gefangenen. Saß einige Zeit im Gefängnis. Kam vorzeitig frei, angeblich wegen guter Führung, aber das ist Unsinn. Recherchen seiner Abteilung haben ergeben, dass eine große Summe geflossen ist. Siebenstellig. Anschließend tauchte Moran unter, aber nicht tief genug für jemanden, der aktiv nach ihm sucht. Die Verbindungen zu Moriarty waren rasch eindeutig, und er war leichter zu finden als Jim. Sie treffen nicht das erste Mal aufeinander, diese beiden Männer, aber heute trägt Moran eine Sig Sauer P226 in einem Schulterhalfter, und Mycroft liegt auf einem Bett und kann kaum die Augen offen halten. Die Regeln haben sich geändert.

Mycroft hat die Akten gesehen. Sie sind in seinem Büro, fein säuberlich abgeheftet in einem schwarzen Ordner im Regal auf der rechten Seite. Er weiß, was Moran getan hat, weiß warum er in den Krieg gezogen ist. Für diesen Mann sind Gewalt und Blut ein Zeitvertreib, ein Hobby. Er ist ein Meister seines Faches, ein Künstler in dem, was er tut. Und was er tut ist Foltern und Morden und generell Leid verursachen.

Der Tag hat schlecht angefangen, und er wird zum Ende hin nicht besser.

Moran zieht ein Messer aus einem Halfter an seinem Oberschenkel und beginnt, sich die Fingernägel zu säubern. Es ist ein großes Messer, 18 Zentimeter lange Klinge und zweischneidig. Sie glänzt im weißen Neonlicht und wirkt hypnotisierend. Vergeblich versucht Mycroft, nicht an Ron Pebbles zu denken. Ron Pebbles, Agent einer Spezialeinheit- _seiner _Einheit- der sich zwischen das Messer und seine Kollegen stellte während des spektakulären Showdowns in Prag vor einem Monat. Oh, Mycroft kennt dieses Messer. Er kennt es gut. Er sah die Klinge in den Brustkorb seines Mannes eindringen und am Rücken wieder austreten, die Spitze karmesinrot und dann die gesamte Schneide, als Moran die Waffe aus Pebbles Leichnahm zog und grinsend an seiner Hose abwischte.

Er sieht das Messer, und er sieht das Grinsen, und ihm wird wieder schlecht.

"Mycroft Holmes", sagt Moran langsam. "Überheblich wie eh und je, wie ich sehe." Er hat eine dunkle Stimme und einen scharfen, fremdartigen Akzent, von dem selbst Mycroft nicht weiß, woher er kommt. Seinen Informationen nach stammt Moran aus Brixton. Es ist alles sehr verwirrend, und Moran bewegt sich außerdem viel zu schnell. Wann ist der Mann ans Bett gekommen? Mycroft versucht, langsamer zu atmen und sich zu konzentrieren, aber auf einmal sind da _Hände um seine Kehle_, und sein Hinterkopf in der Matratze. Er starrt in dunkelgrüne Augen, hart wie Jade, und spürt die Luft in seinen Lungen eng werden. Irgendwie bringt er seine Finger zu Morans Handgelenken, aber er hat nicht die Kraft, sie zu schließen. Er rutscht ab, kratzt hilflos über narbige Haut, _und er kann nicht atmen, **er braucht LUFT-**_

**Luft.** Er atmet, keucht, verschluckt sich und hustet, aber da ist **Luft in seinen Lungen **und es war noch nie so wundervoll, so befreiend zu **atmen.**

Moran steht über ihm, spielt mit seinem Messer und grinst in sich hinein.

"Nicht mehr so eine große Klappe, so ganz ohne Bodyguards, was, Holmes", sagt er hämisch. Mycroft antwortet nicht- er könnte nicht, selbst wenn er wollte. Er konzentriert sich auf das Heben und Senken seines eigenen Brustkorbs und darauf, Morans Bewegungen nicht mehr aus den Augen zu verlieren. Es bringt wenig. Seine Sicht verschwimmt und er fühlt die Dunkelheit an den Rändern seines Bewusstseins, lauernd, wartend. Lockend.

Moran scheint enttäuscht; jedenfalls steckt er das Messer weg und sieht noch ein letztes Mal verächtlich auf Mycroft herab, bevor er sich umdreht und zur Tür geht. "Es ist eine Schande, wie schwach Sie sind", sagt er beiläufig, als er sie erreicht. "Genießen Sie unsere kleine Droge, Holmes. Der Spaß geht morgen los." Er trommelt mit den Fingerspitzen gegen das Metall, den Rücken zum Raum. "Eine Schande. Eine Menge Köpfchen, wenn man Jim glauben kann, aber sonst gar nichts. Und Ihr Köpfchen bringt Ihnen hier herzlich wenig. Tja." Er zuckt die Schultern und tritt in den Flur hinaus. Die Tür schließt sich hinter ihm, lautlos bis auf das sachteste Klicken, als sie einrastet.

_Abwarten, _denkt Mycroft. _Heute atme ich, und morgen schon bin ich draußen._

_Abwarten.  
><em>


	23. Jagd

"Carl Powers hat mich ausgelacht, also habe ich ihn verstummen lassen."  
>"Es ist in Ordnung, dass Sie zur Polizei gegangen sind."<br>"Ich bin ein Spezialist. Genau wie Sie."  
>"Westwood."<p>

_Wo ist die Verbindung?  
>Neapel-<br>Tarifa-  
>Minsk-<br>Krefeld-  
>Brüssel-<br>Renesse-  
>Prag.<em>

"Was hat er vor? Will er einmal um die ganze Welt, will er angeben?"  
>"Und niemand kommt an mich heran. Weder jetzt noch in Zukunft."<br>"Ich schon."

_Sie waren ihm lange auf den Fersen gewesen.  
>Es endete alles in Prag.<br>Nur, dass es nicht endete._


	24. 12: Schwarz

**A/N: **Bitte_ sehr. So lange musstet ihr doch gar nicht warten. Ich hab mich extra beeilt, als kleine Entschuldigung fürs letzte Mal. Have some Jim. Frohe Weihnachten, und vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Sie bedeuten die Welt für mich. :')_

**Zitat:** ___Er ist der Napoleon des Verbrechens, Watson, er ist die treibende Kraft hinter der Hälfte des Bösen und nahezu allem Verborgenen in dieser großen Stadt. Ein Genie, ein Philosoph, ein Theoretiker. Er hat ein Gehirn von überragendem Vormat. Bewegungslos sitzt er wie eine Spinne im Netz, doch dieses Netz hat tausend Fäden, und er weiß nur zu gut, was das leiseste Zittern an jeder einzelnen Stelle bedeutet. Er selbst tut wenig, er plant nur. Aber seine Helfer sind zahlreich, und das System funktioniert glänzend. (Das letzte Problem, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel Zwölf_Schwarz<strong>

* * *

><p>Jim Moriarty sitzt in seinem Büro an seinem Schreibtisch und spielt mit einer Büroklammer.<p>

Der Raum ist elegant und stilvoll, ohne protzig zu wirken. Jim mag glänzende Oberflächen, schwarzen Lack und silbrigen Chrom und Glas, überall Glas. Kugelsicher, natürlich, und so klar, dass es beinahe unsichtbar ist. Wie sein Schreibtisch, schwarz und glänzend und filigran, und dennoch mit unzähligen Fächern und Schubladen und einer gläsernen Oberfläche, unter die man Akten oder Photografien klemmen kann. Im Moment ist der Zwischenraum leer, aber Jim hat bereits ein paar Motive im Auge. Er freut sich auf das Fotoshooting. Er muss sich nur noch für eine Kamera entscheiden.

Die Schränke sind ebenfalls schwarz, mit Glastüren und Chromfassungen, und der Teppich ist dunkelblau wie seine liebste Krawatte und gerade so dick, dass er den Schall schluckt. Die Tapete ist weiß. Jim mag weiß, mag, was man mit weiß anfangen kann, mag das Licht auf weißen Oberflächen. Aber schwarz passt besser zu ihm, das hat schon seine Mutter gesagt. Schwarz wie seine italienischen Schuhe. Schwarz wie seine flackernden Augen.

_Schwarz wie seine Seele_, denkt er und kichert leise.

Dann lässt er die Büroklammer in den Papierkorb fallen. Metall trifft hell auf Metall, wie ein Glöckchen, und sein Grinsen weitet sich, als er sich einem seiner Computerbildschirme zuwendet. Sie sind überall, die Bildschirme. An den Wänden. Auf dem Tisch. An der Decke. Die Wand hinter ihm ist ein riesiges Fenster, mit Licht im Überfluss und Blick auf den Flugplatz. Aber die Vorhänge bleiben immer zugezogen. Zu viel Licht spiegelt sich auf den Oberflächen im Raum und erschwert die Sicht. Neonleuchten sind eine sinnvollere Alternative, aber sie lassen ihn blass aussehen, also hat er verstellbare Leuchten anbringen lassen. Neon für ihn. Tageslicht für Besucher. Man muss schließlich einen gewissen Standard halten.

Jim drückt ein paar Tasten auf seiner Tastatur, und ein Video öffnet sich.

Das Bild ist verzerrt, verpixelt und unscharf, aber daran kann man wenig ändern. Überwachungskameras sind selten scharf. Die wichtigen Details sind jedoch gut zu erkennen, und noch viel wichtiger- es gibt Ton.

Ein schwarzer Wagen fährt vor und parkt am Straßenrand. Er ist unscheinbar, aber sauber, und fügt sich ins Bild der gehobenen Mittelschicht auf der Baker Street nahtlos ein. Ganz anders als das auffällige, glänzende Monster, mit dem Mycroft Holmes seinen Terminkalender durchjagt. Jener Wagen ist längst verschwunden, längst auf dem Weg zu einem verlassenen Fabrikparkplatz am Stadtrand. Der unauffällige Fiat bleibt und wartet. Die Kennzeichen sind gestohlen, aber noch fällt das niemandem auf. Noch sucht niemand danach.

Die Türen öffnen sich, und ein Spaziergänger bleibt neben ihnen stehen.

Der Mann ist hoch gewachsen und trägt einen hochwertigen Anzug und darüber einen dunklen Mantel. Er schwingt einen schwarzen Regenschirm, obwohl der Himmel zur Abwechslung klar ist, und sein Haar glänzt rötlich in der Herbstsonne. Er wendet sich in Richtung des Fahrers, mit dem Gesicht zur Kamera, und seine Lippen bewegen sich minimal versetzt zur Tonausgabe, als er schließlich spricht.

"Es ist also meine Entscheidung?"

Jim kichert erneut. Was für eine Frage. Als hätte er jemals die Wahl gehabt. Als hätte er _verstanden_, um was es _geht._ Dieser Mann ist brilliant, aber er denkt falsch, denkt von oben nach unten und von links nach rechts und in geordneten Bahnen. Gerade Linien, sortierte Fakten, adrett und penibel wie sein Äußeres. Er ist seinem Bruder kein bisschen ähnlich, denkt Jim nicht ohne eine Spur von Missmut. _Aber daran kann man arbeiten._

Als hätte er Jim gehört, lacht der Mann auf dem Video kurz auf. Es klingt freudlos und hart, präzise wie seine perfekte Aussprache, als er erneut spricht. "Wahrheit. Was soll das schon bedeuten?"

Und dann steigt er ein.

Jims Augen weiten sich und glänzen im Licht der Neonlampen wie zwei identische Tropfen schwarzer Tinte. Es scheint, als flackerten sie von innen heraus, und sie stehen niemals still. Sein Blick wandert zur Wand auf seiner linken, an der mehrere kleinere Bildschirme ein großes Quadrat bilden. Die Meisten von ihnen zeigen Straßenausschnitte, Flure, kleinere Büros und die ein oder andere Abstellkammer. Auf den Wenigsten bewegt sich etwas. Aber zwei der Fenster sind anders, sind weiß und klar und belebt. _Sehr belebt._

Jim Moriarty beobachtet, wie John Watson den Raum durchschreitet, in dem er seit zwei Tagen sein jämmerliches Dasein fristet. Sein Oberkörper ist frei, und man sieht die dunklen Prellungen und roten Brandwunden auf seiner Londonblassen Haut klar und deutlich. Das Licht lässt seine Narben hervortreten, die markante Blüte auf seinem linken Schulterblatt ebenso wie die Kratzer auf seinem Rücken und seinen Armen und die sechs schmalen Schnitte entlang seiner Rippen. Testimonien eines harten Lebens voller Kämpfe und Gewalt. Sherlock hat ihn nie nach den Narben gefragt, aber Jim weiß, dass sie ihn interessieren. Vielleicht wird er sie katalogisieren, beschreiben und untersuchen und sich ihre Geschichte anhören, und dann den Ordner Sherlock zum Geschenk machen. Er fragt sich, ob das Sherlock gefallen würde, und seine Mundwinkel wandern ein paar Millimeter nach oben.

Es sind vier Schritte zur einen Wand und vier Schritte zurück zur Anderen. John muss dem Stuhl ausweichen, der mitten im Zimmer auf den Boden geschraubt ist. Auf besagtem Stuhl liegt eine Browning L9A1 der britischen Armee. Sie enthält genau eine Kugel, und sie schimmert schwarz im Licht der Neonlampen an der Decke. John starrt gezielt an ihr vorbei, und das ist beinahe offensichtlicher, als wenn er sie direkt ansehen würde. Seine blauen Augen irren zwischen den Namen an den Wänden hin und her, finden keinen geeigneten Fixpunkt, und es treibt ihn offensichtlich in den Wahnsinn. Es wäre bemitleidenswert, wenn es nicht so erbärmlich anzusehen wäre.

_Vier Tage, _denkt Jim, und er irrt sich nie in solchen Dingen. _Vier Tage, und du gehörst mir._

Der andere Bildschirm zeigt einen Raum ganz in weiß- weiße Wände, weiße Decke, weiße Laken, weiße Tür. Der Fußboden ist hellgrau, und das ist beinahe noch besser, denn man sieht _alles_ auf hellgrau. Mycroft Holmes liegt auf dem Bett, vollkommen still, die Augen geschlossen und die Hände über der Brust gefaltet. Auch er selbst ist weiß. Sein Hemd, seine Hose, seine Haut, alles ist weiß und hell und perfekt. Mycroft hat keine Narben, und reine Poren, und manikürte Nägel. Er ist vielleicht ein wenig pummelig, aber das kann Jim ändern. Und sein Haar ist sehr braun, wenn er es nicht glatt anlegt, und seine Bartstoppeln schimmern rötlich und es ist alles außerordentlich brilliant.

Nein, er ähnelt Sherlock bemerkenswert wenig. Sicher, sie haben den gleichen hohen Wuchs und filigranen Körperbau, und eine markante Nase und rötliches Haar. Aber damit hören die Gemeinsamkeiten auch schon wieder auf. In einem gewissen Licht scheinen ihrer beider Augen wie Quecksilber, blassgrau und glänzend, aber Sonnen- und Mondlicht bleichen die Farbe vollkommen aus Sherlocks Augen, während sie Mycrofts in Onyx zu verwandeln scheinen. Sie sind schwarz und weiß, Tag und Nacht. Oh, sie sind beide brilliant, auf ihre Weise. Großartige Strategen, geniale Köpfe. Aber Sherlock ist lebendig, schnell und leichtsinnig. Er fürchtet sich nicht vor Schmerz, und er nimmt die Dinge gern selbst in die Hand. Sein Bruder dagegen ist schwach, schwach und faul und weich, und er hasst körperliche Betätigung. Er fürchtet die Macht des Körpers über den Geist. Mycroft Holmes ist Eis, glatt und hart und linear, aber zerbrechlich unter Druck. Sherlock ist fließendes, biegsames Feuer. Er vergeht nicht, er _verbrennt._

_Sherlock ist wie Jim. Bis in die letzte Faser seines Ichs. Sie wurden füreinander geschaffen.  
><em>

Seine Augen wandern über die beiden Bildschirme, sachte wie Fingerspitzen und beinahe liebevoll. Schließlich bleiben sie an Mycrofts Händen hängen. Der Mann bedeckt die linke Hand mit der Rechten- eine unscheinbare Geste nur, aber Jims Grinsen weitet sich in offensichtlicher Genugtuung. Scheinbar gedankenverloren nimmt er eine kleine Glasbox von seinem Schreibtisch, die im Moment als Briefbeschwerer dient, und dreht sie in den Fingern hin und her.

Eingelegt in Konservierungsmittel schwimmen zwei perfekt manikürte Fingernägel in der Box.

Jim ist ein Sammler, und Mycroft Holmes hat es ihm angetan. So ein starker Charakter, und so ein schwacher Mensch. Noch hat er kein Wort mit Jim gesprochen, keine Frage beantwortet und nicht eine Information preisgegeben. Aber geschrien hat er schon, laut und lange. Jim bewahrt die Fingernägel auf, jeden Tag ein weiterer, und eine Haarlocke und wer weiß, als nächstes vielleicht Zähne, oder Ohren, oder kleine Stücke Haut wie ein dreidimensionales Puzzle? Die Vorfreude ist manchmal das Beste am Geschäft. Aber Jim ist nicht selbstsüchtig. Er wird natürlich teilen. Wenn er zehn Nägel hat, dann wird er sie Sherlock schicken. Und vielleicht ein paar Fotos. Nur, damit er weiß, wofür er sich krummarbeitet.

Apropos arbeiten. Mit einem langgezogenen Seufzer wendet sich Jim von den Bildschirmen an der Wand ab und seinem Privatcomputer zu. Er klickt auf ein Excelsymbol auf seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitet sich durch eine Reihe von Passwörtern, bis die Anwendung gestartet wird. Er lehnt sich zurück und spielt wieder mit der kleinen Box, während er darauf wartet, dass die Liste geladen wird.

Schließlich ist es so weit, und schwarz auf weiß reihen sich Namen aneinander. Namen und Geburtstage und Herkünfte und Laufbahnen und Todeszeitpunkte. Es ist eine Liste geradewegs aus den Tiefen der Regierungsdatenbanken. Jim hat sie sich selbst zum Geburtstag geschenkt.

Die obersten vierundzwanzig Namen sind bereits durchgestrichen. Sie haben ihren Zweck erfüllt. Aber es bleiben noch so viele mehr. Er scrollt ein wenig nach unten, bis er am Fuß des Dokuments ankommt, und lächelt in der Stille seines Büros in sich hinein. Oh ja, so viele mehr. Und er hat noch weitere Ideen, einen ganzen Kopf voller Ideen. Und Seb. Seb ist ein Künstler, ein Kenner, ein Phänomen. Seb fällt sicher noch eine ganze Menge ein, die man ausprobieren kann an einem ehemaligen Armee-Kollegen.

_Vier Tage, John Watson. Vier Tage, und du bist nichts mehr. Vier Tage, und ich kann mit dir machen, was ich will._

Um ehrlich zu sein, versteht Jim beim besten Willen nicht, warum Sherlock Holmes sein kleines Haustier partout nicht hergeben möchte. John Watson ist nichts besonderes. Er hat keine herausragenden Fähigkeiten, keine versteckten Talente, keinen Regierungshintergrund. Er ist nur ein weiterer Ex-Soldat, ein weiterer Krüppel, den der Krieg ausgespuckt hat. Zugegeben, er ist ein guter Schütze. Aber das sind andere auch. Seb ist ein guter Schütze. Jim ist selbst ganz passabel. Wozu also diesen langweiligen, einfachen Mann aufgabeln und behalten? John Watson ist normal und beschränkt. Ein kleiner Mensch mit verkorkster Kindheit, Identitätskrisen, Fehlentschlüssen und PTSD. Ein Niemand. Er war nie besonders, und er wird es in diesem Leben auch nicht mehr werden.

Es ist ein Rätsel, ein Mysterium.

Wenn Jim etwas in diesem Leben noch mehr liebt, als Rätsel zu konstruieren, dann ist es, sie zu lösen. Er wird diese Beziehung unter die Lupe nehmen und dann auseinander, Stück für Stück, und dann wird er sie verbrennen und auf der Asche tanzen und das wird es dann gewesen sein. Sherlock Holmes gehört _ihm, ihm allein, _und niemand wird ihm das kaputtmachen.** Niemand.**

Er öffnet die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtisches und wirft einen Blick hinein. Darin liegen ein paar Dinge, die er sich für besondere Momente aufheben möchte. Ein Packen Briefumschläge, böhmisch, von hoher Qualität. Ein Füllfederhalter mit Iridiumfeder, blaue Tinte. Ein abgegriffenes Lederportmonee mit einer Bankkarte auf den Namen J. H. Watson. Eine kleine kupferne Taschenuhr mit dem Schwarzweißfoto eines kleinen Jungen. Und ein Handy, ein einfaches Modell mit schwergängigen Tasten und Standardklingeltönen, der Ersatz für ein modernes Exemplar mit Gravur, dass den Sturz in einen Pool nicht überstanden hat.

Für einen Moment nur wandert Jims rechte Hand in Richtung der Schublade, dann verzieht er unwillig das Gesicht und lässt das Fach zuschnappen. Alles zu seiner Zeit. Fürs erste hat er zu tun, und wie der Volksmund sagt: Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen, nicht wahr?

Er wendet sich wieder der Liste zu und das Lächeln kriecht zurück in seine Mundwinkel und glänzt in seinen Tintenaugen.

_Alles zu seiner Zeit._


	25. Freak

"Seht mal, da ist der Freak."  
>"Zeigen wir dem Freak, wo's langgeht."<br>"Der Freak meint wohl, er wäre was besseres."  
>"Ich habe gehört, die Mutter von dem Freak hat sie auch nicht mehr alle."<br>"Hey, Freak. Heute schon jemanden umgelegt?"  
>"Was starrst du so, Freak? Neidisch auf meinen Körper, was? Schwuchtel."<br>"Der Freak ist verrückt geworden!"  
><em>Carl Powers war der Erste. Mit ihm fing alles an.<br>Für ewige Zeiten kam niemand an ihn heran.  
>Dann geschah Sherlock Holmes.<em>


	26. 13: Planung

_Frohes neues Jahr, alle miteinander. :)  
>Entschuldigt die Verzögerung, aber manchmal kommt das reale Leben vorbei und tritt dir in den Hintern.<br>Hier bitte sehr. Ein extralanges Kapitel.  
><em>

**Warnung:** _Ab hier gehören Blut, Schimpfwörter und eine Menge fieser Sachen zur alltäglichen Story. Seid gewarnt._

**Zitat: **_"Was sehen Sie?" - "Alles. Das ist mein Fluch." (Sherlock Holmes, A Game of Shadows)_

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel Dreizehn_Planung<strong>

* * *

><p>Greg Lestrade erreicht 221 Baker Street zwanzig Minuten nach Mrs. Hudsons Anruf.<p>

_"Es geht ihm nicht gut, Inspektor. Er braucht jetzt jemanden an seiner Seite, dem er vertrauen kann. Sie sind so eine Person. Und wenn ich so offen sein darf, Sie klingen selbst so, als könnten Sie ein bisschen Gesellschaft gebrauchen."_

Er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, es ihr am Telefon zu sagen. Er hatte ursprünglich auch gar nicht kommen wollen. Aber es ging um Sherlock. _Alles dreht sich um Sherlock,_ denkt er und ist selbst überrascht, wie bitter die Worte auf seiner Zunge schmecken._ Aber so liegen die Dinge nun einmal. _Sherlock Holmes ist ein ganz besonderes Individuum, und er hält sie alle in seinem Umfeld gefangen wie ein Planet seine Monde. Ohne ihn würden sie alle hilflos durch den luftleeren Raum trudeln, und er weiß es. _Der Bastard._

Greg stellt das Motorrad auf dem Bürgersteig unter den Fenstern von 221 ab, zieht den Schlüssel ab und erklimmt die drei Stufen zur Vordertür. Die wenigen Schritte sollten nicht so anstrengend sein, wie sie sind. Durst, Müdigkeit _(knochentiefe Erschöpfung) _und ein fürchterlicher Kater erschweren ihm die Sicht und verwandeln seine Füße in Bleiklumpen. Seine Arme dagegen scheinen aus Gummi zu sein; er bekommt sie kaum hoch genug, um die Klingel zu betätigen. Das Geräusch der Türglocke schneidet ihm in die Ohren, und er stöhnt leise und lehnt die Stirn nach vorne gegen das grün lackierte Holz.

Er hört Schritte auf der anderen Seite der Tür und spürt die Vibrationen in seinem Schädel wiederhallen, als die kleine Metallleiste vor dem Spion zur Seite gezogen wird. Widerwillig hebt er den Kopf und verzieht den Mund zu etwas, von dem er hofft, dass es einem Lächeln ähnelt. "Lieber Himmel", sagt eine dumpfe Stimme auf der anderen Seite. _Also war er nicht besonders erfolgreich._ Die Tür öffnet sich und er sieht sich Mrs. Hudson gegenüber, die ihn besorgt anschaut und ihn mit raschen Bewegungen nach innen scheucht. "Inspektor. Danke, dass Sie da sind."

_Hallo, _will er sagen und _wie geht es Ihnen _und _ich bin nicht _aber seine Zunge klebt an seinem Gaumen, und sein Kopf schmerzt, und alles, was er herausbekommt, ist ein undefinierbares Grunzen und ein vorsichtiges Nicken. Die ältliche Frau schnalzt missbilligend mit der Zunge und hilft ihm, sich aus der Motorradjacke zu schälen.

"Ein Mann in Ihrer Position. Wirklich. Und es ist noch nicht einmal Mittag." Sie hängt das schwere Lederteil mit einiger Mühe an einen freien Haken an der Garderobe. Greg bemerkt, dass Johns schwarze, geflickte Jacke noch immer an ihrem angestammten Platz hängt. Seine Schuhe warten darunter geduldig darauf, sich in die glitschigen Massen gefallenen Laubes zu stürzen, die die Gehsteige blockieren und das Laufen zum Drahtseilakt werden lassen. Nichts ist verändert, als sei John oben in der Küche mit einem Tee, oder schriebe seinen Blog, oder läge in seinem Bett. Als sei alles in schönster Ordnung. Lestrade wendet den Blick von den Kleidungsstücken ab und der Treppe zu.

_Siebzehn Stufen._

Er ist kurz davor, sich umzudrehen und wieder zu gehen. Aber Mrs. Hudson legt ihm eine bestimmte Hand auf den Rücken und schiebt ihn vorwärts. Sie riecht sanft nach Lavendel und auf die subtile Weise nach Keksen, auf der alle älteren Damen nach Keksen riechen, und sein Kopf klärt sich lange genug, dass er den Fuß auf die erste Stufe setzen kann. Dann auf die nächste, und noch eine, und eine vierte. Stück für Stück arbeitet er sich nach oben vor, und irgendwann steht er auf dem Treppenabsatz vor der Tür zu Apartment b. Sie ist geschlossen. _Sie ist nie geschlossen._

Sein Blick wandert zum nächsten Treppenabschnitt, den schmalen dunklen Stufen, die in den zweiten Stock führen, bis hoch zu einer einzelnen weiteren Tür, helles Holz, dunkler Rahmen, ein kleines leeres Zimmer...

Gregs Finger finden das Messing der Klinke und er betritt ohne weitere Verzögerung das Wohnzimmer.

Er kommt genau drei Schritte weit, bevor ihn die Realität dessen, was er sieht, einholt und er erneut stehen bleiben muss. Sein Kopf meldet sich zuerst, dann seine Beine, und er lässt sich dort wo er ist auf den verblassenden roten Teppich fallen und presst die Handballen in die Augen.

Der Raum ist ein Chaos. Überall liegen einzelne Blätter herum, manche eng bedruckt mit Fakten, mit Informationen, Graphen und Statistiken, andere beklebt mit einzelnen Zeitungsartikeln oder bekritzelt in unzähligen Reihen spinnenfeiner Handschrift, die er als Sherlocks erkennt. Dazwischen sind Fotografien ausgebreitet oder Buchseiten oder Haufen, die aussehen wie Polizeiakten. Auf einigen der Din A4-Bögen stehen nur einzelne Worte, dick mit schwarzem oder rotem Edding umrandet, Schlagworte, Stichworte, Memos, Flüche, Ausrufezeichen. Was nicht auf dem Boden liegt, ist an die Wände gepappt. Greg sieht Pins und Reißzwecken und Nägel und Tesafilm und vermutlich auch Kaugummi, das gleiche Arsenal wie auf dem Teppich, und dazwischen mehrere Karten von London und Umgebung und den U-Bahn-Netzen und ganz eindeutig ein ausgedrucktes Fliegeralphabet und eine Seite mit dem Morsecode. Und Garn. Rotes Garn, blaues Garn, Paketschnur und Wollfasern spannen sich zwischen den einzelnen Bildern und den Stühlen hin und her, auf denen aufgeschlagene Bücher liegen und ein aufgeklapper Laptop und der Schädel.

Der Schädel starrt ihn an, als er zwischen seinen Fingern hindurchlugt, und grinst sein totes Lächeln, als wolle er ihn provozieren.

Mit einem erneuten Stöhnen bedeckt Lestrade erneut seine Augen und wünscht sich mit der Macht der Verzweiflung zurück in seine eigene kleine, gammelige Wohnung auf seine eigene abgewetzte Couch zu seinen eigenen zahlreichen, eiskalten Dosen Bier. Gut, seinen nun limitierten Dosen Bier. Und seinem Fernseher und Fertigpizza.

Und so weit weg wie möglich von Sherlock, der momentan auf seinem Lieblingssessel... nun, das Wort _sitzt _scheint nicht ganz angebracht. Vielmehr_ liegt_ er verkehrherum darauf, die langen Beine über die Rückenlehne drapiert und den Kopf über die Sitzfläche baumelnd, so dass seine Haare beinahe den Boden streifen. Er trägt nichts außer einem verwaschenen, weißen Frotteebademantel._ Absolut nichts_. Greg ist sich deshalb so sicher, weil sich dieses Kleidungsstück nicht besonders gut mit der Pose des Detektivs vereinbaren lässt.

_Ich wollte das wirklich, wirklich nicht sehen, _denkt er und dann _hol mich doch jemand hier raus, das kann nicht euer Ernst sein._

Mrs. Hudson betritt hinter ihm den Raum und hält ihm eine Tasse vor die Nase. Sie dampft und verströmt das unverwechselbare Aroma von frischem, schwarzem Kaffee. Das Angebot ist verlockend genug, also wagt er es, eine Hand vom Gesicht und nimmt die Tasse entgegen zu nehmen. Vorsichtig nippt er daran und atmet erleichtert auf, als das schwarze, heiße Getränk den schalen Geschmack von seiner Zunge spült und seinen Kopf klarmacht.

_Ich werde alt, _denkt er ernüchtert und trinkt noch einen Schluck. _Früher hätte ich niemals einen Kater bekommen von ein paar Dosen Bier. _Die Erinnerung kommt in Bruchstücken zurück, gnadenlos ehrlich, und er verzieht das Gesicht. _Ein paar Dutzend Dosen Bier, zugegeben, aber dennoch. Ich werde alt.  
><em>

"Sherlock, runter von dem Sessel. Wie siehst du überhaupt aus? Das ist alles andere als anständig, junger Mann. Zieh dir was an."

Sherlock öffnet mit einiger Mühe ein einzelnes, graues Auge und sieht zu seiner Vermieterin hoch, die sich vor ihm aufgebaut hat. Seine Wangen sind tiefrot angelaufen, und das Blut pocht schmerzhaft in seinen Ohren. Er fühlt sich grauenhaft. Er verdient jede Sekunde davon.

"Ich komme nicht weiter", krächzt er leise, und es klingt verloren und deprimiert und armselig. "Ich komme nicht weiter, ich komme nicht _dahinter_, ich weiß nicht, _was ich tun soll."_ Das Auge schließt sich weiter, und sein Adamsapfel wandert an seinem Hals auf und ab, als er schluckt. Schlucken schmerzt, und sein Rücken schmerzt, und sein Kopf schmerzt, und sein Handgelenk schmerzt, aber das Pochen in seiner **Brust** ist _immer noch_ schlimmer. **Immer noch.** Er denkt an das Schnappmesser, mit dem er vor Minuten noch einige Akten ans Kaminsims genagelt hat, und wünscht sich plötzlich, etwas anderes damit getan zu haben. Etwas resolutes. Etwas endgültiges, nützliches, effektives. _Ohne ihn wäre nichts davon passiert._

_Das mag sein, _meldet sich die gnadenlos ehrliche Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf zu Wort, _aber ohne dich wäre dein Mitbewohner vermutlich tot, und deine Vermieterin wäre die Frau eines Massenmörders._

"Fürs Erste könntest du dir Unterwäsche anziehen. Du hast Besuch." Mrs. Hudson gibt ihm im Vorbeigehen einen Klaps aufs Knie und beginnt, einzelne Seiten aufzuheben und zu Stapeln zu ordnen. Lestrade beobachtet sie von seinem Platz auf dem Teppich aus, und Sherlock beobachtet Lestrade. Es ist schwer zu sagen, wenn ihm das Wasser in die Augen schießt und seine Gedanken sich durch Massen von Blut wälzen müssen, aber _etwas_ ist passiert. Sherlock dreht sich langsam um und lässt die Beine über die rechte Armlehne fallen, während er verkrümmt wie ein Fragezeichen auf dem Bauch liegt. Lestrade schaut mit voller Absicht nicht in seine Richtung, aber das muss er auch nicht.

Die Uhr tickt _eins, zwei, drei_ und Mrs. Hudson raschelt mit Papier und draußen vor dem Fenster fährt ein Auto durch den Schlick und die Ampel an der Kreuzung schaltet auf grün und unten im Speedy's gibt es Pasta Quattro Fromagi zu Mittag und Sherlock sieht _alles. _

_(Lestrade in Zivilkleidung anstelle seines obligatorischen Anzugs. Bequem, zweckmäßig, nicht schick. Er hatte nicht geplant, irgendwo hin zu gehen. Dreitagebart- nein, zwei Tage, dennoch ungewöhnlich, unter normalen Umständen ein Zeichen von Überarbeitung. Hängende Schultern. Ringe unter den Augen. Der Geruch von schalem Bier in der Luft, obwohl er geduscht hat, seine Haare sind noch feucht. Er ist mit dem Motorrad gekommen; Schlammspritzer an seinen Hosenbeinen machen es eindeutig, und der Helm hat ihm die nassen Haare platt an seinen Kopf gepresst. Zusammenfassung: Billiges Bier, wenig und schlechter Schlaf, Zivilkleidung. Dienstwagen und Diensttelefon nicht mehr vorhanden. Was folgern wir daraus?  
><em>

_**Ah**.)_

"Man hat dich entlassen", sagt Sherlock langsam. Lestrade sieht nicht einmal auf. Es überrascht ihn nicht, dass Sherlock es herausgefunden hat. Vermutlich sieht man es ihm auf zehn Meter Entfernung an. _Unehrenhaft aus den Diensten entlassen_, er, Gregory Lestrade. Er ist noch nicht bereit, den Gedanken mit all seinen Konsequenzen zu Ende zu führen. _Zum Beispiel, dass er nie wieder-_

Sherlock steht auf, schließt den Frottee-Bademantel enger um seine Hüften und streicht ihn glatt. Dann vergräbt er die Hände in den Taschen. Lestrade bleibt sitzen und leert die Tasse mit langsamen, tiefen Zügen. Er bemerkt die Blicke, die Mrs. Hudson ihm zuwirft- _Neugierde, Mitleid, Entrüstung?_- und schaut rasch in eine andere Richtung. Papier, Akten, Fotos. Ein Kloß in seinem Hals.

"Was also willst du hier, Lestrade?" fragt Sherlock langsam. Er runzelt die Stirn und überfliegt noch einmal die Fakten. Wenn Lestrade aus dem Yard raus ist, was genau bindet ihn dann noch an Sherlock Holmes? Es gibt keine Fälle mehr zu lösen, keine Akten mehr abzuliefern, keinen Rat mehr einzuholen. Diese Zeiten sind jetzt vorbei, so schnell, wie sie einst kamen. Der Gedanke sticht. _Was ist er schon ohne seine Fälle?_ Aber er wird weiter arbeiten können. Er ist jetzt so etwas wie eine Berühmtheit. Er braucht Lestrade nicht für Arbeit, und Lestrade braucht ihn nicht mehr. Er sollte den Mann einfach vor die Tür setzen, damit er sein Leben in den Griff bekommen kann. Aber das tut er nicht. Er steht nur da und betrachtet den ehemaligen D.I., wie er auf dem Boden sitzt und die Hände um eine Kaffeetasse gelegt hat. _Sie brauchen einander nicht mehr._

Sherlock ist zu sehr ein Mann der Logik, als dass er eine so offensichtliche Lüge akzeptieren könnte. Selbst wenn sie von ihm selbst stammt.

_Ja, was will ich hier? _fragt sich Greg. Langsam erhebt er sich, eine Hand Halt suchend an der Wand, und stellt die Tasse auf einem wackeligen Bücherstapel zu seiner Rechten ab. Seine Beine sind taub und prickeln wie winzige Nadelstiche, und er verzieht das Gesicht. Er hätte es wissen müssen- hat es geahnt, wirklich, in dem Moment, in dem er das Büro seiner Vorgesetzten verlassen hat. Sherlock hat ihn in sein Leben gelassen, sein Leben aus wilder Energie und wahnwitzigen Schlussfolgerungen und Aktivität, weil er einen _Nutzen_ hatte. Er als D.I. hatte Zugang zu Orten, zu denen Sherlock Zugang haben _wollte_. Das war es, was sie hatten, eine geschäftliche, logische, kalte Geschäftsbeziehung. Nichts weiter. Jetzt hat er seinen Nutzen eingebüßt, und er sollte gehen, bevor er sich noch weiter blamieren kann.

Greg hat zu lange mit Sherlock zusammengearbeitet, als dass er das Chaos um ihn herum nicht lesen könnte. Selbst, wenn Sherlock etwas anderes sagt.

"Dir helfen, schätze ich", sagt er und stellt sich gerader hin. "Unter der Voraussetzung, dass du dir endlich etwas Ordentliches anziehst."

Ihre Augen treffen sich in der Mitte des Raumes und bleiben dort. Sie liefern sich ein Blickduell, und die Uhr zählt mit.**_ Tick, tick, tick,_** und Mrs. Hudson raschelt mit Papier.

Sherlock sieht als Erster zur Seite.

"Gut", sagt er mürrisch und stapft durch die Küche in Richtung seines Zimmers. Greg atmet auf und beginnt, die Notizen an den Wänden abzugehen.

Mrs. Hudson lächelt und bringt die leere Kaffeetasse nach unten.

**Standortwechsel.**

John findet sich mit einer schwierigen Entscheidung konfrontiert, einer, die möglicherweise sein Leben verändern wird.

Das Problem ist, er muss dringend auf die Toilette. Aber solchen Luxus hat er in diesem Loch nicht. Die Frage ist also- lässt er sich so weit erniedrigen, in die Ecke seines eigenen Gefängnisses zu pinkeln? Und wenn ja- zielt er dann auf die Kamera, die in den Boden in der rechten hinteren Ecke eingelassen ist?

_Schwierig, schwierig._

Er hört das leise Zischen zu spät. Als er es bemerkt, wird ihm bereits schwindelig. Sie benutzen Gas, um ihn zu betäuben, wenn sie ihn an den Stuhl schnallen. Weil sie ihm eine Waffe gegeben haben, eine Waffe mit einer Kugel, mit der er sein Leben beenden kann, wenn ihm danach ist. Bisher war ihm nicht danach, meistens jedenfalls, aber auch mit einer Kugel kann man eine ganze Menge anstellen, wenn man so ein guter Schütze ist wie er. Selbst mit Prellungen und schmerzenden Rippen und vernebelter Sicht über einem leeren Magen und einer vollen Blase.

Seine Knie geben unter ihm nach, und die Wände um ihn herum verschwimmen. Die schwarzen Namen fließen ineinander und bilden eine graue Schmierschicht, während sein Geist immer weiter in die Ohnmacht absinkt. Es macht keinen Unterschied, ob er sie lesen kann oder nicht. Er kennt sie alle auswendig. Sie waren eingebrannt in sein Unterbewusstsein, schon lange bevor ein gewisser Jim Moriarty beschloss, Spielchen mit ihm zu spielen.

Er schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich mit all seiner Macht auf die wenigen Namen, die etwas bedeuten und _nicht_ an der Wand stehen.

**Perspektivenwechsel.**

Mycroft betrachtet nachdenklich den Verband um seine linke Hand.

Das Blut ist an einigen Stellen durch das weiße Leinen gesickert und hat es rostbraun gefärbt. Die offene Haut darunter brennt und pulsiert minimal versetzt zu seinem Herzschlag, und die kleine Verzögerung irritiert ihn ungemein. Er konzentriert sich auf etwas anderes. _Weiß weiß weiß,_ schreit der sich drehende Raum. Er hat Hunger, er hat Durst. _Tick tick tick_, und die Uhr in seinem Hinterkopf läuft weiter. Es ist beinahe zwölf Uhr mittags, Londoner Zeit. Die Bartstoppeln auf seinem Kinn sind ungewohnt und kratzen. Sein Haar ist zu lang; er hat seinen Friseurtermin verpasst._ Er hat den Termin mit dem Premier verpasst._ Ob es jemandem auffällt? Aber er vertraut Anthea. Sie wird alles umarrangieren, da ist er sich sicher. Es kann Wochen dauern, bis jemand merkt, dass er fehlt.

_**Wochen.**_

Tick tick tick.

Es ist beinahe zwölf Uhr mittags. In knapp vier Stunden wird Sebastian Moran die Tür öffnen und ihn abholen zur Befragung. _Passwörter. Insiderwissen. Namen. Termine. **Sherlock.**_ Moriarty ist besessen von seinem kleinen Bruder, und es jagt ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken und verwandelt seinen Magen in einen festen Knoten aus Hass und Abscheu. _Oberflächliche Wunden, _sagte Moran am ersten Tag, _wir wollen ihn doch nicht verunstalten_. _Man muss ihn schließlich wiedererkennen können. _Wann wiedererkennen? Er braucht mehr Informationen über diesen Ort.

Um zwölf Uhr mittags und um zwölf Uhr nachts öffnet die Wache die Tür und geleitet ihn einen Raum weiter nach links in eine winzige Toilette. An zwei Tagen waren es zwei Männer. Einer am Tag, einer in der Nacht. Moriarty kontrolliert ein gigantisches, weltweites Imperium, aber hier in diesem engsten Kreis kann er sich zu viele Gesichter nicht erlauben. Die Wache ist professionell, schnell und effizient. Und bewaffnet- ein Revolver, zwei Messer, hervorragender Schütze. Nicht so gut wie Moran, aber mehr als ausreichend für den Job.

_Denk schnell, Holmes._

Das Bad befindet sich links den Flur hinunter. Nach rechts gibt es ebenfalls eine Tür, in einiger Entfernung. Weiß bepinselter Edelstahl, schalldicht. Mycroft weiß nicht, was sich dahinter befindet, und jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, es herauszufinden.

Hinter der weißen Tür endet der Gang. Das bedeutet, der Ausgang ist links herunter. Eine gerade Strecke von vielleicht zehn Metern, auf der die Wache freie Schussbahn hätte. Dann eine scharfe Kurve. Dahinter? Schwer zu sagen. Wo auch immer sie sich befinden, der Boden draußen ist schlammig. Es hat viel geregnet. In der Nähe befindet sich ein Fluss oder ein See, in jedem Fall Süßwasser. Sie befinden sich in beträchtlicher Höhe über dem Meeresspiegel, zu hoch für London, aber nicht hoch genug für ein ernst zu nehmendes Gebirge.

Und sie sind noch immer in Europa.

**_(Schweiz Deutschland Niederlande Österreich Polen Tschechien Spanien Portugal Frankreich Italien Dänemark Skandinavien Türkei Belgien Bulgarien Estland Lettland Litauen Zypern Finnland Griechenland Ungarn Luxemburg Malta Irland ...)_**

_Zwölf Uhr._ Mycroft erhebt sich langsam und atmet tief durch. Eigentlich ist ihm gar nicht nach der Toilette. Aber eine Dusche wäre jetzt nett.

Der Schlüssel klickt im Schloss.


	27. Entlassung

_"Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Chief..."  
>"Ah, Lestrade, kommen Sie rein. Setzen Sie sich. Einen Kaffee, bitte, Hannah."<br>"Danke, sehr freundlich."  
>"Nun, kommen wir gleich zur Sache. Sicher wissen Sie schon, warum ich Sie hergebeten habe."<br>"Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keinen Schimmer, Chief."  
>Nervöses Lachen.<br>"Es geht um diesen Detektiv, den Sie andauernd konsultieren, Lestrade."  
>"Sie haben davon gehört, Chief?"<br>"Jeder hat davon gehört. Wollen Sie mich für dumm verkaufen? Nun, wir haben das ganze durchgehen lassen, aber es kann so nicht weitergehen, Lestrade. Consulting Detective. Das ist lächerlich. Und er taucht überall auf, in jedem zweiten Bericht. Das wirft ein schlechtes Licht auf uns, Lestrade. Die Presse hat schon davon Wind bekommen. Was sollen wir denen erzählen? Dass wir nicht mehr in der Lage sind, die einfachsten Fälle zu lösen? Er ist Zivilist, und er spielt auf unseren Tatorten herum. Und jetzt bringt er auch noch Freunde mit."  
>"Sir..."<br>"Freunde, Lestrade, von Zivilisten, auf unseren Mordschauplätzen! Was denken Sie sich? Sollen wir als nächstes Kindergeburtstage veranstalten? Das Geburtstagskind darf mal anfassen? Ist es das?"  
>"Natürlich nicht, Chief, aber..."<br>"Kein Aber, Lestrade. Sie werden ihre Zusammenarbeit mit diesem Individuum beenden, und zwar augenblicklich."  
>Stille.<br>"Das kann ich nicht, Chief."  
>"Was soll das heißen, Lestrade? Widersetzen Sie sich meinen direkten Anordnungen? Das kann Sie ihren Job kosten, wissen Sie das? Insbesondere nach der Schlägerei vor ein paar Tagen. Ich höre, das war auch seine Schuld. Sie stellen sich gegen das gesamte Yard, Mann."<br>"Er löst Fälle, Sir. Er rettet Leben. Und wenn ich seine Hilfe brauche, werde ich sie mir holen."  
>Stille.<br>"Nun, dann sehen Sie mal, ob Sie das bei einer anderen Wache tun können. In Anbetracht der jüngsten Ereignisse sehen wir uns gezwungen, Sie aus unseren Diensten zu entlassen."  
>"Was? Aber-"<br>"Einen schönen Tag noch, Gregory."  
><em>


	28. 14: Flucht

**A/N:** _Mal wieder das liebe Leben. Es tut mir Leid, ihr alle. Danke, dass ihr dabeibleibt. Hier ein anderes längeres Kapitel, mit Fokus auf Mycroft.  
>ACHTUNG. Nach diesem Sonntag (REICHENBACH) ist es durchaus möglich, dass ich ein paar Tage in der Versenkung verschwinde. Ihr wisst schon- heulen, schreien, weinen, schluchzen, fünfmal anschauen, der ganze Kram... Viel Glück euch allen.<br>_

**Zitat:** _Im Alter von achtzehn Jahren haben 71% der Menschen bereits den Einen gefunden, der sie ausnehmen und häuten und am Ende töten wird. (Unbekannt)_

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel Vierzehn_Flucht<strong>

* * *

><p>"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein", sagt Lestrade, als Sherlock den Raum betritt.<p>

Der Detektiv blickt an sich herab, für einen Moment verwirrt. Er trägt schwarze Hosen und ein cremefarbenes Hemd, und seine Haare stehen nicht mehr wild in alle Richtungen ab. Er sieht _beinahe_ normal aus, _beinahe_ wie immer. Zugegeben schmal im Gesicht und blass um Augen und Mund, wie jemand mit einer Erkältung oder einem schwachen Magen, aber ansonsten addrett und beherrscht. Es ist natürlich nicht seine Kleidung oder generelle äußere Erscheinung, die sein Gegenüber so aus der Fassung gebracht hat, und nach knappen zwei Sekunden übernimmt Sherlocks Verstand die Führung und es klickt.

Lestrade steht vor der rechten Wand, von der Eingangstür aus gesehen, der Wand mit dem aufgesprühten Smiley und den unzähligen Einschusslöchern. Im Moment sieht man jedoch wenig von beidem, ebenso wie von der _(mit Verlaub grauenvolle__n)_ braun gemusterten Tapete. Jeder freie Zentimeter ist eng beklebt mit Fotos und Akten. Polizeiakten, um genau zu sein. _Fallakten._

Raubüberfälle finden sich an dieser Wand, Schmuggel über nationale und internationale Grenzen, Mordfälle verstreut zwischen Bildern von Gassen, Leichenfundorten, Kartenausschnitten. Aber auch viel kleinere Delikte- Drogendeals, unscheinbare Ladendiebstähle, Fälle von Beamtenbeleidigung oder Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses. Gleich neben Lestrade flattert ein Bericht über Prostitution im Luftzug des halb geöffneten Fensters. Es fällt dem älteren Mann schwer, die Zusammenhänge zwischen diesen Vorfällen zu sehen- auch wenn Sherlock sich größte Mühe gegeben hat, sie klar dazustellen. Von jedem Bild, jedem Fitzelchen Papier führt eine farbige Schnur - meist über einige Zwischenstationen, in Zickzacklinien und Verstrickungen, aber dennoch unmissverständlich- zu dem einen kleinen Foto in der Mitte. Es ist schwarzweiß unter dem Wirrwar bunter Fäden, verschwommen und verpixelt, aber es zeigt eindeutig Jim Moriarty.

_(Für einige Momente war Greg verwirrt, dass Sherlock kein besseres Foto des Mannes für seine Zwecke verwendet hatte. Immerhin schwirrten davon so einige herum- Fotos von einem kleinen, irgendwie unscheinbaren Mann in Anzügen, mit schwarzem Haar und manischen Augen. Dann hatte er genauer hingesehen und die Reflektionen auf dem vermeintlichen Boden erkannt, die Spindtüren auf der linken Seite, hatte die Beleuchtung in Betracht gezogen und den Datumsstempel in der unteren rechten Ecke, und es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: das hier war eine Aufnahme einer der Überwachungskameras aus dem Pool, wie auch immer Sherlock sie in die Finger bekommen hatte. Es war eine Aufnahme jener Nacht. Das gibt der ganzen Sache eine neue, irgendwie intimere Qualität.)_

"Was genau meinst du?" fragt Sherlock zerstreut, obwohl er natürlich genau weiß, was Lestrade sagen will. Er bückt sich nach einem Zettel und heftet ihn gedankenverloren an eine leere Stelle an der Wand. Die Fingerspitzen seiner linken Hand verharren nur Millimeter über dem Papier, während seine Augen durch den Raum schweifen. Sie huschen von Punkt zu Punkt und zurück mit heißer, beinahe fiebriger Intensität, und wie zum Ausgleich wird Lestrade plötzlich unnatürlich kalt. Er schließt das Fenster, lässt den Blick wie zufällig über die Straße schweifen, sieht nichts und fühlt sich deswegen kein Stück besser.

"All das." Er streckt den Arm aus und streift einige der Papiere, verharrt mit einem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger in Richtung der gegenüberliegenden Wände, die exakt genau so aussehen, und runzelt die Stirn. "Moriartys Werk. Das alles."

Sherlock wirft ihm einen** _Blick _**zu, der den Ex-Inspektor verstummen lässt. Er hebt eine Augenbraue in der beiläufig- verächtlichen Art, die ihm so eigen ist, und schüttelt den Kopf, hilflos und aufgebracht und verständnislos. Ein Knacks in seiner Rüstung.

"Was dachtest du denn, mit was wir es hier zu tun haben?"

Lestrade hat keine Antwort darauf.

**Szenenwechsel.**

Die Frau, deren Name nicht Anthea ist, sondern Carma _(diese Woche jedenfalls), _tippt mit dem Zeigefinger gegen den Bildschirm ihres Blackberrys. Sie wartet auf Berichte des Außenministeriums. Natürlich darf offiziell niemand von der ganzen Sache erfahren- es ist ein Fiasko, ein echtes Desaster, _diese Regierung braucht Mycroft Holmes, _aber die eingeweihten Leute sind ihre Leute. Nun, eigentlich und in erster Linie _seine_ Leute, aber für den Moment hat sie das Oberkommando. Es ist ihr gelungen, die letzten Tage abwechselnd mit einem vollen Terminkalender, technischen Schwierigkeiten und einer plötzlichen Grippeerkrankung zu entschuldigen, aber sie ist nicht sicher, wie lange dieser Plan noch aufgeht.

Es gibt keine Spur von Mycroft Holmes in London, England oder irgendwo im Vereinigten Königreich.

Ihr sorgsam manikürter Fingernagel klickt auf dem Glas des Mobiltelefons im Takt zum Sekundenzeiger der altmodischen Uhr an der Wand. _Tick. Tick. Tickticktick. _Nicht zum letzten Mal an diesem Tag wandert ihr Blick zum Schirmständer neben der Eingangstür, in dem Mycrofts Schirme stehen. Dunkelblau, schwarz, mit silbernem Griff oder Mahagonischnitzereien. Er benutzt sie nie, nicht, wenn er ernst macht; wie alles andere an ihm dienen sie in erster Linie dem Schein, der Abschottung. Wie alles in seinem Leben bewahren sie ein Geheimnis.

Er benutzt immer nur einen Schirm, Mycroft Holmes. Einen einfachen, wenn auch eleganten schwarzen Regenschirm mit Holzgriff und einer hauchfeinen, tödlichen Klinge im Griff. Nur einen Schirm. Eine Sentimentalität, wirklich, verzerrt und verbogen in ein Markenzeichen. Einen Schirm, der jetzt auf seinem Schreibtisch wartet, verbogen und gebrochen und unbrauchbar. Carma wendet den Blick ab.

Sie wartet auf Berichte, auf Aussagen, auf Spekulationen. Irgendetwas. _Klack klack klack._

Der Raum bleibt still bis auf das leise Prasseln des Regens am Fenster.

**Szenenwechsel.**

Das erste Mal, als Mycroft entkommt, stellt er sich dumm an. Nicht so dumm, dass man ihn gleich wieder schnappen würde, _offensichtlich nicht_. Nur gerade ungeschickt genug, dass die eine oder andere Überwachungskamera ihn in den Fluren erwischt. Die ein oder andere Wache einen Blick auf seinen Rücken erhascht, als er um Ecken rast und über Treppen nach oben, in Richtung Luft. Gerade langsam genug, dass der Alarm losgeht, als er durch die Türen am letzten Treppenabsatz sprintet und sich ohne Vorwarnung auf einer Wiese wiederfindet. Die Türen verriegeln automatisch hinter ihm, versperren seinen Verfolgern effizient den Weg, und er starrt sie gerade lange genug an, dass ein eventueller Beobachter seine Miene mit Überraschung verwechseln könnte.

Es sieht aus, als hätte er einen Plan gehabt, aber am Ende durch mehr Glück als Verstand den Sieg errungen.

Er weiß nicht, ob jemand wie Moriarty auf so einen simplen Bluff hereinfällt, aber es ist alles, was nötig ist, um den nächsten Fluchtversuch einfacher zu machen. _(Und natürlich wird er es wieder versuchen, wieder und wieder. Er wird nicht zulassen, dass die weiße Farbe ihn um den Verstand bringt. Er wird Luft atmen, hin und wieder, und die Beine strecken und lachen, wenn auch nur für kostbare Stunden, Minuten, Augenblicke.)_ Oh, Mycroft macht sich keine Illusionen. Er weiß nicht, wo er ist _(noch nicht), _und so oder so kann er nicht gehen, bevor er nicht weiß, was der Wahnsinnige wirklich vorhat. Nicht ganz, nicht permanent. Noch nicht.

Aber er kann sich zumindest umsehen, vielleicht ein paar Spuren hinterlassen. Moriartys Männer werden ihn schneller finden als seine eigenen, und das bald. Er sollte das Beste aus der Zeit machen, die er hat, denkt er und wendet sich ab.

Das Dorf ist keine hundert Meter entfernt, gleich den Hügel hinunter, die drei mit Büroräumen und Beton gefüllten Stockwerke seines Gefängnisses verborgen unter einem Haufen aus Erde und Gras, und niemand hier schöpft den geringsten Verdacht. Die Türen, die ihn in die Freiheit entlassen haben, sind getarnt als Trafohäuschen. Es ist brilliant, wirklich. _Wie frustrierend_, wenn auch zu erwarten.

Er joggt den Hügel hinunter, genießt den Schlamm und das feuchte Gras zwischen seinen nackten Zehen und hält nicht inne, bis er an das erste Haus kommt. Alles hier ist so bunt, zusammengewürfelt, individuell. Ein paar tausend Einwohner vielleicht, eher weniger, die Häuser verstreut mit Metern über Metern Platz dazwischen, frei und sauber und so friedlich, dass sich sein Magen zusammenzieht. Ein paar Leute sind unterwegs, und noch schaut niemand in seine Richtung _(er bleibt im Schatten, spürt die Herbstsonne zu warm auf seiner Haut), _aber er trägt nichts als eine Schicht dünner weißer Baumwolle, er ist barfuß, seine linke Hand ist eingepackt in Mull, und er spürt die oberflächlichen Schnitte und Kratzer und Blutergüsse auf seinem Gesicht und entlang seiner Arme scharf und überdeutlich in der Brise.

Er kann dort nicht hinuntergehen, realisiert er mit milder Enttäuschung und einem Hauch Resignation. Er würde ihrer aller Todesurteil unterschreiben, und noch gehört er zur- nun, nicht direkt zur _guten _Seite, aber doch zu der, die sich um Menschenleben schert. Noch ist er nicht bereit, zu opfern. Es ist zu früh, und er bleibt im Schatten und atmet den Herbst.

Aber das Haus gleich hier steht leer, die Bewohner sind verreist- _nein, es ist ein Ferienhaus_, stellt er fest. Er wirft einen schnellen Blick auf die Bauart und das Baujahr der Häuser um ihn herum, die Umgebung, schließlich die Straßenschilder.**_ Österreich_**. Er befindet sich in irgendeinem österreichischen Kuhdorf, tausende Kilometer und einen Ozean von London, aber das Haus neben ihm steht leer. Er braucht vier Sekunden, um das der Straße abgewandte Küchenfenster aufzubrechen. Als Moriartys Männer das Dorf betreten, angetan mit den Overalls einer imaginären Strom-und Wasserfirma und einem leeren Lächeln, ist er längst verschwunden.

Mycroft findet das Haus vollständig eingerichtet und ausgestattet vor. Das wenige Essen ist von der ewig haltbaren Sorte- eine schnelle Inspektion enthüllt Konserven, eine Packung Nüsse, Trockenfleisch und Wasserflaschen in der Küche und dem kleinen Vorratsschrank. Der Strom ist abgestellt, aber das warme Wasser läuft, und er duscht länger als ursprünglich vorgesehen. Es tut gut, den Schweiß und Dreck und das Blut loszuwerden, auch wenn der Schaum in seinen Wunden sticht und seine zu lange ungenutzten Muskeln protestieren. _(Vielleicht sollte er die Zeit nutzen, um Übungen zu machen, Liegestütze, Sit-Ups, wie in den Filmen? Aber nein, er ist gut in Form, und das wäre übertrieben.) _Er rasiert sich mit einem guten Einwegrasierer, da der elektrische Rasierer im Drehschränkchen natürlich unbrauchbar ist, und betrachtet sich anschließend im hereinfallenden Sonnenlicht im Spiegel. Bereits nach drei Tagen hat er sichtbar abgenommen. Seine Haare sind etwas zu lang, aber das ist fürs Erste in Ordnung. Er denkt kurz darüber nach, sich die Zähne zu putzen, aber Moriarty hat ihn in seinem winzigen Bad zumindest mit den groben Notwendigkeiten versorgt. Kein Grund, jetzt übermütig zu werden.

Er kocht sich einen starken Kaffee, isst Trockenfleisch und Dosenpfirsiche und versteckt eine einzelne, rostrote Haarsträhne in der leeren Gummibärchendose im oberen Regalfach in der Küche. Das Haus ist nett eingerichtet, hell und freundlich mit viel Glas und Cremefarben und Pastelltönen. Der Boden wechselt zwischen Parkett und dicken, weichen Teppichen im Schlafzimmer, und wer auch immer hier wohnt, hat nicht nur einen guten Geschmack in Sachen Kleidung, sondern auch beinahe seine Größe. Mycroft "leiht" sich eine einfache Jeans und ein schwarzes Shirt. Nicht, dass er sie lange behalten kann, aber es fühlt sich gut an, in Zivilkleidung unterwegs zu sein. Die verhasste Baumwolle faltet er zu exakten Quadraten und drapiert sie auf dem leeren Bettgestell im großen Schlafzimmer.

Der Kaffee belebt auch seine letzten Lebensgeister und erfrischt ihn ungemein. Zwischen den langen Zügen aus der weißen Keramiktasse betupft Mycroft die traurigen Überreste der Fingernägel an seiner linken Hand mit Iod und überklebt sie mit Heftpflastern.

Als er den schwarzen Wagen vor dem Haus vorfahren sieht- _dreiundvierzig Minuten und achtzehn Sekunden nach dem ersten Heulen des Bunkeralarms_- und er speichert diese Information, notiert sie in mentalen Großbuchstaben und verstaut sie in den akkurat beschrifteten, geordneten Boxen seines Verstandes- stellt er die Tasse mit einem leisen Seufzer in die Spüle und verlässt das Gebäude durch den Vordereingang.

Er sagt kein Wort, als die Wagentür ins Schloss fällt und die Zentralverriegelung leise klickt. Das ist auch nicht nötig. Die Miene seiner drei Beifahrer ist eisern. Im Rückspiegel sieht er eine dunkle Rauchfahne aufsteigen, sieht die ersten Massen zum Brandherd laufen. So viel zu seiner kleinen Nachricht, denkt er, aber es war ohnehin ein Schuss ins Blaue. Es war den Versuch wert.

Sie kehren nicht zurück zum unterirdischen Bunker. Irgendjemand hier wird ihn gesehen haben, die österreichische Polizei ist nicht dümmer als der Rest der Welt, und selbst in den kleinsten Dörfern gibt es heutzutage Überwachungskameras. Es erfüllt Mycroft mit einer stillen Genugtuung, wie lange sie fahren, den Hügel hinab und dann weiter nach unten, vorbei an einem malerischen kleinen Fluss, einem kristallklaren Bergsee, einem stillgelegten Skilift. Der Schnee lässt auf sich warten dieses Jahr, der Tourismus leidet. Der Fluss führt zu viel Wasser. _Richtig in allen Punkten._

Selbst, wenn er es mit Gegenwehr versucht hätte: Zwei Männer halten seine Arme, während der dritte die Spritze in seiner Armbeuge ansetzt, und Sekunden später hat ihn die Ohnmacht wieder, die Ohnmacht und wilde Spiralen aus schwarz und rot und Geräusche, die er nicht einordnen kann, und als er aufwacht, ist es, als sei keine Zeit vergangen, nur dass ihn die ewig tickende Uhr in seinem Hinterkopf an das Gegenteil erinnert.

Die Wände sind weiß, und der Fußboden ist poröses Grau, und er sitzt an die Wand gelehnt auf einem einfachen Bett mit rauhen, weißen Laken. Er trägt Baumwolle, und sie kratzt auf seiner hypersensitiven Haut und ist weiß und neu und zu weit.

_Es sind neun Stunden vergangen._ Er könnte wieder wer-weiß-wo sein. Es ist beinahe zehn Uhr am Abend, und er ist nicht allein im Raum.

Ein paar Schritte vor ihm steht Moran, in Hab-Acht-Stellung, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ist mörderisch, und Mycroft weiß, wenn er so etwas wörtlich zu nehmen hat. Er schluckt, und sein Adamsapfel macht seltsame Dinge an seinem Hals. Alles ist zu scharf, zu fokussiert, und vielleicht liegt es am Kaffee oder am Essen oder am Adrenalin; in jedem Fall hilft es ihm nicht weiter. Mycroft wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit wichtigeren Dingen zu.

Moriarty steht ein Stück weiter links, näher an der Tür _(weiß, Metall, schalldicht)_, und seine Miene spiegelt nichts als Enttäuschung. Nein, das ist nicht richtig- dahinter glitzert etwas anderes in seinen Tintenaugen, flackernd wie eine Kerzenflamme. _Wut_, erkennt Mycroft. Der Mann ist beinahe außer sich vor Wut. Seine Augen verraten ihn, sind so erschreckend einfach zu lesen, dass Mycroft versucht, nicht so genau hinzusehen, denn er kann sich nicht helfen- er sieht, er erkennt, er katalogisiert und verknüpft und analysiert alles, in jedem wachen und vielen schlafenden Momenten seines Daseins; und Moriartys Gedanken machen ihm Angst.

Selbst die Augen wieder abzuwenden, ist eine körperliche Anstrengung. Das Atmen fällt ihm unnatürlich schwer. Er kann nicht einen Muskel willentlich rühren, nicht einen Finger, ist allein in seinem Kopf mit den zu schnellen Gedanken, die den Raum zum Drehen bringen, und fühlt sich hilfloser als je zuvor.

"Tsk, tsk", macht jemand. Jim. Er hat die Oberlippe leicht hochgezogen, und das Flackern in seinen Augen ist hypnotisch, aber seine Stimme ist vollkommen ruhig und leer und kalt.

"Mr. Holmes- Mycroft. Bitte. Wir wissen beide, dass das Ganze keinen Sinn hat."

_Da bin ich anderer Ansicht,_ will Mycroft erwidern, aber sein Mund gehorcht ihm nicht. Schweiß perlt auf seiner Stirn und sammelt sich auf seiner Oberlippe, und es kostet ihn alles, den Kopf aufrecht und den Fokus auf beiden Männern gleichzeitig zu halten. Es macht keinen Unterschied. Moriarty ist ein Genie, neben allem anderen, und in seinem jetztigen Zustand ist die Maske des emotionslosen Regierungsbeamten keinen Pfifferling wert. Er hätte die Worte genauso gut schreien können.

Die Droge zeigt auch dieses Mal Wirkung, und von einem Moment auf den Nächsten steht Jim direkt vor dem Bett und sein Gesicht ist nur Zentimeter von Mycrofts Nase entfernt. Er kann den Atem seines Feindes über seine Augenlider streichen spüren, wenn er spricht. Er zwingt sich, die Überraschung im Zaum zu halten, aber der Erfolg ist mäßig. Ein Schweißtropfen rinnt an seiner Schläfe hinab und versickert in seinem Hemdkragen.

"Wenn das noch einmal vorkommt", flüstert Jim in sein Ohr, und er zittert unter dem feinen Lufthauch, unter der falschen Liebenswürdigkeit und der echten Bosheit in dieser Stimme, "dann wird Doktor Watson die Konsequenzen tragen müssen, fürchte ich."

Mycroft kann nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Augen bei diesen Worten weiten; noch kann er den Laut vollständig unterdrücken, der ihm entfährt. _Gelogen, _will er sagen, _das kann nicht sein _und _wir hatten eine Verein__bahrung, _aber das hatten sie nicht, oder doch, es war alles nur angedeutet- auf was hat er sich eingelassen? Er hätte es sehen müssen, jetzt ist es beinahe schmerzhaft offensichtlich- die andere weiße Tür unten im Gang, der andere schallisolierte Raum, die beiläufigen Kommentare. Er hatte die Informationen unter der Nase und entschloss sich, sie aktiv zu ignorieren, um seiner geheimen Hoffnung nicht die Nahrung zu nehmen. _Alles, was er wollte, ist John sicher zu Hause bei Sherlock-_ _Sherlock, der jetzt allein ist, ganz allein mit sich und seiner Weltansicht und Moriartys Drohungen-  
><em>

_**Du Bastard, du falscher Bastard-**_

Jim lacht nur, ein kleines übermütiges Glucksen, und stellt sich neben Moran an die rückwärtige Wand. Er will mehr sagen, er will den Plan durchgehen und ausbreiten bis ins kleinste Detail, Anekdoten erzählen, Andeutungen machen. Aber seine letzten Andeutungen führten Mycroft Holmes auf seine Spur, auf die Spur von Schmuggel aus China und Ägypten und Prostitition im Libanon, und auf Schwarzarbeit in Spanien, führten seine Wege in Schwarzbrennereien in Frankreich, verwiesen ihn auf organisierten Mord und geplantes Verbrechen und geschmierte Beamte in allen Ländern der Welt und, zu guter Letzt, auf _**Prag.**_

Mycroft will nie wieder etwas erleben wie Prag. Aber er ist nicht allein damit, denn er ist nicht der Einzige, der an jenem Tag verlor.

Moriarty liebt es, sich selbst reden zu hören, liebt seine Stimme und die Brillianz seiner Pläne; ja, er wünscht sich Zuhörer- und nicht bloß irgendwen, nein, jemanden der _versteht, _der _sieht, _der das unglaubliche _Genie_ hinter all dem zu würdigen weiß. Aber er ist ein Mann, der aus Fehlern lernt. Muss es sein, in seiner Position. Also hält er sich zurück. Mit Mühe, und mit Grimassen, aber er hält sich zurück.

"Zeigen wir unserem lieben Gast doch einen kleinen Vorgeschmack dessen, was den guten Doktor später erwartet", sagt er stattdessen beiläufig und lehnt sich zurück.

Sebastian Moran lächelt ein Grinsen aus zu vielen Zähnen und tritt vor. In seiner Hand befindet sich eine achtzehn Zentimeter lange Klinge, und in seinen Augen steht blanke Vorfreude.

Die Droge betäubt seine Muskeln, behindert seine Bewegungen und mindert seine Sicht. Sie hilft in keinster Weise gegen Schmerz. Vorgeschmack, denkt er, und John, und _es tut mir Leid, _und dann trifft Metall auf Fleisch und Eisen auf Knochen, und die Welt zerspringt in regenbogenfarbene Sterne und Schlieren aus rot und weiß und Nacht.

Mycroft schließt die Augen. Und schreit.


	29. Game Over

_Er ist durch mit den Namen.  
>Ehrlich gesagt, wird das Ganze langsam langweilig.<br>Vier Tage, hatte er gesagt. Vier Tage. Zeit, die Sache zu beenden.  
>Ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen, zeigt zu viele Zähne, erreicht nie seine Augen.<br>Er weiß noch immer nicht, was Sherlock Holmes an diesem Mann findet, und er bezweifelt langsam, dass er es herausfinden wird.  
>Ein leiser Seufzer entfährt ihm. Es hat Spaß gemacht, so lange es dauerte, aber man soll aufhören, wenn es am Schönsten ist, nicht wahr?<br>Jim öffnet die Schublade unter seinem Schreibtisch und lacht.  
><em>


	30. 15: Soldat

**A/N: **_Ich denke über ff(.)de nach, okay? Danke für all eure Reviews. Ich war nicht mehr sicher, ob ich diese Geschichte noch wollte. Aber hallo, da kam ein Inspirationsschub um die Ecke! Und endlich kommt die Story in Fahrt! Ab jetzt wird nicht mehr ausgestiegen. Alle gut festhalten. Und macht euch nicht die Mühe, die Schauplätze ab jetzt nachzuschlagen. Künstlerische Freiheit ftw. See you on the next stop.  
><em>

**Zitat:** _Engel und Dämonen, Darsteller im Theater des Universums, bis zum großen Sieg der Engel (daran glauben wir). -Unbekannt__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel Fünfzehn_Soldat<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hallo, Johnny-boy", sagt Jim.<em><br>_

John sitzt mit dem Rücken zur Tür, die Augen geschlossen. Beim Klang von Jims Stimme dreht er sich langsam um und starrt auf die blank polierten schwarzen Schuhe vor ihm. Dies ist der Weg des geringsten Widerstands. Es ist der Weg, bei dem er pausenlos bittere Galle schmeckt und der Weg, der dafür sorgt, dass er morgen Rache nehmen kann.

Er denkt daran, wie leicht es wäre, diesem Mann vor ihm das Genick zu brechen. Lachhaft leicht. Ein Schritt, eine schnelle Bewegung, und er müsste nie wieder dieses reptilienhafte Grinsen sehen. Niemand müsste das mehr. Eine Menge Menschen würden am Leben bleiben, wenn Jim Moriarty tot wäre.

Aber neben den schwarzen, italienischen Designerschuhen steht ein zweites Paar. Ein paar Turnschuhe, um genau zu sein. Nike, nicht mehr neu, unverhältnismäßig stark abgenutzt. Schlammspritzer zieren die weiße Oberfläche, Schlamm und rostfarbene Flecken, und John wendet den Blick nicht ab, denn er kennt diese Schuhe. Sein Geist fokussiert auf die Details in einer Art Tunnelblick, und er kennt die Geschichte hinter jedem einzelnen Flecken auf dem ehemals weißen Leder. Ein Teil seines Gehirns fragt sich, ob Sherlock sich so die ganze Zeit fühlt. John hat seine Zweifel. Sherlock liest viel, aber manche Dinge muss man geschehen gesehen haben, um sie zu wissen.

Sebastian Moran grinst nicht, und er reizt nicht, und die meiste Zeit spricht er nicht. Sebastian Moran beobachtet Jims Umgebung- seine Umgebung, _die_ Umgebung- wie ein Wachhund. Ein ein Meter neunzig großer, einhundert Kilo schwerer Wachhund mit einem Jagdmesser in der Hand und der tödlichsten Zielgenauigkeit mit Schusswaffen in ganz Europa.

Nun ja.

Es ist nicht einfach, einen Knochen zu brechen, selbst einen so fragilen wie die Wirbelsäule am Nackenansatz. Leichter, als viele realisieren. Nicht so leicht, wie John es jetzt gerne hätte. Und es wird noch um einiges schwieriger, wenn man davor durch eine Wand aus Muskeln rennen muss. John hat seit Tagen nichts gegessen und kaum getrunken, und die Entzündung in seinem Rücken frisst sich langsam und stetig durch seinen Körper. Er kann förmlich dabei zusehen, wie seine Muskeln abbauen. Oder er könnte es, wenn seine Sicht nicht behindert wäre durch weiße Flecken und schwarze Flecken und jetzt Flecken in der Farbe von Rost.

Kein Rost. Ihm wird übel. Da ist noch Sand in den Falten der Turnschuhe. Kein Rost. Kein Rost. Kein Rost.

"Ich verstehe es nicht", hört er Jim über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren jammern. "Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Was findet Sherlock an ihm?"

Er braucht Moran nicht ins Gesicht zu blicken, um den Ausdruck darauf vor sich zu sehen. Oh, Sebastian Moran kennt ihn, kennt Johns ganz eigene Genauigkeit mit Schusswaffen und seine viel gerühmte Selbstkontrolle. Er weiß, wie John in einem Schützengraben aussieht, mit Sand im Haar und Blut an den Händen, bis zu den Ellenbogen in den Eingeweiden irgendeines Kindes, während ihm Schrot um die Ohren pfeift. Und er kennt den Horror, der auf Johns Gesicht zu finden war, als sie ihn holten, ihn und Marco, und sie in den Raum mit der Rinne im Boden zerrten und an die Wand stellten und-

Adrenalin pocht in seinen Ohren und übertönt das weiße Rauschen der Müdigkeit. Er hasst diesen Mann. Oh, wie er ihn verabscheut.

Er darf diese Männer nicht in die Nähe von Sherlock lassen, denkt er plötzlich und mit unvermittelter Vehemenz. Nicht noch einmal. Er denkt an einen roten Laserpunkt auf schwarzem Locken, das Gesicht darunter blau in der Reflektion des Poolwassers. Das Blut in seinen Ohren reicht nicht aus, um alle Geräusche auszublenden, aber es hilft.

"So gewöhnlich", jammert Jim. Sie haben das gleiche Problem, Jim und Sherlock und Mycroft. Sie setzen "gewöhnlich" mit "uns unterlegen" gleich. Aber ein _gewöhnlicher_ Mensch weiß, wie man in einer Welt voller anderer gewöhnlicher Menschen zurechtkommt. Wichtiger noch- er weiß, wie man sie _überlebt_.

Und John ist kein gewöhnlicher Mensch. John ist ein Soldat. Er hat Menschen getötet und er hat Menschen gerettet und er ist durch die Hölle gegangen und wieder hinausgekrochen. Er ist müde, so müde, aber er war früher schon einmal müde, und er hat überlebt.

Er kann Moriartys Zähne knirschen hören. Es ist nicht einmal schwer, ein neutrales Gesicht zu wahren. Er ist so müde, dass er förmlich spüren kann, wie seine Haut ihn nach unten zieht. Mimik ist anstrengend. Das hier ist einfach. Sherlock sagt ihm manchmal, dass sein Gesicht zu ausdrucksstark ist, und dass er nicht verbergen kann, was er fühlt und denkt. Im Moment fühlt John nichts als Erschöpfung. Ja, das hier ist einfach.

"Seb", sagt Jim leise. Er nörgelt nicht mehr, er zischt._ Multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung,_ denkt John, _vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Nicht wichtig._ Es klingt unheilvoll. Sogar die Haare auf Johns Armen sind zu müde, um sich aufzustellen. Sogar eine Gänsehaut ist zu anstrengend. Das hier ist einfach. "Mach, dass er mich ansieht, wenn ich mit ihm rede."

Die schlammbespritzten Schuhe bewegen sich. Minimal richten sie sich in Johns Richtung aus, als Moran seine Aufmerksamkeit von Jim auf John umlenkt. Diesmal zuckt der Gefangene, nur ein wenig, gerade genug, und Jim gluckst freudig. Es ist nur Show, natürlich ist es nur Show. Aber John kennt Leute wie Jim. Leute, die für verrückt gehalten werden und für wahnsinnig, von jedem und sich selbst.

Aber das stimmt nicht. In gewisser Weise sind sie die vernünftigsten Menschen überhaupt. Die Welt ist ein schmutziger, dunkler Ort, und letztendlich ist auch ein Polizist nur ein sterblicher Mensch in einer hübschen Jacke. Das weiß jeder, irgendwo. Jeder Mensch kennt das Biest in seinem Inneren, aber man lernt, es zu kontrollieren, es einzuschließen und den Regeln zu folgen. Jim lässt sich von niemandem einsperren. Er sieht die Welt, wie sie ist, und sie hält eine Lücke in seiner Größe bereit, in seiner vollen Größe, der von ihm und dem Biest.

Ja, Jim ist menschlicher als die meisten Menschen jemals wagen zu sein. Und Menschen sehen immer, was sie sehen wollen.

Die Turnschuhe bewegen sich auf ihn zu, und John lehnt sich zurück, gerade genug, um Furcht zu signalisieren. Jim kichert, aber John hält seinen Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Sebastian Moran kennt ihn, und er kennt die zivilisierte Gesellschaft, und er kennt die Regeln. Lächle und halt dein Messer bereit, das sind die Regeln, und John und Sebastian waren dabei, als sie geschrieben wurden.

Sebastian Moran hat Schlamm auf seinen Schuhen und trägt die Zähne eines Tigers um den Hals. Sebastian Moran grinst nicht.

Die Luft steht. Kein Handyklingeln durchbricht die Stille. Dies ist nicht die Zukunft, in der alle nach Hause gehen. Dies ist nicht die Zukunft. John schließt die Augen.

**Szenenwechsel.**

"Sherlock", sagt Lestrade leise.

Der junge Detektiv sitzt zusammengesunken auf dem Sofa, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben. Er rührt sich nicht, als Lestrade seinen Namen sagt. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, aber Lestrade sieht sie hinter den blau-weißen Lidern hin- und herhuschen. Sherlock denkt, und dafür taucht er in seine eigene kleine Welt ab. Lestrade hat diesen Ausdruck schon oft gesehen in den letzten fünf Jahren. Jetzt gerade kann er ihn nicht gebrauchen.

_"Sherlock", _sagt er erneut, schärfer diesmal. Und dann durchquert er in drei langen Schritten den Raum bis zum Sofa, packt den jüngeren Mann bei den Schultern und schüttelt ihn.

Sherlock reißt die Augen auf und fährt zurück, den Rücken in die Kissen gepresst. Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen, und sein Mund steht halb offen, als wolle er etwas sagen, aber habe die Worte vergessen; in diesem Moment wirkt er so jung, so verängstigt, dass sich tief in Lestrades Brust etwas schmerzhaft zusammenzieht. Das hier ist Sherlock zu Hause, überrascht, und Lestrade ist nicht der Mensch, den er zu sehen erwartet hätte. Das hier ist Sherlock ohne Maske.

Das hier ist _Sherlock._

Lestrade lässt ihn los und geht einen Schritt zurück. Seine Versen stoßen gegen den Couchtisch und er verharrt dort, gefangen zwischen einem Blick und einem Laut. Stille senkt sich über den Raum, plötzlich und hinterhältig. Er unterdrückt das absurde Bedürfnis, sich zu räuspern.

"Sherlock", sagt er. "Dein Handy." Und er reicht das Gerät herüber.

Sherlock nimmt es entgegen. Seine Finger sind sehr lang, sehr schmal und sehr weiß auf dem schwarzen Plastik. Er starrt auf den Bildschirm, und Lestrade kann den Puls in seinem Hals hämmern sehen.

"Moriarty", sagt Sherlock.

"Ja", sagt Lestrade.

Die Stille ist jetzt anders. Plötzlich ist alles zu scharf, zu genau. Er spürt die Kante des Couchtisches an seinem Bein wie Schmerz. Er spürt seine Kleidung auf seiner Haut und den Schweiß an seinem Haaransatz und Sherlocks Atem ist zu laut.

"Hast du erwartet, dass das passiert?", fragt Lestrade. Es ist eine logische Frage. Sherlock weiß immer, was passiert. Er ist Sherlock. Aber Lestrade denkt an das zu junge Gesicht vor ihm und die weißen Finger, weißer noch an den Stellen, an denen sie das Handy umklammern. Und als Sherlock den Kopf hebt und ihn ansieht, nur für einen Moment, erinnert sich Lestrade, warum er nie Kinder wollte.

"Nein", sagt Sherlock und steht auf. Er drückt Lestrade das Handy in die Hand, geht an ihm vorbei zur Tür und hinaus in den Flur. Lestrade starrt ihm nach, bis die polternden Schritte den Fuß der Treppe erreicht haben. Erst dann erwacht er aus seiner Starre und blickt hinunter auf den kleinen Bildschirm des Handys.

_**1 Neue Nachricht von: John**_  
><em>Hi, Sexy. Dein Spielzeug ist langweilig. Ich würde es gerne umtauschen. Euston Street. Komm spielen. xxx Jim<em>

Lestrades Beine sind im Flur, bevor sein Kopf aufholen kann. Er hört den Schlüssel unten im Schloss. Siebzehn Stufen waren nie eine größere Entfernung als jetzt.

"Sherlock", sagt er. Seine Hand wandert in seine Hosentasche, dann die andere. Jackentaschen. Nichts. Der Bastard hat seine Motorradschlüssel gestohlen. "Sherlock!" Diesmal schreit er, und es macht absolut keinen Unterschied.

Die Tür fällt ins Schloss.

Als Lestrade sie aufreißt und auf die Straße sprintet, windet sich sein Motorrad bereits durch den dichten Verkehr und verschwindet im Stau.

"Bastard", murmeld Lestrade und lehnt sich gegen die Wand. Nur für einen Moment erlaubt er seinen Knien Schwäche. Nur für einen Moment. Er hält noch immer Sherlocks Handy in der Hand. Sein eigenes Handy gehört dem Yard. Aber das macht nichts. Er kennt die Nummer auswendig.

"Don- Sally", sagt er und stellt sich gerader hin. Die Schwäche ist in Ordnung, sie ist erlaubt, aber danach muss man sich auch wieder fangen können. Er ist Polizist. War Polizist. Es macht keinen Unterschied. Das ist nichts, was man einfach ablegen kann. _Zivilist, Zivilist, Zivilist._ "Sally", sagt er erneut, und er klingt wie ihr Boss, und sie antwortet: "Greg", und sie klingt wie eine Freundin.

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe", sagt er und rennt schon. "Es geht um Sher- um John. Euston Street. Bitte beeil dich." Er ist mehrere Blocks entfernt und er ist kein Polizist mehr und Sherlock ist ein Bastard und es macht keinen Unterschied.

_Es. Macht. Keinen. Unterschied._

Er rennt schneller.


	31. Menschen

_Es gibt nur wenige Menschen, die durch und durch böse sind. Allerdings lassen sich viele von neuen Ideen anstecken: Sie ziehen Schaftstiefel an und erschießen Leute; sie hüllen sich in weiße Laken und lynchen Leute; oder sie zwängen sich in hautenge ausgewaschene Jeans und foltern Leute mit elektrischen Gitarren. Wenn man Menschen eine Philosophie und die passende Kleidung dazu gibt, gewinnt man mit Sicherheit viele Anhänger [...]._

_Man kann menschliche Angelegenheiten weitaus besser verstehen, wenn man sich folgender Erkenntnis stellt: De größten Tragödien und Triumphe in der Geschichte gehen nicht etwa auf Menschen zurück, die vollkommen gut oder vollkommen böse sind, sondern darauf, dass Menschen einfach Menschen sind._

[Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman: Ein Gutes Omen]_  
><em>


	32. 16: Feuer

**A/N:** Okay, ich bemühe mich um häufigere Updates! BusyBusy, aber ich möchte euch noch sagen: Ihr alle rockt. Phänomenal. Ihr versüßt mir jeden Tag. Danke. *schnief*  
><strong>Zitat:<strong> _Nichts ist, wie es scheint, so scheint es._ (Unbekannt)

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 16_Feuer<strong>

* * *

><p>Lestrade hört die Sirenen schon von weitem, aber er hofft bis zum letzten Moment, dass sie nicht das gleiche Ziel haben wie er.<p>

Er zwingt sich, in Etappen zu denken. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Ein Fuß vor den nächsten. Seine Beine fühlen sich an wie Blei und sein Atem geht in kurzen, hektischen Stößen. Es ist eine Schande, wirklich; noch vor wenigen Jahren war er Stunden um Stunden durch die Stadt gerannt, ohne außer Atem zu geraten. Seine Kenntnis von Londons Straßen und Gassen hätte Sherlock Konkurrenz gemacht. Aber drei Jahre Schreibtischarbeit, drei Jahre Dienstwagen und Donuts und Zigaretten, und er kommt nicht einmal mehr ein paar Straßenblocks weit.

Egal. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Laufen. Ankommen. Die Lage überblicken. Weitermachen.

Er biegt um die letzte Ecke und die Euston Street liegt vor ihm: Neubauten und halb fertiger Straßenbelag. Seine Befürchtungen bewahrheiten sich in Form von Blaulicht und den Anfängen einer Menschenmenge. Mehr als einer der Wagen gehört dem Yard, unterbrochen von einem Löschzug und einem Krankenwagen. Das ist unter den gegebenen Umständen schlecht. Bei dem herrschenden Verkehr kann Donovan unmöglich so weit vor ihm hier gewesen sein, dass sie eine Straßensperre errichten konnte.

Was wiederum bedeutet, dass die Polizei bereits hier war, als er anrief.

Rufe werden laut. Durch den Schleier der Erschöpfung und das Raunen der versammelten Menge hört Lestrade die Feuerwehrleute fluchen. Offenbar ist der nächste Feuerlöscher sabotiert. Aus einem der oberen Stockwerke des abgesperrten Gebäudes dringen Rauchschwaden ins Freie. Schwarz und hässlich hängen sie vor dem grauen Himmel.

_Vielleicht regnet es noch, _denkt Lestrade. _Vielleicht aber auch nicht._

Sein Motorrad steht einige Meter neben dem äußersten Ring der Absperrung an einer Hauswand. Der Schlüssel steckt. Wie in Trance geht Lestrade hinüber und zieht ihn ab. Das kalte Metall wirkt fehl am Platz in der trockenen Hitze, die ihn selbst auf die Entfernung trifft wie eine Wand.

Er erreicht die erste Absperrung. Das gelb-schwarze Absperrband des NSY flattert in der aufkommenden Brise; das Knattern übertönt die Gespräche in der näheren Umgebung und verstärkt die Illusion einer Barriere. Er duckt sich, wie er es Sherlock unzählige Male hat tun sehen, und dann steht er neben den schwarz-weißen Pandas und den blauen Sirenen und bleibt schließlich und endgültig stehen.

Sein Atem geht schwer und das Blut glüht heiß in seinem verschwitzten Gesicht. Glücklicherweise muss er gar nichts sagen, denn er wird erkannt.

"Sir", sagt Detective Inspector Dimmock. Er ist ein guter Polizist, wenn auch unerfahren. Lestrade ist froh, dass er noch dabei ist. Eine Welle von plötzlicher Wehmut überkommt ihn. _(Mach nicht meine Fehler. Es gibt noch mehr als die Arbeit.) _Aber vielleicht ist das nur der Restalkohol. "Lestrade. Was tun Sie hier?"

Die gleiche Frage könnte Lestrade auch dem jungen Beamten stellen. Schließlich handelt es sich hier wohl kaum um einen Homizid. "Dimmock." Er räuspert sich und nimmt Haltung an, und automatisch tut sein ehemaliger Kollege es ihm gleich. Jahrelange Konditionierung ist schwer abzuschütteln, und in seinem Wesen ist Lestrade noch immer Inspector, noch immer eine Autorität. "Was ist hier vorgefallen?"

Dimmock tritt nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Es ist nur ein Brand, Sir. Ein Kabelbrand, vermuten die Kollegen von der Feuerwehr. Ein anonymer Anrufer hat uns darauf aufmerksam gemacht, sonst wären wir noch gar nicht hier. Das Haus steht leer, Sir", fügt er hinzu, und Lestrade sieht die Überreste einiger Baustellenzäune an der Wand des Gebäudes stehen, halb demontiert und rostig. Sein Blick fällt auf das Skelett eines Baustellengerüstes in einer Gasse neben dem Haus, bevor seine Augen den Weg zurück zu Dimmock finden, der einfach weiterplappert. "Hat noch nicht mal Strom, das Ding. Übernächste Woche sollten die ersten Mieter rein. Reichlich voreilig, möchte ich sagen." Der Mann lacht nervös; das Geräusch erstirbt in dem sie umgebenden Lärm, und er verstummt und blickt zu Boden.

"Ah", sagt Lestrade. Von einem Moment auf den anderen fühlt er sich sehr ruhig. Die Brillianz aus Sherlocks Wohnzimmer kehrt zurück, und er erinnert sich plötzlich und vehement an seine Anfangszeit- die Zeit, bevor er sich auf einen selbsternannten Soziopathen verließ. Die Zeit, in der er sich bis zum Detective Sergeant hocharbeitete, einfach, weil er _gut_ war.

"Und wie", fragt er leise, und Dimmock beugt sich näher zu ihm vor, "kann es einen Kabelbrand in einem Gebäude geben, in dem es noch keinen Strom gibt?"

Im dritten Stock sprengt das Feuer ein Fenster und Scherben regnen auf den Platz. Dimmock leckt sich nervös die Lippen, aber Lestrade sieht immer noch alles sehr klar. Die Straße springt zurück in den Fokus, als ein weiterer Polizeiwagen mit quietschenden Reifen vorfährt.

Klack-klack-klack-klack machen Donovans Absätze auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster, und Lestrade lässt Dimmock stehen und geht in großen Schritten auf das Gebäude zu.

**Perspektivenwechsel.**

Es ist warm. Mehr als das, es ist trocken. Johns Zunge ist schwer und sein Mund voller Staub. Wenn er einatmet, schmeckt er Metall in der Luft.

Er fühlt sich abrupt erinnert an den Angriff auf B'akhar, eines der zahllosen Dörfer in den felsigen Klippen der afghanischen Wüste. Damals hing ein Sturm über dem Berg, und die Luft vibrierte mit Elektrizität. Der Blitz schlug in der Nähe des eilig errichteten Camps ein, in eine Gruppe verkrüppelter Bäume auf einem Vorsprung über den Zelten. Das trockene Holz verbrannte in Minuten, aber die Asche schwelte noch für Stunden, und der Geruch hing in den Kleidern wie frisches Blut.

Natürlich war an dem Tag eine Menge Blut vergossen worden, also war der Rest vielleicht nur Einbildung.

John fragt sich vage, ob er immer noch in seinem Zelt ist. Wenn dem so sein sollte, dann muss er jetzt aufstehen. Es regnete Steine auf das Camp, und einige Soldaten wurden verletzt. Er nicht, auch wenn er sich so fühlt; sein ganzer Körper schmerzt, und der Rauch beißt in seiner Nase. Er erinnert sich, dass eines der Zelte Feuer fing. Nicht sein Zelt. Aber vielleicht irrt er sich, denn der Rauch ist dick und stechend und bringt ihn zum Husten.

Das ist alles mehr als seltsam. Er ist sich sicher, dass er nicht mehr in der Wüste ist. Beinahe sicher. Obwohl die Luft genauso riecht und er sich fühlt, als sei er unter dem Steinschlag begraben worden. Aber etwas an dem Bild stört ihn. Irgendetwas über einen Taxifahrer. In der Wüste gibt es keine Taxis, nur verbeulte Trucks und Sand. Vielleicht war das nur eine Geschichte, die Sache mit dem Taxi. So wie die Geschichte von Carlos Schwester und die Fotos von Florida, wo jedes Haus einen Pool hat und Sand etwas wünschenswertes ist.

Jemand ruft seinen Namen. Nein_. Sherlock_ ruft seinen Namen. Seltsam. Er ist sich beinahe sicher, dass Sherlock nicht da war, damals, in diesem Sturm. Zivilisten waren nicht erlaubt im Camp. Das Dorf, das war etwas anderes. Dort gab es sehr viele Zivilisten. Aber nicht Sherlock. Sherlock ist ein britischer Staatsbürger.

Was für ein seltsamer Name, Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock", flüstert er, mehr zu sich selbst, und reibt sich die Augen. Oder vielmehr, er versucht es. Irgendetwas behindert seine Hände, etwas Scharfkantiges und Warmes. Keine Steine. Er kann nichts sehen.

"Sherlock", sagt er, lauter diesmal, und der Rauch kratzt in seinem Hals und bringt ihn zum Husten. Zu viel Rauch. Er erinnert sich an eine schmale Säule, schwarz gegen den blauen Himmel und dann verschwunden. Selbst das brennende Zelt wurde schnell mit Sand erstickt. Hier ist viel zu viel Rauch. Vielleicht brennt es gar nicht. Vielleicht ist er schon weiter. Die Waffen der Einheimischen senden Wolken aus Pulver in die Luft. Wer auch immer sie ausgestattet hat, er hat sie zur Schlachtbank geführt. Aber das hier ist kein Schwarzpulver. Es riecht falsch. Wo sind seine Hände?

_Ich muss Sherlock finden, _denkt er_. Zivilisten haben hier nichts verloren. Niemand schießt auf Zivilisten, außer, sie stehen im Weg._ Und er weiß nicht mehr genau wo oben und unten ist, aber er weiß, dass irgendetwas hier fundamental falsch läuft. Irgendetwas mit einem Taxifahrer und einer schwarzen Blume und einem Pool.

Der Gedanke an die Wüste lässt ihn erschauern, aber es ist der Gedanke an Wasser, der ihn auf die Füße bringt. Im gleichen Moment reißt er die Augen auf.

Drei weiße Wände, vollgeschrieben mit Namen in dickem schwarzem Edding. Adrenalin steigt ihm zu Kopf und ihm wird für einen Augenblick schwindelig. Die Wand zu seiner Rechten ist eigentlich keine Wand. Sie ist aus gelb glänzendem Metall gefertigt und erinnert ihn an eine Aufzugtür.

Und da, auf dem Boden, liegt seine Waffe, keinen Meter von ihm entfernt.

Die Puzzlestücke fügen sich zu einem Bild zusammen. James Moriarty und Sebastian Moran. Der schwarze Wagen und der weiße Raum. Sein Revolver, und die Handschellen um seine wunden Handgelenke. Er erinnert sich an ein Zimmer, ähnlich wie dieses, aber es war größer, die Tür war weiß, und es gab definitiv nicht so viel Rauch.

"John!"

Schwach dringt Sherlocks Stimme durch die Tür, gefolgt von hektischem Hämmern. _Er wird sich noch verletzen, _denkt John abwesend, den Blick auf der Waffe neben ihm. Jetzt kratzt es an der Tür, und Sherlock kann unmöglich versuchen, sich durch das Metall zu graben- oder kann er? Es ist Sherlock. Vielleicht hat er einen Plan, aber darauf kann John sich nicht verlassen. Nicht in einer Situation wie dieser. Ein schneller Rundumblick bestätigt Johns vage Befürchtung, dass er sich in einem Aufzug oder einem ähnlichen Behältnis befindet, das sich rapide mit Rauch füllt. Ein brennendes Gebäude also.

Die Frage ist: Welches Stockwerk?

Nun, eins nach dem anderen. Zunächst muss er aus diesen Handschellen raus, und dann muss er sie beide- wie so oft- irgendwie aus der Gefahrenzone bringen.

Mit beiden Händen greift er nach der Waffe. Es handelt sich um eine britische L9A1. Sie liegt gut in der Hand und ist recht leicht zu bedienen, auch für einen gebürtigen Linkshänder wie John. Mit einem geübten Handgriff überprüft er das Magazin. Eine Patrone, wie er sich gedacht hat. Nun, es hilft nichts. Er hat lange genug an der Munition gespart.

John richtet die Waffe sorgfältig aus, legt den Finger auf den Abzug und feuert.

**Szenenwechsel.**

"Greg", sagt Sally sanft und legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Lestrade dreht sich nicht um. Sein Blick bleibt starr auf die Eingangstür des Gebäudes gerichtet. Oder vielmehr, auf die Überreste der Eingangstür. Euston Street 221 _(und ist das nicht eine Ironie) _öffnet seine zersplitterte Glaspforte weit- und zwar ziemlich genau zwei Meter weit, wo der Weg plötzlich und endgültig versperrt ist mit Schrott und den verbogenen Überresten der Metalljalousie.

Es ist völlig unmöglich, dass das Feuer das getan hat, denkt Greg. Völlig unmöglich. Das war Absicht.

"In diesem Gebäude ist niemand." Vielleicht bildet er es sich nur ein, aber da schwingt ein gewisser Unterton in Sallys Stimme mit, der zeigt, dass sie nicht recht an ihre eigenen Worte glauben kann. Oh, sie will es glauben, sicher. Und er würde sich zu gerne auf die Illusion von Sicherheit einlassen, die sie ihm verspricht. Aber das Motorrad ist hier, und Sherlock ist es nicht.

Etwas nagt an ihm, hartnäckig und irritierend. Ein wichtiges Detail. Das hier ist Sherlock. Was hätte Sherlock getan, wenn er die Tür versperrt vorgefunden hätte? Und mehr noch. Die Tür versperrt, der Platz abgesichert, und Dimmock am Tatort.

_Du schaust hin, aber du _siehst_ nicht._

"Das Baugerüst", sagt er leise. Für einen Augenblick starrt Sally ihn beinahe verzweifelt an, dann kann auch sie sich nicht mehr gegen die Möglichkeit sperren. "Das Baugerüst", wiederholt sie. "Und du bist sicher, dass die beiden da drin sind?"

Lestrades Hand umklammert das schwarze Handy in seiner Tasche. "Ich bin sicher, Sally."

Donovan nickt, wie zu sich selbst, und dreht sich um. Klack-klack-klack-klack machen ihre Absätze auf den Pflaster. "Alle mal herhören", sagt sie und übertönt mühelos den Lärm auf der Straße. Nicht zum ersten Mal kann Lestrade nicht umhin, sie zu bewundern. Als junge farbige Frau im NSY hat sie es so viel schwerer als anderswo, und es muss sie unglaublich viel Kraft kosten.

Er betrachtet ihre schmale Form gegen die Scheinwerfer der Autos vor ihm. Auf einmal ist er sehr froh, Sally Donovan auf seiner Seite zu haben. Aber das reicht nicht. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, reicht das nicht.

Mit einem letzten Blick entlang der sich langsam schwärzenden Fassade des Gebäudes weicht Lestrade aus dem Licht zurück und passiert die Absperrung. Er bewegt sich zielstrebig in Richtung der schmalen Gasse zwischen 221 und 223.

**Szenenwechsel****.**

Als sich die Tür vor ihm stückweise öffnet, ist Sherlock schwindelig.

Seine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis _(aber das liegt an den vielen Eindrücken um ihn herum) _und seine Augen sind feucht _(aber das ist der Rauch), _und sein Atem geht schnell _(eine automatische Reaktion, wer weiß, __woher der Schuss kam)_ und seine Fingernägel sind blutig _(hier__für gibt es keine rationale Erklärung; nichts am Kratzen an einer Metalltür ist rational, nichts an dieser Situation ist logisch, und hier steht er nichtsdestotrotz und die Tür geht auf)._

In der Tür erscheinen Finger, dann eine Schulter, und dann ein John _(sein John, _sein_ John)_, ein schmales Stück Metall in der Hand.

John trägt die gleiche Jeans wie am Tag seiner Entführung, und sein Oberkörper ist frei, und Sherlock wird nicht auf die Schnitte und Prellungen starren und nicht den dünnen Film aus Schweiß und Schmutz, der den Körper seines Mitbewohners überzient. Er wird nicht hängen bleiben an diesem glasigen Blick, denn was zählt, ist das Gesicht dahinter. Er wird nicht stolpern über die eingefallenen Wangen und hervorstehenden Rippen, denn was zählt, sind das Gehirn und das Herz hinter diesen Knochen.

"John", flüstert Sherlock. Es ist kaum mehr als ein Ausatmen, beinahe völlig übertönt vom Splittern und Krachen ringsum, und John hebt den Kopf und sieht ihn an.

Für einen Moment _(und von einem rationalen Zeitpunkt aus sind es 1,52 Sekunden, aber nichts an John ist rational, und eine Ewigkeit könnte kaum länger sein, warum ist das so?)_ ist Johns Gesicht vollkommen leer. Er starrt Sherlock an und durch ihn hindurch, als würde er gar nichts sehen- als sei hinter dieser Maske aus Fleisch und Knochen kein Geist mehr. Es verunsichert Sherlock, und er steht wie festgefroren auf dem nackten Betonboden inmitten von Rauch und halb gestrichenen Wänden und schweigt und wartet. Johns Rücken ist sehr gerade und seine Miene sehr ernst, und Sherlock wird klar, dass er hier nicht mit _seinem_ John spricht.

Das hier ist nicht John, der haferfarbene Pullover trägt, weil sie ein Geschenk sind, und der Tee kocht und dafür sorgt, dass Sherlock isst und nett zu anderen Menschen ist.

Das hier ist John, Captain der 5. Northumberland Fusiliers. Er trägt haferfarbene Pullover, weil sie ihn in der Wüste vor Entdeckung durch feindliche Augen schützen. Er kocht keinen Tee, er bekommt ihn gebracht. Und er isst zusammen mit den anderen Soldaten aus einem Überlebenspaket, und wer nicht isst, der isst eben nichts. Dieser John ist nicht nett zu anderen Leuten. Er ist nicht einmal besonders nett zu John, denkt Sherlock, denn dafür ist er nicht gedacht. Dieser John hier konzentriert sich auf das Überleben und nichts anderes. Dieser John ist Soldat.

"John", wiederholt Sherlock _(als sei dies das einzige Wort, das er noch kennt; das einzige wichtige Wort; das einzige Wort, das noch zählt, und die Welt bekommt wieder Farbe) _und macht einen zögerlichen Schritt nach vorne.

John sieht ihn an und lächelt, und dann bricht er zusammen.


	33. Sekundentakt

_Tick tick tick tick  
>Keiner kommt, ihn zu holen<br>Tick tick tick tick  
>Ist das gut, ist das schlecht<br>Tick tick tick tick  
>Kein Geräusch hinter der Tür<br>Tick tick tick tick  
>Moriarty Moran Watson<br>Tick tick tick tick  
>Fortgegangen, gut, schlecht<br>Tick tick tick tick  
>Eine Sorge weniger<br>Tick tick tick tick  
>Die Zeit vergeht, Prag naht<em>


End file.
